LAS AVENTURAS DE LAS BRUJAS ARGENTINAS
by Witchmaju
Summary: 1er HISTORIA: El 1er Año en Hogwarts. 3 amigas viajan a Londres,para completar sus estudios en el mundo mágico. Allí se encuentran con nuevos amigos, nuevos retos, nuevas aventuras, se encontraran con sus heroes.HGHrR PostHog muchos años dsp.NoSpoilers
1. Un destino en Londres

**Ninguno de los personajes, lugares, etc. relacionados con J.K.Rowling nos pertenecen, todos marca registrada. **

**El resto son nuestros P Cualquier coincidencia con la realidad es mera casualidad **

PRIMER HISTORIA: "EL PRIMER AÑO EN HOGWARTS"

CAPITULO I

"UN DESTINO EN LONDRES"

El domingo 19 de agosto las tres brujas amigas Magali, Alexa y Mauge estaban en el aeropuerto de Ezeiza dispuestas a tomar el vuelo de las 12:00 hs. de The Golden Snithc con destino a Londres. Las tres estaban muy contentas, muy nerviosas y muy entusiasmadas. No era para menos: acababan de recibir la noticia de que habían sido becadas por el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, en Inglaterra, por sus grandes logros en el Colegio Argentino Superior de Magia y Hechicería Argeneraz. En Hogwarts deberían terminar sus tres últimos años reglamentarios de aprendizaje del Mundo Mágico.

A las 11:30 hs se despidieron de sus familiares y algunos amigos para entrar al cuarto de abordaje, cuando entraron se encontraron con un numeroso grupo de personas tanto muggles y magos y brujas, pues algunos no podían pasar desapersividos, todos turistas con sus cámaras colgadas al cuello y sus bolsos de mano. Caminaron por el pasillo de abordaje que estaba conectado con el de abordaje muggle, este se dividía en dos, uno iba a un avión muggle y otro tenía un cartel que decía "The Golden Snitch", las chicas tenían la sensación de que los muggles no lo veían, y casi sin darse cuenta estaban dentro del avión mágico, se sentaron en la fila del medio, porque era la de tres asientos. A las doce el avión partió rumbo a un nuevo mundo.

El viaje, aunque sus familias les habían dicho que a Londres eran unas 16 horas, les pareció mucho más corto de lo normal. A la tardecita, o al menos eso parecía verse desde las ventanas del avión, paso una azafata bruja, que era muy amable y simpática ofreciéndoles golosinas parecidas a las que vendían en los quioscos argentinos de magos o brujas, como las Grageas Bertie Botts, Ranas de Chocolates y Babosas de Gelatina pero no encontraron los riquísimos Alfajores de chocolate, que cuando uno los come siente un calor intenso que alivia el frío de las calles de Buenos Aires. Vieron una película muggle, que en esos días pasaban por los cines de Buenos Aires, la película se llamaba "Mulholland Drive". Entre risas, sustos y algunos pequeños gritos de Mauge, concluyeron en que la película eera solo para matar el tiempo. Para recuperarse del "susto" se pusieron a escuchar música. Magali, de la felicidad que le producida la melodía, se paró y se puso a bailar en el pasillo del avión mientras que Mauge y Alexa hacían comentarios en voz alta de que no la conocían, entre miradas confusas de algunos pasajeros.

Al fin llegaron a Londres. En el aeropuerto los esperaba Arabella Fligg, una bruja de mediana edad que tenía una túnica de color violeta y unos anteojos cuadrados.

" Buenas tardes y bienvenidas a Londres" la bruja les sonrió "Soy su profesora Arabella Fligg, estoy a cargo de ustedes y fueron seleccionadas para ser becados por el Ministerio de Magia de Gran Bretaña, para estudiar en el mejor colegio europeo de Magia y Hechicería: Hogwarts, hemos tratado de darle la oportunidad a quienes realmente se lo merecieran, esperamos no ser decepcionados. Ahora vendrán conmigo e iremos al Callejón Diagon, así podrán descansar y mañana compraran sus materiales escolares" la bruja se dió la vuelta y las tres chicas la siguieron

Salieron del aeropuerto y vieron un autobús de color rojo, en uno de sus costados decía "Hogwarts Tours". Alexa noto que dentro del autobús había niños y niñas de diferentes edades y se podía ver que eran de otras nacionalidades. Aunque estaba lleno de muggles parecía que ninguno lo veía o no lo querían ver. 

" No tienen la sensación de que solo nosotros podemos ver el autobús" les pregunto Alexa a sus amigas.

" Si" respondieron a la vez.

"¡Pero no veo la hora de subirme!" dijo Mauge con ojos bien abiertos.

Subieron al autobús que parecía mucho más grande por dentro de lo que vieron abajo. Arabella se sento junto a joven moreno, al parecer era la única profesora a cargo de aquel grupo. En veinte minutos llegaron al Caldero Chorreante, atravesaron la cantina y llegaron a un pequeño patio. Alexa, que era la más alta de las tres, se paró en puntas de pies y pudo ver como Arabella tocaba con su varita el muro y al instante los ladrillos se corrieron y formaron un gran pasaje.

" ¡Bienvenidos al Callejón Diagon!" dijo Arabella.

Entraron por el pasaje y caminaron por calles llenas de grandes y chicos vestidos con túnicas y galeras, algunos tenían ropas muggles. El callejón estaba lleno de negocios que vendían lechuzas, libros de magia, calderos y uno, del que salía un olor horrible, vendían pociones. Mauge y Magali, se quedaron viendo la vidriera de un negocio que tenia un cartel que decía "Artículos de calidad para el juego del Quidditch".

" ¡Vamos, o nos vamos a perder!" les grito Alexa, cada vez más cerca de ellas.

Las chicas no respondieron, estaban muy atontadas mirando la nueva Saeta de Fuego Trilenium, estaban seguras de que era espléndida. Alexa al llegar junto a ellas también comenzó a admirar la escoba pero lo que más atrajo su atención fue el póster de un jugador de Quidditch de un equipo llamado Chuddley Cannon, según pudo ver en la parte superior del afiche. El jugador era pelirrojo y las palabras en dorado al pie de la foto le indicaron que se llamaba Ronald Weasley. Se quedo embobada mirándolo.

" Es… es… es re lindo" dijo en un suspiro a sus amigas, pero ellas no la escuchaban. Entre una cosa y la otra perdieron efectivamente a Arabella y a sus compañeros.

" Creo que se fueron por acá" dijo Alexa, cuando volvió en sí señalando una calle muy angosta.

Caminaron y caminaron entre magos y brujas de todas las edades, pero no había ningún rastro de su grupo. Llegaron a un nuevo callejón que tenía una puerta de hierro y arriba de está decía "Callejón Knockturn", la intención de las chicas era entrar, al menos la de Magali y Alexa, Mauge estaba insegura y asustada.

"¡Al fin las encontré!" les dijo una voz, esta provenía de un chico morocho de piel blanca y ojos negros, vestía una túnica negra y a la altura del corazón había un escudo con un león y otro, al lado, con una "P".

"Arabella, estaba preocupada y algo enfadada, pero no se inquieten no le diré que estuvieron aquí" las chicas no entendían "Ahora vamos a la Pensión de Hogwarts para chicos becados"

"Una pregunta¿quién sos?" le preguntó Mauge algo colorada, Magaly la vio e hizo un gran esfuerzo para contener la risa.

"Yo soy Federico García, mucho gusto. Al igual que Uds. soy de Buenos Aires, también soy becado de Hogwarts, estoy en mi sexto año y soy Prefecto de Gryffindor" dijo "los Prefectos son nombrados por sus méritos y como sobresalgo del resto de mis compañeros me dieron ese honor" concluyó sacando pecho con orgullo

"Yo soy Mauge y ellas son Magaly y Alexa, somos amigas desde muy chiquitas y... " pero Alexa no la dejo terminar.

"Claro, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin son las cuatro casas de Hogwarts, si no me equivoco"

"Si, así es, Gryffindor es conocida por tener a los más grandes magos del mundo, Hufflepuff por la fortaleza de sus estudiantes, Ravenclaw por la inteligencia y amabilidad de sus estudiantes y Slytherin es la más conocida por haber dado más magos para el Lado Oscuro"

"Yo no quiero ir a ahí"dijo Magali.

" Bueno eso no es algo que deciden Uds., no les voy a decir el nombre del Juez, eso es una sorpresa" caminaban por las calles del Callejón Diagon nuevamente y escuchaban a Federico con interés "El director del colegio es Albus Dumbledore, el mejor director en toda la historia de Hogwarts"

"¿Quiénes serán nuestros profes?" interrogó Magaly.

"Los mejores son Arabella Fligg que es la nueva Profesora de Transformaciones y Harry Potter, el mejor después de Remus Lupin, claro, sin contar a "Ojoloco" Moody, él será su Profesor en Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras" esta vez fue Magali la que dejó escapar un leve suspiro muy cerca de Mauge y fue ella la que se contuvo "y el único más odioso es Severus Snape, le gusta favorecer a los de Slytherin porque es el jefe de la casa pero disfruta más cuando nos quita puntos a los de Gryffindor"

Mientras caminaban por pasillos y calles del Callejón Diagon, les contó un poco más sobre la Historia del Colegio, y agregó que él era el Capitán y Guardián del Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor y que deseaba poder verlas allí.

"Llegamos, pasen" dijo señalando una hermosa puerta abierta de madera barnizada que tenía tallada la palabra "Hogwarts".

El Hotel era muy lindo, en la recepción había sobre una de las paredes un gran escudo que tenía una "H" rodeada por un león, un tejón, un águila y una serpiente enroscada; también estaba Arabella sentada en un sillón frente a una gran chimenea.

"Por fin llegan, esta vez pasa por ser nuevas y por que las clases aun no empezaron, pero la próxima vez que desobedezcan las ordenes les serán descontados puntos" las amigas se disculparon y "prometieron" que no volvería a pasar algo similar "racias Federico, ahora ¿podrías acompañarlas a su habitación? Mañana deberán levantarse temprano para cambiar su dinero en Gringotts y comprar el material escolar, Buenas Noches"

"Su habitación es la 713, aquí tienen sus llaves. Hasta Mañana" se despidió y se fue.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron temprano, desayunaron y luego Federico acompañó al grupo al banco por orden de Arabella. Allí deberían abrir una cuenta cada una y cambiar su dinero muggle argentino por Galleons, Sickles y Knuts; pues así podrían comprar sus útiles escolares y las túnicas reglamentarias.

Salieron del Banco y se dirigieron a un negocio de túnicas, Madame Malkin, dónde se encontraron con una chica española, según su acento, era morocha, de piel blanca y cejas muy abundantes.

"Hola, soy Sara¿Irán a Hogwarts?"

"Sí¿sos de España?" le contestó y preguntó Alexa.

"Si, así es, es mi primer año en Hogwarts y entro en quinto año, también me becaron por mi excelente promedio en España"

"¡ANDA!" susurró Magaly muy cerca de Mauge, que se tuvo que retirar del negocio porque no aguantaba la risa- "¡Bueno perfecta nos vemos en Hogwarts!" Federico, Alexa y Magaly se fueron riéndose a carcajadas.

"¡Espero que no sea nuestra compañera!" dijo Alexa.

Tuvieron que esperar a que la chica española saliera del negocio, porque Mauge se seguía riendo. Después de comprar sus túnicas y sombreros se fueron al Emporio de Lechuzas, Magali y Mauge querían una lechuza. Alexa había llevado a Minerva, una gata gris atigrada. Entre las dos se compraron una lechuza rojiza, pero el problema era que no se decidían por el nombre: Mauge quería llamarla Dolly y Magali Caty.

Esa tarde recorrieron todo el Callejón y terminaron en la Heladería Florean Fortescue, terminaron sus helados en la terraza del local en donde Federico las apalabro hasta convencerlas de que se probaran para el equipo de Quidditch de sus futuras casas.

"Es una experiencia única, Gyffindor no ha perdido un Campeonato desde 1997" pero la frase fue en vano porque las tres estaban decididas a entrar en los equipos de sus casas, además porque nunca antes habían participado en un equipo y querían saber que se sentía ser parte de un grupo unido por una misma pasión.

Estaba anocheciendo y Federico las estaba llevando de vuelta al hotel cuando pasaron por la puerta del Callejón Knockturn, Magali les hizo señas a sus amigas y después de perder al prefecto, que se había quedado hablando con una mujer de pelo plateado que emitía un gran resplandor, se adentraron al Callejón dedicado, como pronto se dieron cuenta, a las artes tenebrosas.

El primer y el más grande que vieron fue "Borgin y Burkes" en su vidriera vieron dos artículos muy llamativos, "La Mano de la Gloria, que solo alumbra para el que la sostenga. ¡La mejor herramienta de los ladrones!" y un rollo grande de cuerda de ahorcado que al lado tenía una tarjeta que decía "Cuidado: no tocar. Collar embrujado. Hasta la fecha se ha cobrado las vidas de treinta propietarios muggles", más aterrador era la vidriera de enfrente, mostraba cabezas reducidas y una jaula llena de arañas gigantes. No se animaron a entrar en ninguno de esos negocios ni en los siguientes, solo en una librería llamada "Mr. Black's Books", en donde se vendían libros como "Mil y unas formas para torturar muggles, de Rick McMiller" y al leer la tapa de un libro negro con una serpiente en la tapa salieron corriendo, el libro decía "Voldemort: caída y resurrección, vista por Gilderoy Lockhart".

Al cabo de dos horas y de caminar entre magos y brujas de muy mal humor salieron del Callejón, donde estaba Federico enojado por desobedecerlo, solo pudieron disuadirlo a medias de que no habían entrado a propósito y que se habían perdido cuando él se había quedo hablando con una mujer de pelo plateado y brillante; Federico no les hablo por tres días realmente mucho no les afectaba por que sabían que en parte tenían razón. Se reconciliaron con él una tarde que lo invitaron a tomar un helado y a jugar al Truco, solo por que necesitaban un cuarto jugador, pero fue más divertido cuando él les enseñó a jugar al Snap Explosivo.

El día y la semana pasaron rápido, era el 31 de agosto y mañana irían a la Estación King's Cross para tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts que partía a las 11 de la mañana.

* * *

**MagalyLestrange, Alexa Weasley y Witchmaju**

**Espero se hayan divertido, claro es el primer capítulo tal vez no tanto, pero les aseguro que si lo haran a lo grande con los siguientes. ) La historia nacio hace unos cuantos años 2003-2004, no lo recuerdo bien.**

**Agradeceremos sus reviews!!!!  
**

**Hasta el proximo capítulo!  
**

**  
**


	2. El primer viaje en el Hogwarts Express

**CAPITULO II**

**"EL PRIMER VIAJE EN EL HOGWARTS EXPRESS"**

Eran las nueve y los prefectos pasaban por las habitaciones llamando a los alumnos a desayunar. Mauge estaba levantada desde hacia tiempo y ya estaba vestida para salir. En cambio sus compañeras podían contener la emoción del primer día en Hogwarts y aun seguían durmiendo a pesar de los llamados constantes de los prefectos y los sacudones que Mauge les hacia a cada rato.

"¡¡¡Aleeeee!! Despertate, nena, dale… ¡¡¡Maga!!! Maga… arriba… que pibas estas" Pero como única respuesta consiguió que ambas se dieran vuelta para el otro lado y continuaran durmiendo

"Yo las voy a despertar" se decidió. Se dirigió hasta una mesita en donde había una jarra con agua.

"Vamos a ver si siguen durmiendo después de esto" Y sin decir una palabra derramó el contenido de la jarra en el rostro de Magali que lanzó un fuerte grito.

" ¡¡Ay!! Está fría…"

Pero no lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a Alexa. Mauge estaba por derramar el agua también a ella, esta vez había una sonrisa malévola en su rostro producto de la travesura que estaba haciendo. Dejo caer el agua que restaba de la jarra. Alexa se incorporó sobresalta.

"Ay… sálvese quien pueda… mujeres y niños prime…" miró a su alrededor y vio la cara de Mauge y la de Magali que contenían una carcajada "¿Qué pasó?" dijo como si nada, luego vio la jarra en manos de Mauge y la culpabilidad en su rostro.

"Te tenía que despertar" le dijo riéndose con más fuerza. Alexa se levantó con furia en el rostro.

"Vos… ¿te atreviste a tirarme agua en al cara…?" Mauge retrocedió asustada y Magali la miró con extrañeza.

"Perdona, es que nos llaman a desayunar y... y" Mauge dejó la jarra en el piso sin dejar de retroceder. Pero Alexa le sonrió.

"Pagaras cara tu osadía" le gritó riéndose y las otras comprendieron que estaba bromeando "Magaly¿no te parece que merece una castigo por su ofensa?"

"Si" contesto con una sonrisa malévola "no esta bien hacerle eso a una amiga" Magali había comprendido y también se acercaba a Mauge amenazadoramente pero riéndose a la vez.

"Chicas… Por favor… Charlemos, no es tan grave, además tenemos que ir a desayunar y…" pero no la dejaron continuar la corrieron por toda la habitación entre gritos y risas. Cuando por fin la atraparon la tiraron en una de las camas. Alexa tenía las manos en el cuello de Mauge y simulaba ahorcarla, Magali le hacia cosquillas en las plantas de los pies. En ese momento la puerta se abrió de golpe y alguien entró en la habitación. Las tres quedaron de una pieza. Acaba de entrar Arabella.

"¿Alguien me puede explicar por qué no han bajado a desayunar?" y miró fijamente la extraña escena que representaban las tres amigas. Habían quedado como congeladas. Mauge en la cama, sobre ella Alexa con las manos en su cuello y Magali aun agarrando un pie de Mauge. Las tres se dieron cuenta de la ridícula posición y se pararon una al lado de la otra como si fueran a pasar revista. Mauge fue la primera en hablar.

"Es que… estábamos preparándonos y…"

"Si, si y… nos pusimos a... ¿jugar?..." continuo Magaly

"Si y… se nos pasó la hora… no lo volveremos a hacer, profesora" tercio Alexa. La profesora las miró.

"Miren… no puedo estar todo el tiempo controlándolas a ustedes, ya son grandes. El desayuno ya término y ahora están preparando sus cosas para partir a la estación. Les sugiero que hagan lo mismo. Desayunaran algo ligero aquí y bajaran inmediatamente. También les recuerdo que en el colegio no todos son tan compresivos y que las costumbres en este país son diferentes a las del suyo" las miró comprensiva "No lo olviden" Hizo una floritura con su varita y apareció al instante tres tazas con café con leche y tostadas con dulce de leche. A las tres se les dibujo una sonrisa.

"Gracias, no volverá a suceder" Le aseguro Mauge. Arabella se retiró convencida que no seria la última vez que escucharía esa frase proveniente de las tres amigas.

"Nos salvamos por poco" dijo Mauge suspirando y tomando una taza.

"Dulce de leche… ¿cuánto pasara hasta que te vuelva a probar?" Le habló Alexa a su tostada dándole un gran mordico.

"Si" dijo Magali mordiendo la suya.

A las 10 y cuarto salieron del hotel en el autobús que los había llevado hasta ahí. Durante el viaje le explicaron a los nuevos la forma de atravesar la barrera entre las plataformas 9 y 10 para ingresar a la plataforma 9 y ¾, los separaron en grupos de tres personas. Al llegar a King's Cross se separaron para que los muggles no se dieran cuenta. Estaban con mucha incertidumbre y a la vez emocionadas. Mauge y Magali, llevando su lechuza sin nombre, pasaron con Federico, y Alexa y Minerva, con un chico de quinto y otro de séptimo.

Minutos antes de pasar a través de la barrera las tres se contenían la risa que les provocaban los nervios. Una vez que la atravesaron no se pudieron contener.

"Buenísimo" dijo Alexa

"Quiero otra vez" grito Magaly

"Si otra vez" corroboró Mauge. Pero no había tiempo para eso. Sin embargo el asombro no terminó ahí. Cuando vieron el Hogwarts Express se quedaron sin palabras. Magníficamente rojo, echando humo, preparado para salir.

"Tiene que entregar sus mascotas con los baúles, no se puede tener mascotas arriba del tren, a veces se escapan por los pasillos y se forma un lió" les explicó Federico que estaba parado tras de ellas y las trajo de nuevo a tierra. Magali y Mauge se dirigieron hacia el vagón de equipaje, pero se dieron cuenta que Alexa nos las seguía. Se había quedado parada en el lugar en donde habían hablado con Federico.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó Magali

"Es que no quiero dejar a Minerva sola, es muy chiquita todavía"

"Si queres la podes esconder en tu túnica, nadie lo va a notar" Alexa lo pensó un poco: "¿si la encontraban…?"

"Ma si, yo la llevó conmigo" sacó a Minerva del canasto y la puso en la túnica.

"Nosotros llevamos tu baúl, para que no se den cuenta, subí al tren y buscamos un compartimiento" le propuso Magali.

"Esperen que quiero sacar algo" Alexa se acerco al baúl y saco un libro.

"¿Un libro¿Te vas a poner a leer?" le preguntó Magali con cara rara.

"Un poco"

Luego de entregar el equipaje Mauge y Magali subieron al tren y caminaron por los pasillos buscando su compartimiento. De repente Mauge dijo algo.

"Qué bueno Federico ¿no?" Magali se paró y la miró extrañada.

"Si, es copado el pibe, pero ¿Por qué el comentario?"

"Por nada solo pensé…"- pero un grito le corto la frase.

"Hey, acá…" Alexa las llamaba a su compartimiento.

Se ubicaron en su lugar y a los pocos minutos el tren se puso en marcha.

"¿Sabían que Hogwarts esta protegido por encantamientos anti muggles?, hay un lago y un bosque, pero esta prohibido entrar ahí" les comento Alexa con el libro en la mano.

"¿Qué libro es ese?" le preguntó Magali

"Historia de Hogwarts, esta buena la parte que trata de la fundación del colegio" Mauge agarró el libro y también se puso a leerlo.

"Dice que al principio había 4 magos…"

"Si, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin, cada uno fundó una casa para las diferentes características de cada uno…" completó Alexa tomando el libro de nuevo.

"¿Y dice también como es la selección de casas?" las otras se quedaron en silencio esperando que le comentase como era.

"¿Cómo la hacen¿Es una prueba difícil?" interrogó Magali.

"¿Duele?" preguntó Mauge. Alexa les sonrió.

"Este… no les voy a decir nada"

"¿Cómo que no decís nada? Trae el libro para acá" le pidió Magali y se abalanzó hacia ella.

"Dale che, dame el libro" Mauge se sumo a la lucha. Alexa no tenía mucho lugar para esconderse y entre risas trataba de poner lo más lejos posible el libro de las manos de sus amigas. Entre tanta revuelta se abrió la puerta llamándoles la atención, a pesar de que la habían visto una sola vez la reconocieron al momento. Era Sara, la chica española, y la acompañaba otra chica.

"Hola chicas, nos encontramos de nuevo" las saludó. Las tres se sentaron y saludaron con desgano.

"Ella es mi amiga Nadine, pero le decimos Champú" la otra chica se acercó para saludarlas.

"Hola chicas gusto en conocerlas¿ya sabéis a que casa queréis ir?

"No" dijeron las tres juntas.

"Nosotras no tenemos preferencias" continuo Champú "pero seguro que estaremos en Gryffindor o Slytherin que son las mejores, personalmente me gustaría que fuese Slytherin, me han comentado que ha dado excelentes magos y brujas" dijo dándose importancia.

"Está claro excelentes brujas como nosotras" aseguró Sara.

"Que bien, que suerte" contestó con sarcasmo Magaly.

"Si la verdad que buenas deben ser" les dijo Mauge en el mismo tono de Magaly, esta vez las chicas no lo pudieron ignorar.

"Bueno, espero que ustedes al menos estéis en alguna de las mejores, sabéis que es muy selecto y no CUALQUIERA entra" Se dieron vuelta y se fueron antes de que le pudieran contestar. El libro que les arrojó Alexa dio contra la puerta cerrada.

"Al menos hay una casa a la que seguro no vamos a ir" dijo Alexa levantándose a recoger el libro.

"Definitivamente no iremos a Slytherin" dijo Magali

"Eso seguro, si me seleccionan para ir allí me vuelvo a Londres y me hago camarera del Caldero Chorreante" Dijo Mauge y las tres soltaron una carcajada.

"Hablando de selección…" Magali se acordó que estaban tratando de averiguar como era la selección de casas.

"Cierto…" dijo Mauge. Las dos miraron a Alexa. La puerta se abrió de nuevo.

"La próxima vez que entremos a una habitación tenemos que cerrar con llave o poner tranca" Exclamó Magaly cansada de las interrupciones. Era una señora muy anciana y regordeta que arrastraba un carrito.

"¿Quieren algo de comer chicas?"

"Sí" contestaron las tres recordando su pequeño y lejano desayuno.

Compraron de todo y el compartimiento quedó en pocos minutos lleno de envolturas vacías de ranas de chocolate, de grageas de todos los sabores y restos de porciones de tartas. Cuando terminaron juntaron los despojos y Magali salió al pasillo para buscar un lugar en donde tirar la basura. En ese instante Minerva se despertó, ya que todo el viaje había estaba placidamente dormida acostada en un rincón de asiento. Se desperezo.

"Cierto, tiene hambre, no comió nada la pobre" pero antes de que Alexa pudiera agarrarla, Minerva saltó del asiento y salió como un rayo a través de la puerta.

"OH, no, si la encuentran nos vamos a tener un problema groso… otra vez" Alexa salio en busca de su gata al igual que Mauge, se chocaron con Magali que las siguió sin comprender a dónde iban. Buscaron por alguno de los compartimientos cercanos sin atreverse a preguntar si habían visto una gata. Al fin abrieron un compartimiento y la vieron en los regazos de un chico. Compartía ese camarote con otros tres. Los cuatro chicos parecían tener la misma edad, salvo que dos de ellos tenían el cabello de un rojo furioso y muchas pecas en la cara, mientras que los otros dos eran de pelo negro azabache.

"Disculpen" Dijo Alexa "es que mi gata se me escapó"

"Se supone que ni deben traer animales al tren" les dijo uno de los chicos morochos.

"Si pero…" estaba diciendo Mauge, cuando vio que el bolsillo, del chico que estaba al lado de este, se movía. "¿Qué tenes ahí?"

"Nada" contestó este.

"Vamos, la NADA no se mueve así" Magali que estaba más cerca se aproximó al pelirrojo y le preguntó de nuevo que tenía en el bolsillo. Un tímido ulular fue su respuesta.

"¿Una lechuza?" preguntaron las tres al unísono.

"¿Cómo podes tener una lechuza en el bolsillo?" le preguntó Mauge el muchacho metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó una lechuza muy pequeña.

"Es una Scops. Entran en la palma de la mano" La pequeña lechuza sacudió un poco sus alas. Pero mientras todos miraban a la lechuza, Minerva luchaba con desesperación para librarse de los brazos de su dueña. Quería saltar sobre la lechuza.

"Minerva no… disculpen es que no comió nada… y debió sentir que estaba acá su… almuerzo. Mejor volvemos"

"Si vamos…" dijo Mauge, pero Magaly las agarró de la túnica.

"Un momento chicas, que modales, no nos presentamos, Yo soy Magaly, ella es Mauge y la de la gata perdida, es Alexa, digo… tienen que saber nuestros nombres para poder acusarnos de que tenemos un animal en el tren ¿No?" les dijo y se sonrieron.

"Tienen razón- dijo el que aparentaba ser el mayor. Yo soy Alan Bridge, él" señalando al chico que estaba junto a la ventana "es Peter Weasley estamos en nuestro sexto curso y ellos en quinto" dijo mientras señalaba al chico de la scops y al otro "Dan, mi hermano y John hermano de Peter" Alexa le sonrió cuando lo presentaron y no le extraño para nada que tuvieran mismo apellido en realidad era lo que menos le importaba "digo… por si quieren acusarnos de tener un animal en el tren"

"Si lo tendremos en cuenta" contestó Magali entre las risas. Las tres se estaban marchando cuando uno de los chicos les dijo.

"¿Qué van a hacer con la gata cuando las seleccionen? Veo que son nuevas por aquí y todos los nuevos pasan por la Selección" Las tres se miraron, no habían pensado en eso.

"Yo la puedo cuidar y después se la entrego sana y salva, me la pueden dar antes de bajar del tren" les dijo Alan.

"Está bien será lo mejor, antes de que bajemos del tren venimos por acá"

"Bueno, la verdad espero que estén en nuestra casa, en Gryffindor" contestó con una sonrisa.

Salieron las tres del compartimiento, Alexa ocultó a Minerva bajo la túnica dando la última mirada a John antes de cerrar la puerta y pudo ver como este se sonrojaba.

"Que bueno que los encontramos¿no?" concluyó Alexa una vez en el compartimiento.

"Disculpa, no será mejor decir "que bueno que lo encontré" contestó Magali.

"¿A que te referís?" dijo Alexa con pretendida inocencia.

"Vamos… se re notó que te gustó el pelirrojo de la lechuza" Le dijo Mauge con una sonrisa.

"Se llama John" dijo Alexa sin querer y viendo que no podía salvar la situación agregó "…y tenía unos lindos ojos verdes"

"¿Viste?, jaja, ahora solo me falta a mi encontrar a alguien" suspiró Magali.

"No para… a mi también" le contestó Mauge. Sus amigas se rieron.

"¿Por qué se ríen¿O acaso me conocen a alguien?" ninguna contestó. Justo en ese momento el tren comenzó a frenar y tenían que dar a Minerva para que la cuiden. Fueron allí y entregaron la gata a Alan que la ocultó bajo su túnica. Pero antes de que pudieran volver a su compartimiento apareció Federico quien sabe de donde.

" ¿En qué andan ustedes?" interrogó con perspicacia. Mauge se puso colorada.

"En nada" contestaron las tres juntas pareciendo demasiado culpable para lo que hubieran preferido. Pero Federico no preguntó más.

Cuando bajaron del tren una voz llamó a todos los de primero y a todos los nuevos becados. Los nervios por la selección, que pudieron esquivar la mayor parte del viaje, habían vuelto. El momento se acercaba.

* * *

**Capítulo escrito por: Alexa Weasley **

**Gracias Totales a Nadesiko04 y a Juangone, por sus hermosos Reviews!!! **

**Desde ya agradecemos los nuevos reviews y tambien les damos la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores, los alla o no, con justo recibirimos sus alajos, criticas, sugerencias, etc. )  
**

**MagalyLestrange, Alexa Weasley y Witchmaju**


	3. La Seleccion de Casas

**CAPÍTULO III**

"**LA SELECCIÓN DE CASAS"**

"¡Primer año! ¡Becados! ¡Vengan!" gritó la voz de un hombre grandote, alto, robusto y con barba negra que llamaba e iluminaba la zona con un foco.

Las tres formaron fila junto con más chicos que empezaban a socializarse. Al principio se sintieron ridículas junto a los niños, que eran más chicos, pero luego otros de su edad se les unieron, en ese grupo estaban Sara y Champú. El señor los condujo a todos hacia pequeños barcos. De pura coincidencia, y de mala gana, les tocó ir en el mismo que Sara y Champú.

"¡Que casualidad!" dijo Magaly que trataba de contener la risa que le causaba las caras de Sara y su amiga.

Hubo un momento en que viajaban que ninguna habló, al parecer ninguna tenía ganas de hablar, solo se escuchaba los murmullos de otros barcos y el ruido del agua.

"¿Adónde vamos?" preguntó Magali interrumpiendo el silencio.

"Vamos a Hogwarts..." le contesto Champú con tono burlón.

"Ya lo se pero ¿a donde iremos a parar en esto?" dijo señalando el bote que cada vez le parecía más inseguro. Sara y Champú se rieron.

Otra vez el silencio, las tres brujas no querían ser expulsadas antes de ser seleccionadas, pero poquito a poco un castillo gigante, lleno de ventanas, con jardines inmensos, estatuas y mucha iluminación se asomaba a medida que iban avanzando, Mauge abría los ojos cada vez más grandes y suspiraba, Alexa abría la boca y Magali se quedó hipnotizada mirándolo.

"Eso... eso... ¿es Hogwarts?"

"Si... es hermoso"

Al bajar de los barcos, se oyó la misma voz del hombre barbudo¡Primeros¡Formen por favor!

"¿Quién es?" preguntó Mauge a Alexa

"Es Rubeus Hagrid, el guardabosque, según lo que sé..."

Hagrid los condujo hacia el castillo y se detuvo por una escalera ancha pintada de dorado y en la pared colgaban llamas de fuego, de ella bajó una bruja:

"Primer año y becados, muy bien, me presento soy la Profesora McGonagall y soy la actual jefa de la casa Gryffindor... Tanto de cómo los becados y los de Primero esperamos excelentes logros, ahora iremos a la ceremonia de selección"

McGonagall condujo a todos hacia unas puertas que cuando se abrieron entraron en un paraíso, en vez de techo era cielo con estrellas, enfrente había unas mesas decoradas donde un señor con barba blanca larga y toga lila los saludaba rodeado de otros magos y brujas.

"Wau" exclamaron las tres al unísono.

Mientras avanzaban cuatro mesas largas y grandes llenas de jóvenes brujos cada uno en su toga tenía el dibujo de su casa.

"¡Muy bien!" dijo McGonagall "Ahora pasaremos a la ceremonia de selección, para los magos nuevos, la ceremonia se hace así: se llamaran primero a los de primero y luego a los becados, serán nombrados de a uno y tendrán que ponerse el sombrero seleccionador sobre su cabeza y este le dirá a que casa irá, empecemos"

McGonagall sacó de una urna un sombrero alto, en punta, sucio y roto... pero de repente el mágico sombrero empezó a hablar, haciendo que Mauge se retrasara y le pisara el pie a Alexa.

El sombrero saludo y cantó una canción que todos se pusieron a acompañarle con palmas, después de cantar su canción y hablar un poquito de su historia, la jefa de Gryffindor sacó un pergamino grande y gastado, comenzó a hablar.

"¡Cuándo escuchen su nombre... vengan... mucha suerte!"

"¡Babilius, Megan!"

La pequeña niña, seguida por sus trenzas rubias, subió lentamente y con cara mala se sentó y el sombrero se posó en su cabeza murmurándole cosas al oído hasta que de repente se escucho¡Ravenclaw!

La chica feliz, bajó directo a la mesa de su nueva casa donde todos la aplaudían y recibían.

"¡Wilson, Mathew!"

Otro que subió con la cara blanca y las manos traspiradas, se sentó, y el sombrero pensó y murmuro, pero al final dijo¡Slytherin!

Después de terminar con los de primero los últimos doce alumnos, todos becados que empezaban su quinto año, esperaban impacientes ser nombrados por la profesora.

"¡Estoy muy nerviosa!" dijo Alexa

"¡Suerte chicas, ojalá estén en Gryffindor!" les dijo Dan desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

"Gracias" contestaron a coro

"¡Grant, Maximiliano!" Gritó McGonagall.

El pobre chico subió con la cara pálida como leche y se sentó, pero apenas el sombrero se apoyó en su cabeza dijo¡Hufflepuff!

El chico se fue a su mesa con más color en la cara, donde todos lo aplaudían y lo saludaban.

"¡Coronel, Estefanía!

"¡Ravenclaw!" dijo el sombrero casi sin pensarlo. Los de la casa se pararon para recibirla como a todos los alumnos, pero las tres amigas no aguantaban la ansiedad.

"¡FERNÁNDEZ, MAGALI!" gritó McGonagall.

El nombre anunciado por la profesora llamo la atención de cuatro alumnos de Gryfinndor sobre todo de cierto morocho, que no puedo evitar decir en voz alta: Espero que lo toque Gryffindor. Comentario que hizo que sus amigos lo burlaran un poco, lo que hizo que la Profesora McGonogall les llamará la atención.

"¡Ay Dios mío!" Suspiró la joven bruja mientras se aproximaba al sombrero con pasos cortos y despacio, al sentarse el sombrero se posó en su cabeza.

"Mmmmm... hermoso cerebro... veo valentía, te gusta el riesgo... amas el baile, gentileza, corazón enorme... hay alguien que esta pensando en voz en este momento..."

"¿Vos miras el corazón o el cerebro?... ¿quién piensa en mi?" inquirió Magali nerviosisima.

"Averígualo tú sola... veo carácter fuerte como tus amigas... uhh te designare a¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Magaly más contenta que nene pequeño con juguete nuevo, salió corriendo hacia la mesa de Grffindor a sentar junto con los únicos chicos que había conocido. Los dos pelirrojos y el mayor de los morochos tuvieron que contener la risa al ver como Dan saludaba a Magali, tan frenéticamente como si quisiese desprenderle el brazo de lugar.

"¡FRIAS, MARIA EUGENIA!"

"¡Hay no!" exclamó aterrorizada de miedo

"Dale, anda que no es una película de miedo... anda que me pones más nerviosa... " la alento Alexa comprendiéndola.

Mauge fue despacio y lento hacia donde se encontraba el sombrero, se sentó con las manos congeladas...

"Veo... mmm... muy linda cabecita... veo valor, decisión, ganas de aprender y algo muy importante¡respeto!... te mereces ir a... ¡GRYFFINDOR!"

"¡¡¡¡Si!!!!!" gritó Mauge de un salto. Se fue directo a la mesa de Gryffindor donde todos la saludaban sobre todo Federico, Peter, Alan, Dan y Jhon. Cuando se sento junto a su amiga Magaly no pudieron evitar darse un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Rindbelon, Maribel!"

El sombrero se apoyó en su cabeza y gritó¡Ravenclaw!...

"¡Romeo, Sara!"

"¡Slytherin!" dijo el sombrero casi sin rozar su cabeza.

Ella bajó con aires de grandeza y Mauge la burlaba desde la mesa de Gryffindor haciendo reir a todos sus nuevos compañeros.

Después vino Nadine que termino en Slytherin, otros cuatro chicos que quedaban fueron repartidos dos en Ravenclaw y los otros en Hufflepuff.

"¡WEASLEY, ALEXA!"

"¡Hay mi Diosito!" dijo en voz baja.

Magaly la alentó alzando su dedo gordo y Alexa pasó al frente de todos poniéndose colorada se sentó, el sombrero se apoyó en su cabeza.

"Veo... mmm... que lindo cerebro... veo mucha inteligencia y lucidez, valentía, coraje... veo que en tu corazón hay un chico muy especial... tenes todas las cualidades para ir a... ¡GRYFFINDOR!"

Alexa bajó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, para luego ir a sentarse con sus amigas quienes la abrazaron entre las dos haciendo un gran abrazo grupal.

Terminada la selección Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts, dio la bienvenida con un gran banquete, con un solo movimiento de su varita, las exquisiteces más ricas salieron a la mesa. Las tres se abalanzaron para comer ya que estaban muertas de hambre... de repente unos fantasmas entraron y Alexa se sobresaltó.

"No te asustes" le dijo John medio colorado "Son los fantasmas de cada casa..."

Mauge y Magali se rieron bajito... y siguieron comiendo.

Dumbledore pidió a los prefectos que llevaran a sus alumnos a sus casas a dormir que mañana empezarían las clases y sería un día bastante agitado.

Federico estaba por demás de contento de que las chicas estuvieran en Gryffindor, con dulzura los condujo hacia la sala común de su casa. Mauge se adelanto un poco mas hacia Federico, cosa que hizo que casi se tropezara y Alexa y Magaly estallaran de risa.

"¡Muy bien!" dijo autoritario Federico "Las chicas dormirán a la derecha y los varones a la izquierda... ¡dulces sueños!"

"Chau" dijo Mauge

"Chau" saludo Peter "Nos vemos mañana..."

"¿Este que me saluda?" se cuestionó Mauge en voz alta.

"Seguro que esperaba que la saludara Fede" acotó Alexa, ella y Magali se rieron burlonamente lo que hizo que Mauge se pusiera tan colorada como el pelo de Peter.

Subieron las escaleras hacia sus dormitorios. Entraron por la puerta que estaba señalizada con un cartel que decía: 5° AÑO- Any Scott, Estefanía Grint, Magali Fernández, M. Eugenia Frías y Alexa Weasley. Sus baúles y sus mascotas ya estaban allí, seguramente Alan había traído a Minerva ya que dormía placidamente sobre la cama de su dueña, el dormitorio era redondo, tenía 5 camas con acolchados bordo y dorados y en el respaldo tenían tallado el nombre de cada una de sus propietarias.

"¡No doy más!" suspiró Magali, se dejó caer sobre su cama.

Sus amigas la imitaron. Sus otras dos compañeras se despidieron, cerraron las cortinas de sus camas y se durmieron al instante, los ronquidos de una de ellas lo demostraba. Mauge se empezó a reír lo que hizo que sus amigas se tentaran y se contagiaran de su risa. Para que ninguna de las que dormían se despertaran y Mauge y Magali pararan de reírse, Alexa se paró y le aplicó un hechizo silenciador a Anya que era la que roncaba. Cuando se dio vuelta para seguir conversando con sus amigas sobre los chicos que habían conocido, en especial de John, sus compañeras ya estaban plácidamente dormidas. Alexa no lo pensó, se acostó y se quedo dormida junto a Minerva.

**Cítulo Escrito por: Magaly Lestrange**

**Aca nuevamente un nuevo Capítulo de estas tres brujitas, algo, loquitas. Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Miles de gracias por leernos, dejen o no reviews ;-)**

**Esperamos sus reviews!!! **

**Magaly Lestrange, Alexa Weasley y Wichmaju**

**PS: Les recomiendo lean el fic "Kevin Older y el Cubo Embrujado", una excelente idea, por Juangone.**

**Saludos!**

**Witchmaju**


	4. Un Mal Comienzo

**CAPITULO IV**

**"UN MAL COMIENZO"**

"¡CHICAS, LEVANTENSEN, VAN A LLEGAR TARDE!" les gritó Anya saliendo del dormitorio. Mauge y Magali se tuvieron que tragar la risa al verla. 

"¡No, otra vez tarde¡NO!" saltó Alexa de la cama.

Las tres se vistieron y arreglaron lo más rápido que pudieron. Por suerte se encontraron con Peter, Alan, Dan y John en el camino al Gran Salón. Los chicos las condujeron por pasillos y puertas secretas era el camino más corto, según ellos, las amigas no pensaban lo mismo.

En el Salón las mesas ya estaban llenas de alumnos que estaban terminando de desayunar. Se sentaron en el único espacio vacío que quedaba, junto a sus tazas había un pergamino para cada uno que tenía escrito sus horarios. Magali fue la primera en desplegar el suyo.

"¡OH no!¡Esto es el colmo!"

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó Dan.

"Que en nuestra primera clase tenemos que ver la cara de tonta de Sara y su amiga Champú" Dan no entendía "Encima dentro de... ¡diez minutos!" gritó leyendo su reloj.

"Mejor nos vamos" dijo Alexa que ya estaba parada y con su mochila en la mano.

Corrieron por pasillos secretos y puertas y más puertas. Estaban por llegar a las mazmorras cuando Mauge tropezó con un prefecto, que resulto ser Federico, sus amigas tuvieron que tirar de su túnica por que quería quedarse a hablar con él.

Entraron al aula, por suerte el profesor no estaba. Se sentaron todos juntos en la mesa más amplia. A los cinco minutos se oyó un portazo... era el profesor. El hombre era bastante canoso y su pelo gris era demasiado grasiento. Vestía una túnica negra del cuello a los píes.

"Algunos ya me conocen, para los nuevos les diré que guarden sus libros, no necesitaran nada de palabras y lecturas inverosímiles" Alexa dejó escapar un leve suspiró de decepción "Mi nombre es Severus Snape y conmigo aprenderán el maravilloso arte de las pociones. Es por eso que en mis clases me gusta que presten atención... ¡Y- QUE- NO- SÉ- DUERMAN!" miró severamente a Magaly.

Mauge al advertir la mirada del profesor le dio un fuerte codazo a su compañera en las costillas, porque estaba durmiendo detrás de su caldero.

"¡Déjame tranquila!" gritó Magaly. No había visto la cara amenazadora de Snape.

"¡10 puntos menos para Gryffindor!" bramó el profesor

"Pero... mire a Sara Romero" era Alexa.

"Bueno... bueno... ahora una alumna me dice como debo seguir mis clases... ¡5 puntos menos para Gryffindor y 5 puntos menos por Ud. señorita Frías!" los de Gryffindor las miraban con odio mientras que los de Slytherin hacían muecas asquerosas "En cuanto a Ud. señorita Romero espero que no vuelva a encontrarla así" fue lo único que le dijo.

Entre los 4 tuvieron que sujetar a Dan que quería enfrentar a Snape pero ellos sabían muy bien que eso no era bueno.

Snape continuó la clase como se le dio la gana: a Alexa que había conseguido que su poción se volviera verde le sumó 5 puntos a Gryffindor y a Champú que había logrado que su poción se volviera casi verde le regaló 20 puntos a Slytherin. Las amigas salieron muy decepcionadas por su primera clase, habían perdido tantos puntos en solo unos minutos y no podían cuestionar a ningún profesor mucho menos a uno como ese. John las animó contándoles que ese tipo de episodios en las clases de Snape eran muy comunes y que lamentaba no habérselo dicho antes de entrar.

Su próxima clase era Historia de la Magia, las clases eran dictadas por el profesor Binns. Este era muy especial porque era un fantasma, de hecho, el único fantasma que dictaba clases en Hogwarts. Por suerte en esta no les sacaron puntos, pero a Mauge y a Magali les había resultado muy aburrido estudiar La Historia de Hogwarts, Alexa era la única que tomaba notas de la lección y en muchas ocasiones tuvo que codear a sus amigas para traerlas a la Tierra. La campana sonó señalando el final de la tortura.

"¡Por fin terminó!" exclamaron Mauge y Magali al mismo tiempo.

Era la hora de almorzar y en el Gran Salón se encontraron con sus amigos. Durante el almuerzo llegaron un montón de lechuzas, una rojiza era la Sin- Nombre de Mauge y Magali. Mauge tomó el paquete que le arrojó la lechuza mientras que Magali le daba una galletita.

"¿Para que usaste a Caty?"

" Mandé una carta de suscripción a El Profeta, el diario de los magos para que estemos al día con los sucesos mágicos... este... me lo recomendó Federico el día de la selección... Miren" les alcanzó el diario a sus amigas y estas pudieron ver que decía, en letras grandes y brillantes, "GRAN TRIUNFO DE LOS CHUDDLEY CANNON GRACIAS A SU NUEVO CAPITAN Y GUARDIAN: RON WEASLEY"

"John… Ron se parece mucho a ti" le dijo Alexa sonrojándose.

"Es nuestro padre" le contesto tajante Peter. Las chicas no tuvieron otra que creerles, el parecido de los dos con Ron Weasley era demasiado.

"Nos vemos" los dos chicos se pararon y se retiraron del Salón acompañados por sus otros amigos. Al parecer no les gustaba hablar de su padre.

"Maga la lechuza se llama Dolly y no Caty" Mauge tenía ganas de pelear un poquito.

"¡CATY!" contestó Magali.

"¡DOLLY!"

"¡CATY!"

"¡DOLLY¡DOLLY¡DOLLY!"gritó Mauge, pero alguien pudo oírla.

"¿Todo bien por acá?"era Arabella.

"Todo bien, profesora ya nos íbamos" dijo Alexa mirando a sus amigas.

Salieron del Salón rumbo al lago tenían una hora libre antes de su clase siguiente Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, tenían muchas ganas de conocer al calamar gigante. Al llegar al lago vieron que estaban Alan, Dan, Peter y John arrogando una especie de bombas al lago pero éstas eran devueltas a ellos por una especie de tentáculos gigantes.

"¿Esas son las bombas fétidas?" les pregunto Magaly.

"Sí¿no son buenísimas?" contestó Dan algo colorado.

"¡SÍ!" gritaron al unísono.

"Tengo una idea"

"¿Cuál Alan?"

"¿Qué piensan de ir al Bosque Prohibido, esta noche?" las amigas se miraron extrañadas "Nosotros, con mi hermano y con los Weasleys, hemos ido montones de veces y nunca nos agarraron... les aseguro que podrán ver hermosos unicornios" añadió viendo las caras de las chicas.

"¿Al Bosque?¿Acaso no esta Prohibido?"

"No te preocupes, Maugita, les aseguro que no les pasara nada malo, sabemos como protegernos" le dijo Peter sacando pecho.

"John... ¿vos vas?"

"Claro Alexa, hay miles de seres y lugares extraños para ver en el Bosque y ni hablar de los unicornios y además..."

"¿Venís Maga?- le interrumpió Dan.

"Claro... pero... si vamos..."

"¡Hola Profesor!" fue interrumpida por Alexa.

"¿Así que quieren ver un unicornio?" era Hagrid. Alexa se preguntaba hasta donde había escuchado el profesor "Ahora vengan conmigo Ud. 4 que la clase empieza en 5 minutos"

Las amigas siguieron casi corriendo a Hagrid, era tan grande que por cada paso que él daba tenían que dar tres, en cambio Dan y John los seguían caminando muy tranquilamente.

Llegaron a una pequeña cabaña de madera y techo de paja, supusieron que era la casa de Hagrid al menos eso les contó Alexa- era la única que había leído Historia de Hogwarts y no hacía mas que serviles como una especie de guía turística- al lado de la cabaña había 20 especies de perros parecidos a los terrier Jack Russell, salvo que tenían una cola bífida. El pelaje de las criaturas era realmente hermoso, había uno en especial que tenía un color semejante al dorado al contacto con la luz solar. Eran todas hembras por que tenían entre 5 y 6 cachorros igualitos a ellas cada una.

"Veamos... Romero... ¿qué criaturas tenemos enfrente"

"Ud. es el profesor debería saberlo" contesto de mala gana y riéndose. Sus compañeros de Slytherin se unieron a la broma algo que los de Gryffindor detestaron.

"Son Crups, perros creados por magos. Son fieles a los magos y brujas pero detestan a los muggles. Solo se permiten tenerlos de mascotas con un permiso y las hembras no dejan tocar a sus crías sin su permiso" Alexa apago las risas de los Slytherin.

"¡Excelente!¡10 puntos para Gryffindor y 10 menos para Slytherin por el mal comportamiento de una de sus alumnas!" Sara miró burlonamente a Hagrid.

Hagrid pasó los siguientes 40 minutos de la clase dictándoles las características principales de los Crups. Dan y John jugaban un ahorcado que fue interrumpido cuando Alexa miró el pergamino de John al ver que este no escribía.

"Bueno ahora reúnanse en grupos de tres y traten de convencer a las Crups para tocar a sus cachorros, él que lo logre obtendrá puntos extras"

Hagrid les indico que ellas tres trabajarían con la más linda y que su nombre era Tufty.

"¿Pero profesor no nos iba a mostrar los unicornios?" pregunto Magali con interés.

"Eso será la próxima clase... Empiecen cuando quieran"

Mauge fue la primera en acercarse a Tufty ya que amaba a los perros.

"Hola Tufty" Mauge saludo a la perra creyendo que no le entendía pero igual lo hizo.

"Hay... Los perros no hablan... No esperes una respuesta... "se burló Champú que estaba trabajando con su odiosa amiga Sara y otra chica de Slytherin.

"Si no las tratas con respeto nunca te harán caso" dijo Alexa.

"¡No te metas sabelotodo!" dijo Sara "¿No ves que ni se mueve?"

Pero para sorpresa de todas Tufty bajo la mirada ante Mauge y se le acercó, lamió su mano y dejó que le acariciara su hermoso pelo. Mauge sonrió de orgullo haciendo que Sara y su amiga se dieran vuelta sin decir nada más.

Al instante Tufty había permitido que Alexa y Magaly se acerquen a ella. En menos de 5 minutos las tres estaban jugando con sus cachorros sin ningún problema a lo cual Hagrid les dio 20 puntos a cada una.

"Mira vos... Hay que saludar a esta bestia bruta... ¡AY!¡Me mordió!"grito Sara. Se lo merecía por no hacerles caso.

Hagrid corrió al ver que la mano de Sara sangraba intensamente.

"Quédense lejos de las Crups, espérenme hasta que vuelva de la enfermería" les ordenó Hagrid, llevándose a Sara hacia el castillo.

"¡Espero que con este incidente nos pongan un profesor como la gente!" exclamó Champú.

"¡CÁLLATE NENA!" le gritó Magali.

"¡A MI NO ME CALLA NADIE!"

"¿QUERES PELEAR?" Magali no aguantaba más la bronca.

"Hola profesora"

"¿QUÉ DECIS NO HAY NINGUNA PROFESORA PARA DEFENDERTE¿TENES MIEDO?" Magali estaba roja de la furia que sentía.

"¡YO TE AYUDO!" saltó Mauge todavía más colorada que Magali.

"¡YO TAMBIEN!¡DALE PÉGALE!" tres contra una.

"Chicas tiene razón, dense vuelta y no peleen más" las trajo a la Tierra Dan.

"Le das la razón a esta..."el rostro de Magali pasó del rojo al blanco papel.

"¿Tengo que seguir oyéndolas?" era Arabella que tenía el rostro más severo que la vez que llegaron tarde a desayunar en el Hotel "Sabía que aquella vez no iba a ser la última, no les quitaré puntos por que esta no es mi clase pero sí cumplirán un castigo... las cuatro que ya les será anunciado"

"Pero profesora yo no hice nada" dijo con voz de angelito Champú.

"¡Nada de peros¡Síganme la clase ha terminado por hoy!" todo el grupo siguió a Arabella hasta el Colegio.

El día escolar había terminado, las chicas estaban en la Sala Común de Gryffindor pensando que no habían tenido peor día que ese. Terminaron sus tareas bastante tarde, sus cabezas estaban en otro lado, pero cuando estaban por ir a sus dormitorios alguien les habló.

"¿Todavía quieren ir al Bosque?" era Peter que estaba con su hermano, Alan y Dan.

"Sí y no" Mauge y Alexa miraban confusas a Magali "si nos encuentran en otro lío podrían echarnos, ya saben por lo de la peleita"

"¿Echar?¿Por qué?" era Federico que salía del pasillo de entrada.

"Solo les vamos a enseñar el Castillo, perfecto, digo prefecto" Mauge le dirigió una mirada severa a Peter.

"¡Será mejor que vayan a dormir!¡Mañana en alguna hora libre les pueden mostrar el Castillo!... ¡Y 5 puntos menos para Gryffindor por contestarme de ese modo Señor Weasley!¡Vayan a la cama¡Ahora!" las chicas nunca habían visto de esa forma a Federico.

"Bueno nos vamos" dijo Peter "¡Vamos lindas!"

"Espera Mauge quiero decirte algo" Mauge miro extrañada a sus amigas no tenía idea de que asunto podía querer tratar Federico con ella.

"Peter ya tienes competencia" le susurró John a su hermano. Peter subió las escaleras bastante malhumorado.

"Dan, nos vemos dentro de una hora" le llego a decir Magali antes de entrar por la puerta que conducía a su dormitorio.

Alexa y Magali esperaron en su dormitorio a Mauge ansiosas por saber que le había dicho Federico. Cuando Mauge volvió a los 5 minutos, al dormitorio, donde estaban sus amigas bien despiertas, enseguida la atacaron con preguntas pero Mauge no las respondía solo las esquivaba. Fue inútil tratar de sacarle algo no les dijo nada solo que algún día se los diría por que primero debería corroborar algo.

A las 11 en punto bajaron las escaleras hacia la Sala Común pero los chicos no estaban, decididas se fueron ellas solas. Todavía no sabían muy bien el camino para salir del Colegio pero no les vendrían mal unas vueltas para distraer la mente.

Salieron por el retrato de la Dama Gorda después de que ésta deja correr su cuadro dormida. Caminaron por pasillos oscuros hasta que a Alexa le salió el hechizo _Lumus_ enseguida tuvo que apagarlo con el contrahechizo por que habían oído voces a la vuelta de la esquina. Cuando se asomaron vieron a Sara y a Champú conversando desde la puerta de la enfermería. Magali no lo pensó.

"¡Así las quería encontrar!" gritó Magaly "¡Solas y rompiendo las reglas!"

"Baja la voz quieres... Despertareis a alguien y nos meteréis de nuevo a todas en problemas y además Uds. también estáis rompiendo las reglas" dijo Sara en tono desagradable.

"¡Y ES VERDAD!" era la profesora McGonagall.

"Profesora..."

"Silencio... Síganme" las condujo a las 5 a su despacho "La verdad que estoy decepcionada por Uds. señoritas... Tres Gryffindor fuera de la cama ¿por qué no estaban en sus dormitorios?"

"Nosotras..." quedaba medio estúpido decir que querían tomar aire pensó Alexa y se cayó.

"Y Uds. saben muy bien que a estas horas las visitas a la enfermería están prohibidas" las miró severamente a Sara y a su amiga "Tengo entendido que no es la primera vez que un suceso como este se lleva acabo con Uds. señoritas..."

"¿Nos van a echar?" preguntó Mauge.

"No, esta vez le quitaremos puntos a sus casas 50 por cada una de las cinco y cumplirán un castigo que será el doble en el caso de Uds. cuatro" les dirigió una mirada severa "Ahora las llevare a sus dormitorios"

Siguieron a la profesora McGonagall hasta las mazmorras que llevó a Sara y a Champú por un pasillo, a los diez minutos condujo a sus alumnas a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. No hablaron en todo el camino solo caminaban detrás de la profesora arrastrando los píes y con la cabeza baja.

Se fueron a dormir sin decir nada, se sentían muy mal, en un solo día perdieron demasiados puntos haciendo que Gryffindor quedara última en la carrera por la Copa de las Casas. Mauge no aguanto más y se puso a llorar de la bronca y la impotencia que sentía. Magali quería dormir pero estaba muy distraía con sus pensamientos y los llantos de Mauge.

"¡Deja de llorar!¡Vas a despertar a las chicas!"

"Debí... snif... hacerle caso a Fede" dijo Mauge tratando de mostrase calmada"

"¿Caso a Fede?¿Por qué?" le pregunto Alexa.

"¿Desde cuándo lo llamas Fede?"- pregunto suspicaz Magalí.

"Cuando me llamó me dijo que tratáramos de no juntarnos con el grupo de Alan y Peter" la voz de Mauge era más clara "Yo no le hice caso... pensé que me lo dijo solo por que Peter le había contestado mal y ahora me doy cuenta que tenía razón"

"¿Por qué te habrá dicho eso?" le pregunto Magali mostrando más interés.

"No sé, cuando le pregunte no me respondió"

"Miren chicas, mañana nos espera un día agitado..." Magali quería seguir preguntando pero Mauge mostraba que no quería saber más nada "¿Por qué no vamos a dormir?" Mauge miro a Alexa con gratitud" ¡Buenas Noches!" se dio vuelta y se acostó.

Ninguna de las tres pudo conciliar el sueño rapidamente, eran bastante concientes de que les esperaría enfrentar un día bastante negro.

* * *

**Capitulo escrito por: Witchmaju**

**Magalí Lestrange, Alexa Wealey y Witchmaju**

**Muchas gracias por leernos! Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo tanto como nosotras. Agradecemos sus reviews.**

**Witchmaju**

**Pd: Les recomiendo lean Kevin Older y el Cubo Embrujado, escrita por Jaungone, una gran idea de la que me alegra ser parte. (Pueden acceder desde mis favoritos)**

**Saludos**


	5. Una Visita  Inesperada

**CAPÍTULO V**

**"UNA VISITA INESPERADA"**

"¿Que tenemos qué?"

"Menos 50 puntos"

"¿Cómo? Menos 50, no puede ser"

"Ahí míralo tu misma. En el tablero de posiciones. Gryffindor esta última y con menos 50 puntos, ni siquiera tenemos cero"

El comentario al día siguiente en el desayuno era uno solo. En el segundo día de clases Gryffindor tenía menos 50 puntos. Todos se preguntaban por qué. Las respuestas a esa pregunta no habían bajado a desayunar, estaban las tres solas en el dormitorio.

"No quiero ir a desayunar" decía Mauge desde debajo de su cobija.

"Yo tampoco" contestaba Magali sentada en su cama "¿se imaginan lo que nos van a decir los demás cuando vean el marcador y se enteren de lo que pasó?"

"Vamos tenemos que bajar igual, tenemos que ir a las clases…" Alexa trataba de animarlas, inútilmente ya que en su voz también se notaba el nerviosismo "Además… ¿saben que materia tenemos hoy?... ¿no vieron sus horarios? Tenemos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras… con Harry Potter"

De pronto Magali levantó la cabeza y Mauge salió de entre las cobijas, al destaparse se pudo ver que ella tenía puesta la túnica. Al parecer se había vestido y vuelto a acostar.

Magaly se paró y buscó su horario en la mochila.

"Sí, tiene razón…en la primera clase…"

"OH no, y si no bajamos nos la perderemos" Mauge se incorporo rápidamente y busco también su mochila.

Ya están las tres listas para bajar, eran las 8 menos 5, ya no tenían tiempo de desayunar. Estaban por atravesar la puerta cuando Mauge las detuvo.

"Miren, esperen un momento. No podemos seguir perdiendo puntos para la casa. Desde ahora tenemos que dejar de meternos en problemas y… estudiar para contestar las preguntas de los profes… y… sobre todo… tenemos que dejar de hacerles caso a… ya saben quienes" dijo por ultimo mirando a Alexa.

"¿… Te referís a Dan, Peter, Alan… y… John?" Alexa tragó saliva con dificultad.

"Si Ale" Mauge y Magali la miraron con compasión. Aunque Magali también estaba algo apesadumbrada.

"Bueno esta bien"

"Sí, por mi también está bien" contesto Magali.

"Entonces vamos, chicas a ganar puntos para Gryffindor" Las animó Mauge con una sonrisa "y con la cabeza bien en alto"

"¡Si!"

Salieron casi corriendo y llegaron por fin al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Todos sus compañeros las miraron con cara de poco amigos, ellas entraron rápidamente y se ubicaron en los últimos asientos del salón. El profesor aun no había llegado. Había gran expectativa por tener una clase con el famosísimo Harry Potter.

Cinco minutos habían pasado y el profesor aun no llegaba.

"¿Le habrá pasado algo?" preguntó Mauge apretando sus manos con nerviosismo. Justo en ese momento apareció a quien esperaban. Un joven de unos 35 años, con el pelo revuelto, pero no se notaba demasiado eso cuando se miraba a sus preciosos ojos verdes, su sonrisa y por supuesto su enigmática cicatriz en la frente…O al menos esa es la conclusión que sacaron las tres amigas.

"¡¡Esta bárbaro!!" susurro Magali. Mauge simplemente asintió con la cabeza y Alexa contuvo el aliento.

"Lo lamento, disculpen la tardanza" dijo el profesor jadeando "es que me encontré en el pasillo con la profesora de encantamientos y… bueno… este… intercambiamos ideas acerca del uso indiscriminado de la magia para facilitar la vida muggle. En fin… como saben soy Harry Potter y seré su profesor de Defensa contra las artes Oscuras, una materia muy complicada pero también muy interesante y entretenida. Espero que nunca deban utilizarla. Comenzare por pasar lista… pero en realidad ya perdimos mucho tiempo por mi culpa, lo que harán mejor será pasar un pergamino entre ustedes anotando sus nombres aunque a algunos ya los conozco del año pasado"

Las tres amigas lo miraban como hipnotizadas sin comprender lo que explicaba, hasta que…

" A ver… lo contestará una de las alumnas del fondo… ¿cómo es tu nombre?" dijo el profesor señalando a Mauge.

"¿Quién¿Yo?... este… soy Mauge Frías"

"Bueno Mauge, contesta mi pregunta" se quedó esperando.

Mauge miro a sus compañeras, la verdad no tenían idea de lo que había preguntado.

"Este… ¿me podría repetir la pregunta?" Toda la clase se rió.

"Si… pregunté ¿Cuál es la debilidad de los hombres vampiro?"

"De quién ¿de Drácula?" Le preguntó desorientada. Todos se volvieron a reír.

"Si digamos que de Drácula, eres de Argentina ¿verdad?" le respondió con una sonrisa "Un país hermoso..."

"Sí" contestó ella "Este… la luz del sol y las estacas de madera" respondió.

"Muy bien, 5 puntos para Gryffindor" respondió Harry, las tres amigas sonrieron.

Afortunadamente la clase fue bastante normal. Cuando sonó la campana todos estaban muy felices. Habían ganado 30 puntos para Gryffindor y además habían jugado a atrapar vampiros en un simulador mágico que conjuro el profesor. Antes de salir, Harry miraba la lista que habían dejado.

"Weasley… ¿Quién es Alexa Weasley?"

"Yo…" respondió con extrañeza Alexa.

"Pero no eres de la familia Weasley de aquí ¿verdad?" le preguntó mirando el color de su cabello "¿De dónde eres?"

"De Argentina"

"Es raro… no sabia que hubiese Weasley fuera de Gran Bretaña" le dijo mirando la lista "en fin" luego levanto la vista y vio a John "hola John ¿Cómo estas?" Alexa miró hacia John y salio rápido del aula seguida por sus dos amigas.

" Supe lo de tu padre, felicidades" Continuo Harry, John ensayo una especie de agradecimiento " Este fin de semana cenaremos después del partido y tal vez juguemos un poco. Ron es bueno, pero todavía no me gana atrapando la Snitch" le dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo, esta vez John sonrió.

En el almuerzo los chicos intentaron hablar con las tres amigas, pero ellas estaban, por suerte para ellas, demasiado concentradas en recuperar su desayuno y casi no les hablaron, esto los desconcertó.

"¿Qué tenemos ahora?" Les pregunto John como ultimo esfuerzo por llamar su atención.

"Transformaciones, con McGonagall" contesto Mauge "dicen que es muy buena"

Llegaron últimos a la clase y se acomodaron en sus bancos para esperar a la profesora. Nadie decía nada. De pronto Alexa vio sobre el escritorio de la profesora, una gata atigrada de color gris.

"Minerva" se levantó y fue a buscarla "¿cómo demonios saliste del cuarto?" dijo acercadote para tomarla "Si la profesora te ve…" miraba hacia a tras para ver si McGonagall venia. Pero cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a la gata, esta salto frente a ella para transformarse en su profesora.

Alexa quedó con los brazos extendidos y con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué hace señorita Weasley?" Le preguntó la profesora mientras la miraba severamente.

"Es... que... pensé que era mi gata Minerva, es muy parecida a usted... digo… yo este…"

"Si la entiendo, ocupe su asiento por favor. Vamos a comenzar"

Roja de vergüenza Alexa se sentó y a pesar de que sus amigas quisieron compadecerlas no podían contener la sonrisa.

La clase terminó sin sobresaltos a pesar de los nervios del comienzo de la clase, las tres amigas respondieron a todo y bien, ganando 40 puntos para su casa.

"¿Ven que es mejor poner su concentración en las clases y no en escabullirse de noche por el castillo?" les dijo la profesora mientras salían.

Al finalizar el día el balance había sido bueno.

"Me muero por otra clase de Defensa…" dijo al fin Mauge" Harry es muy buen profesor"

"Sí es cierto" corroboro Magali "además esta re fuerte… ¿estará casado?"

"Si que lo está" respondió Alexa "con Ginny Weasley"

"Oh que mal" dijo Magali con desilusión.

"Por que té amargas, sos muy chica para él" Alexa trataba de consolarla de la peor manera.

"Espero que tengan un hijo entonces... si es como el padre…"

"Pero sobre todo, es muy buen profesor" tercio Mauge "presiento que nos vamos a divertir mucho con él"

"Si eso es verdad, si no lo atrapa otra vez la profe de encantamientos… y por cierto ¿quién es?"

"No sé"

"Yo tampoco"

"Bueno lo veremos mañana, la tenemos en la primera hora"

"Bueno hasta mañana"

"Hasta mañana"

"¿Vieron? fue buena idea alejarnos de los chicos, hoy no tuvimos ningún problema" dijo Mauge dándose vuelta para dormir. En cambio tanto Alexa como Magali tardaron mucho en conciliar el sueño.

Pero no todo era paz y tranquilidad en Hogwarts. Mientras en el castillo todos dormían en el bosque prohibido estaba por suceder un encuentro poco común.

Peeves, el polstergeit, estaba allí en el bosque esperando a alguien. Miró al cielo y a través de las nubes vio lo que parecía ser un montón de hojas secas traídas por el viento. "Eso" aterrizó cerca de él Peeves se acercó.

"Era hora que llegaras"

La cosa no se movió. Peeves le pegó una feroz patada.

"No te vas a hacer el muerto conmigo" le dijo riéndose.

"Basta, basta" le dijo la cosa y se incorporó. Era un ser muy parecido a Peeves solo que no flotaba. Su aspecto era desagradable.

"Arlequín, viejo amigo, pensé que nunca más volveríamos a fastidiar juntos" se abrazo al recién llegado.

"Peeves, espero que no te hayas aburrido mucho sin mí"

"La verdad que solo moleste a los profesores y alumnos todo lo que pude, pero nada es igual a cuando estabas acá. Cuando recibí tu carta pensé que por fin había llegado mi hora"

"Si no fuera por Snape… es una pena que me hayan expulsado de Hogwarts por esa bromita"

"Si que injusticia, pero ahora todo volverá a la normalidad, siempre y cuando no sepan que estas acá"

"No te preocupes, nadie entra al bosque"

"Sin embargo tienes que tener cuidado el nuevo guardabosque no es como el que había en tus tiempos, a este le gusta entrar aquí"

"Tendré cuidado y mientras tanto ¿qué tal si planeamos que hacemos mañana?"

"Si, las clases acaban de empezar y hay mucho que hacer"

"Mira empezaremos por el aula de encantamientos, averigüe un conjuro muy bueno que tendrá ocupado a los profesores por un buen rato. Será bueno para precalentar"

"Fantástico, pobres alumnos durmiendo tranquilamente sin saber lo que les espera..."

Soltaron una carcajada que cortó el silencio de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Peeves entró furtivamente al aula de encantamientos e hizo el conjuro que le enseñó Arlequín en los dos últimos pupitres del salón.

Los alumnos de sexto año de Gryffindor, entraron sin sospechar nada. Las tres amigas se sentaron en el final como de costumbre y delante de ellas Dan y John que seguían intentando llamar su atención, con chistes que solo ellos comprendía, todavía sin entender por que aun no les hablaban.

Unos minutos después entro la profesora de Encantamientos. Tenia el cabello de un rojo intenso.

"Lamento haber llegado unos minutos y tarde" se disculpó "es que me encontré con el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y comenzamos a intercambiar opiniones" sin embargo estaba muy colorada y algo agitada también "… este… bueno. Me presento mi nombre en Ginny Weasley"

Las tres amigas se miraron, era Ginny Weasley…

"Bueno lo primero que haremos será probar sus varitas, lo que deben hacer es golpear un poco su banco con la punta de la varita y luego hacer una floritura en el aire. La varita debe soltar chispas"

Todos lo intentaron, en el bando del fondo las chicas también intentaban lograr la consigna. Tocaron al mismo tiempo el banco, al igual que Dan y John en el bando de adelante, levantaron su varita e hicieron una floritura en el aire, salieron chispas de las cinco de color violeta y azul que cayeron sobre Mauge, Alexa, Magali, Dan y John.

"Muy bien, a los chicos del fondo le salio muy…" pero corto la frase al instante, lo que vio la paralizó, se puso muy pálida. Los demás chicos se dieron vuelta para ver lo que provoco esa actitud en la profesora y lo que vieron los aterrorizó.

Los cinco chicos aun felices por la felicitación de la profesora no comprendían que pasaba. Las tres amigas miraron a Dan y a John para ver que cosa rara tenían para provocar ese comportamiento y también se aterrorizaron. Ambos chicos estaban traslucidos… estaban tan transparentes que se podía ver a través de ellos la cara de asombro y de terror de sus compañeros de los bancos del frente. Con algo de miedo se miraron ellas mismas y comprobaron que también estaban traslucidas.

"¡¡¡AHHHH!!!" gritaron las tres mirando a través de sus compañeras. Recién ahí los chicos se dieron vuelta y vieron lo que les pasaba, se miraron a si mismos y se dieron cuenta que ellos estaban igual.

"AHHHH" gritaron y toda la clase salió corriendo inmersa en el pavor gritando.

"Tranquilos chicos… ustedes 5 se quedan acá" les dijo la profesora teniendo cuidado de no tocarlos "que alguien llame a Harry o la profesora McGonagall, tranquilos chicos todo saldrá bien" pero la voz nerviosa de Ginny no los tranquilizaba en nada.

* * *

**Capitulo escrito por Alexa Weasley**

**Magaly Lestrange, Alexa Weasley y Witchmaju**

**Miles de gracias por sus hermosos Review! Gracias a est-potter por su review! Y si estas brujitas no salen de una para meterse en otra! )**

**Auspicio este Capítulo "Kevin Older y el Cubo Embrujado" by Juangone  
**

**Saludos!**

** Hasta el pròximo Capitulo!**

**Witchmaju  
**


	6. La Reconciliaciòn y la Travesura

CAPITULO VI:

"LA RECONCILIACIÓN Y LA TRAVESURA"

La profesora no los dejó salir del aula, aunque no sabia bien que había pasado ni que haría.

- Tranquilos chicos, todo pasara en un momento... espero- en ese momento entro al aula Harry y miro a Ginny con preocupación sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

- Ginny ¿Qué te sucedió?

- A mi no, mira a mis alumnos- entonces Harry volteo y pudo ver el espectáculo.

- ¿Cómo sucedió esto?- le preguntó a Ginny. Ella le explicó lo que había pasado. Harry se aproximo hacia los pupitres de las amigas. Mauge se le acerco tímidamente

- Eh… ¿nos volverá a la normalidad?- le preguntó- diga que si... - Harry le sonrió y ella no sintió más miedo de lo que podría pasar.

- Si… no hay por que temer- les dijo a los cinco- es solo una broma, todavía me acuerdo cuando tus hermanos lo hicieron una vez cuando estudiaban acá- dijo dirigiéndose a Ginny.

- Esos dos… - le contestó- entonces ¿podrás volverlas a la normalidad?

- Si, acérquense- les indicó, luego levantó su varita y desparramó una nube como de polen brillante sobre ellos y murmuró unas palabras. Unos segundos después retornaron a sus cuerpos tal y como estaban antes. Dejaron escapar un grito de alegría y se abrazaron entre ellos; las chicas lo hicieron sin acordarse de que habían prometido no tener relación con los chicos.

- Fantástico- les dijo Harry- pueden ir a su sala común- los chicos partieron rápidamente. En el aula quedaron los dos profesores solos.

- Me gustaría saber quien hizo esto- se preguntó Harry- no pudo ser casualidad, informare de esto al director.

Durante el resto del día casi se pudieron recuperar del susto pero ahora alentados por la aparente intención de las chicas de volver a hacerles caso, tanto Dan como John las seguían a todas partes cosa que nada les gustaba.

- Chicas, después les tengo que decir algo- dijo Mauge preocupada mientras agarraba una manzana.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Magaly mirándola- Dale, decilo ahora-

- No, después, cuando estemos en nuestro cuarto...

- Bue, como vos digas-

Los cuatro amigos se miraban el uno al otro, alternando miradas con las chicas, Magaly y Alexa alguna que otra mirada devolvia, Mauge por su parte se concentraba en su manzana.

- ¿Están... están enojadas?- pregunto Alan en un nuevo intento por recuperar la comunicación con sus amigas.

Alexa miró a Mauge y Mauge miro a Magaly que de un salto dijo:

- Si, si sabes que ¿si?... por que ustedes siempre nos meten en líos

- Es verdad, nos descontaron casi 150 puntos a Gryffindor por irlos a esperar al bosque prohibido y ustedes no estaban- dijo Mauge enojada

- Aparte estamos mejor sin hacer líos y estudiando... me desahogue- dijo Alexa con un suspiro

Los cuatro chicos estaban mudos y atónitos. Champú y su amiguita se acercaron, al ver desde su mesa que algo raro sucedía entre las chicas y los chicos.

- Ah... los amiguitos de oro se pelean...- dijo con tono sarcástico Champú

- No te metas, porque te vas a ligar un bollo vos también- le advirtió Magali

- Se nota que son extranjeras, no sabeis hablar en vez de pelear... parecen salvajes...

- Tómatelas... - dijo Alexa parándose despacito

Champú se fue riendo con su amiga y los chicos seguían mudos y con la vista fija. Peter fue el primero en reaccionar.

- ¿Quién les dijo eso?- dijo con tono leve

- Que te importa- contestó Mauge

- Miren no sé quien inventó esa pavada... pero realmente les pedimos disculpas si las hicimos meter en algún lío... de veras... nosotros somos un poco traviesos, pero de veras prometemos no volverlas a meter en otro lío... ¿vuelven a ser nuestras amigas?...

- mmmm- murmuró Alexa

Magali miró para abajo.

- Esta bien, los perdonamos... pero en la próxima travesura que nos metan, por mas chiquita que sea, fueron- les aclaró con un gesto Mauge.

- OK...- respondieron a coro los chicos.

Alexa y Magali se miraron y después miraron a Mauge. Los cuatro chicos se levantaron para darles la mano en señal de amistad a las chicas, en el apretón de manos de Alexa y John los dos estaban colorados y tímidos, en el de Mauge y Peter, él fue demasiado romántico y Dan estaba colorado e "inspirado" al darle la mano a Magali.

- Bueno, ahora que todos están de amigos me voy a comer una manzana... - dijo Magali

Al rato todos se fueron a dormir. Las compañeras de cuarto se durmieron profundamente, pero Alexa, Mauge y Maga estaban charlando porque no podían conciliar el sueño.

- A propósito... - dijo Alexa recordando- ¿qué nos tenías que contar Mauge?

- ¿Yo?- dijo sorprendida- este... este.. .bueno, ma si, resulta que me está empezando a gustar Peter...

- ¿Qué?- dijo Maga abriendo los ojos- ¿a vos no te gustaba Federico?

- No, bah... no sé... ese es mi problema...

- ¿Y a vos quién te gusta más?

- Los dos... pero me parece que Peter, no se... es más... Más hombre...

- Eh... ¿qué queres decir?- dijo Magaly entre risas

- No... Eso no, pero es más... no sé... como... como lindo... ese acento inglés...

- Mira, escucha a tu corazón... siempre, no importa como pero escúchalo- le dijo Alexa

- Eso, contra viento y marea... perseguí a tu amor, pero primero escucha al elegido de tu corazón, con el tiempo encontrarás las respuestas- le dijo Magali

- Bueno, muchas gracias... me dejaron mejor... de veras...

- De nada, ahora vamos a dormir que mañana nos espera una... - dijo Alexa tapándose. Las amigas también se taparon y se durmieron.

Cuatro semanas después...

Las chicas estaban contentas, ya que cumplieron su primer mes en Hogwarts, se llevaban muy bien con los chicos, ganaron muchos puntos para Gryffindor y tenían amistad con casi todos los profesores, entre ellos se llevaban muy bien con Harry Potter, Ginny, McGonagall... Hogwarts empezaba a gustarles. Pero algunos alumnos sufrían castigos y bromas porque Arlequín y Peeves andaban sueltos.

- La verdad... que todo muy lindo, pero hay que hacer un mapa del cielo... - dijo Magali quejándose...

- Si la verdad, yo estoy haciendo la tarea de Aritmancia... ¡que feo!- dijo Alexa gritando.

- Tranquilas chicas, hay que ser positivas en la vida...

- Si, vos decís eso porque terminaste... y te ayudó Peter a terminar.. - dijo Maga

- Eso... ¿qué tal te ayudo?- dijo Alexa entre risas

- No en nada, nada más que me halagaba bastante... - dijo Mauge colorada...

- Esa- dijeron sus amigas burlonas

- Chicas, me voy al baño, a lo mejor un fantasma me ayuda... aparte no aguanto más- dijo Magali levantándose y llevándose todo.

- Después nos vemos... ¿dale?- le dijo Alexa

- ¡¡Si!!- se escuchó la voz lejana de Magaly

- Yo... me voy arriba a... a... estudiar

- Anda Mau, suerte- le dijo Alexa riendo

- Gracias... después nos vemos- ella se alejó corriendo con su mochila.

Alexa se quedó sola, pero no por mucho tiempo.

-¿Queres que te ayude?- le dijo Jhon sentándose y guiñándole ojos.

- Bueno- dijo Alexa colorada y en sus pensamientos se alegraba.

Magali estaba sola, sentada rompiéndose la cabeza con su mapa del cielo porque no le salía que era Calipso... "¿era un satélite¿una luna?... ¿qué es?... ma si, meto que es una luna". Al doblar en una esquina Magali vio a Dan.

- Hola... ¿qué haces?- le dijo sentándose al lado.

- Hola... estoy tratando de hacer el encantamiento Wingardium Leviosa... y no me sale- dijo irritado

- Ehhh, bueno no te enojes... mira... apunta a la pluma- le dijo agarrando su mano- ahora deci: "Win- gar- dium Le- vio- Saa... dale intenta

- Win- gar- dium le- vio- Saa- dijo el colorado como un tomate, de repente la pluma despacito voló sola hacia arriba.

- ¿Ves que no es tan difícil? – le dijo Magaly levantándose

- Si, tenes razón... gracias... pero quédate… - le dijo en tono de suplica- este... así... podemos hablar de... los astros

- Bueno.. – "¿Para qué quiero hablar de astros?" Pensó Magali, igualmente se quedo.

Al día siguiente, las tres amigas se levantaron a desayunar, bajaron las tres juntas riéndose de los chistes de Alexa, se sentaron, era su mejor día, ya que era Viernes. Pero un rumor les quitó la sonrisa.

- Ah... ¿qué hacen acá?- les dijo Champú- sus amiguitos se mandaron flor de travesura, tendrían que estar con ellos...

- ¿Qué?- dijo Alexa

- Si, si... parece que los van a echar

Las tres se miraron y salieron corriendo a su Sala Común, allí estaban los cuatro. ¡Con sus búales en las manos!

- ¿Qué hicieron ahora?- les dijo Alexa

- Nada, es que... Arlequín y Peeves le pusieron un veneno para dormir a los prefectos y ahora nos culpan a nosotros...

- ¿Pero deberás no fueron ustedes?- les preguntó Mauge

- Te lo juro que no- le dijo Dan seguido por Alan- es verdad nosotros es la primera vez que no fuimos... ¡y ahora nos quieren echar!

* * *

Capítulo escrito por Magaly Lestrange

Les agradecemos mucho su paciencia y sus reviews.

Alexa Weasley, Magaly Lestrange y Witchmaju

Muchas Gracias por permitir la magia de nuestro ff.

Que tengan un buen dia!

* * *


	7. La Trampa

CAPÍTULO VII

"LA TRAMPA"

- Chicas, les prometimos algo- dijo John.

- Sí, miren fue todo una confusión...

- Les explicaran en otro momento, señor Bridge- dijo McGonagall- todavía no hay pruebas que Uds. dicen la verdad sobre su inocencia, además ningún profesor ha visto a Arlequín en años y los rumores son sólo palabrerías. Ahora por favor síganme.

- ¿Qué ya se van para siempre?- pregunto Magaly.

- No los expulsamos definitivamente... esta vez... es solo una suspensión. Les salvó que tengan varios profesores a su favor, en mi opinión yo creo que son inocentes pero ya conocen las reglas del colegio.

- Chicas, nos vemos... dentro de dos semanas- dijo Alan.

- Adiós, suerte- les dijo Magaly.

- Los extrañaremos- dijo Mauge.

- ¡Buscaremos la forma de ayudarlos!- gritó Alexa.

Los chicos siguieron con la mirada baja a la profesora, mientras que sus amigas los miraban con caras largas... pero Alexa pensaba en algo... Debían buscar la manera de demostrar la inocencia de sus amigos...

- ¿Pero cómo?- le preguntó Mauge a Alexa como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

- Tengo un plan, acérquense, nadie debe escucharnos- respondió Alexa con una sonrisa picarona.

Magaly y Mauge se acercaron a su amiga, quién en un susurro le contó su plan. El primer paso lo realizarían mañana por la mañana: alguna de las tres tenía que seguir a Peeves y tratar de averiguar todo lo posible sobre Arlequín.

Al día siguiente bajaron a desayunar las tres solas, sus amigos no estaban, Federico todavía seguía internado por la intoxicación del día anterior y, para colmo, el resto de los Gryffindors todavía no las perdonaba por la gran pérdida de puntos, aunque en los últimos meses habían conseguido bastantes y no tenían por que quejarse.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para mandar las cartas?-

- Treinta minutos, Alexa, después tenemos Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y además...

- ¡Las cartas ya están listas!- interrumpió Magaly agitando dos pergaminos.

- ¿Les explicaron que era más rápido usar a la lechuza?-

- Sí, quédate tranqui que seguro para el viernes tendremos la cámara y el grabador- la calmó Mauge.

- ¿Pero estas segura de que podemos usar eso acá?- preguntó Magaly- Dicen que en Hogwarts no funciona nada muggle.

- No té preocupes- contestó Alexa- yo encontré un encantamiento sencillo para poder utilizarlos sin problemas.

Se estaban yendo cuando una lechuza gris y pequeña les arrogó una carta y luego empezó a ulular de alegría, a lo que Mauge la agarro para callarla.

- ¡Es de John!- gritó Alexa.

- Después la leemos en el almuerzo no nos queda tiempo- dijo Mauge mirando su reloj.

- Entonces les mandaremos una pequeña carta- dijo Magali y escribió en un pedazo de pergamino:

John, Dan, Alan y Peter:

No se preocupen tenemos un plan, en otro momento les contaremos todos los detalles de nuestro macabro y siniestro plan.

Hasta la próxima.

Sus amigas: "Las brujas argentinas" 

Magali enrollo la nota y la ato a una de las patas de la lechuza, que se fue muy contenta por que las chicas le dieron la carta y además Alexa le había dado una galletita.

Las amigas salieron del Salón y subieron a la lechucearía donde la lechuza rojiza y sin nombre, de Mauge y Magaly, descansaba junto a una vieja y blanca lechuza.

- Dolly, despierta deberás hacer un viaje largo: a Argentina- Dolly miró a sus dueñas con cara larga.

- Si, CATY, hasta que nuestras familias comprendan que eres más rápida que el correo y te den la cámara y el grabador no regreses- Magali ató las cartas a la pata de Caty y le entregó una tostada en forma de agradecimiento- Y ya sabés si es necesario los picoteas...

- Suerte- le gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras miraban a "Sin- Nombre" perdiéndose en el horizonte. Bajaron de la torre de las lechuzas y se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid donde tendrían las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, en su camino y muy cerca del Bosque se encontraron con...

- ¡PEEVES!- gritó Mauge.

- ¡Shh! Qué no te escuche-

- Maga tiene razón... Alguien debe seguirlo... No podemos ir las tres o nos veremos en algún lío... Tiene que ser una- Alexa miró a Mauge quién a su vez miro a Magali.

- OK, voy yo... ¡Cagonas!- se metió dentro del Bosque riéndose y buscando a Peeves.

En la clase de Hagrid debían analizar que sucedía cuando un Kneazle y un gato común se juntaban. Mauge y Alexa hicieron un grupo de tres personas con una chica de Ravenclaw, quien no mostraba muchas ganas, sin embargo ganaron 20 puntos cada una por su excelente informe.

A la hora del almuerzo Mauge y Alexa se encontraron con su amiga en el Gran Salón. Magali les contó que Peeves se había reunido con Arlequín, este último tenía mal aspecto, y además que los dos planeaban hechizar la estatua que conducía al despacho de Dumbledore siempre y cuando este se encontrara en él y ellos no tendrán problemas para hacer entrar un troll en el Colegio.

- Tenemos que impedírselos... ¿Y sí le contamos a Harry?... Tal vez pueda distraer a Dumbledore-

- ¡Buena idea Mauge!-

- Chicas... Cambiando de tema... No se olvidan de algo-

- ¡Uh sí! Le prometí a Fede que iría a verlo después de clases y..

- No, doble enamorada, Ale se refiere a la carta de los chicos... Mejor dicho a la de John-

Alexa sin hacerle caso a la burla de su amiga saco del bolsillo de su túnica la carta, la abrió y leyó:

_Ale, Maga y Maugi:_

_Esperamos que estén bien. Les escribimos para explicarles, y esperamos que nos crean, lo que paso el otro día con los prefectos._

_Resulta que fuimos a la sala de Prefectos para hablar con Fede (el perfecto según Peter) para preguntarle sobre las elecciones para el equipo de Quidditch... El año pasado no hubo bacantes en el Equipo de Quidditch y como muchos eran de séptimo... Queremos entrar y esperamos que Uds. también se prueben... Bueno les sigo contando... Cuando abrimos la puerta nos encontramos con todos los prefectos desmayados y con Peeves y Arlequín riéndose con maldad. Arlequín escapo por la ventana y Peeves salió de la habitación gritando que nosotros habíamos sido los culpables, para colmo el primer profesor en aparecer fue: Snape. Obviamente no creyó nuestra versión de los hechos, enseguida quiso echarnos... Por suerte apareció el padrino de Peter, Harry Potter, que obviamente nos creyó y le dijo a Snape que no le correspondía a él echarnos. Nos llevaron con la profesora McGonagall quien tomo la decisión, junto a Dumbledore, de suspendernos... por dos semanas._

_Por favor entiéndanos, somos inocentes. No se corten... Escriban._

_Dan, Alan, Peter y John._

_Post Scriptum: Vieron que nos estamos "Argentinizando"_

- ¡OH¿No es adorable?- suspiró Alexa.

- Eso lo dices por John... pero más lindo es Dan- dijo Magaly.

- Aparte de que Peter es muy copado... Lo importante es que no nos mintieron-

Como les quedaba una hora libre antes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras decidieron darse una vuelta por la enfermería. Las amigas le contaron lo que les habían escrito John pero el muy terco de Fede no les creía. Después de que Alexa le pasó los apuntes de las últimas clases se dirigieron a la clase de Harry.

Harry llego diez minutos tarde porque se había cruzado con la profesora de Encantamientos, esto ya era muy habitual para sus alumnos tanto que algunos ni se molestaban en tratar de llegar temprano. En esta clase aprendieron el hechizo _Riddikulus_ para defenderse de los Boggarts. Las chicas tuvieron bastante éxito con el Boggart salvo Mauge que no tuvo una buena pasada con la araña en la que se había transformado se inmovobilizo y no supo que hacer; por lo que el profesor tuvo que intervenir. El boggart de Alexa se transformo en una avispa pero cuando ella lanzo el hechizo ésta perdió toda capacidad de vuelo porque sus alas se endurecieron y su aguijón se hizo de goma después que Alexa le aplico el hechizo. Para Maga se convirtió en un viejo y cascarrabias profesor de Argeneraz, bastante parecido a Snape, que enseguida se mostró vestido con ropas viejas y anticuadas, toda la clase hasta el profesor se rió del Boggart de ella. Alexa y Magaly obtuvieron treinta puntos cada una.

Al termino de la clase hablaron con Harry les contaron todo lo de la carta de los chicos y sobre el plan de Arlequín y Peeves, el profesor les dijo que era un placer ayudarlas y que cualquier cosa que necesitasen que vayan a verlo.

En los siguientes días siguieron persiguiendo a Peeves, sobre todo Magaly, lo distraían y lo alejaban de cualquier estatua a la que se acercaba. Lo que tenían en contra era que todavía no habían llegado Caty-Dolly, finalmente la lechuza respondía a los dos nombres, y eso que ya estaban a jueves.

En la mañana del viernes Caty - Dolly llego con los paquetes, estaba muy cansada por el viaje y además no había comido en varios días. Magaly le dio un pedazo de pan y la dejó tomar de su taza. La lechuza se poso en el brazo de Mauge y se durmió luego la llevaría a la lechucearía.

- Bien, ahora tenemos que ir al Bosque y sacarle varias fotos a Arlequín. Es la única manera que podemos demostrar la inocencia de John... y los chicos claro-

- Sí pero Ale... Tengo una duda... ¿Cómo hacemos para que confiesen?-

- Es fácil Maga lo encara y seguro que los muy tontos pensado que esta solo le dicen todo y nosotras vamos a estar grabándolo-

- ¿Yo¿Por...?

- ¡Silencio!- gritó McGonagall.

Dumbledore se paró, se acomodó los anteojos y comenzó a hablar:

- Queridos alumno les comunico que pronto se lanzará la Temporada de Quidditch, precisamente el doce de Octubre y las selecciones para los equipos tendrán lugar este y el otro fin de semana. Para saber cuando es la selección de su casa hablen con los prefectos quienes ya gozan con muy buena salud- el comedor se llenó de murmullos- Esperen hay algo más... Como ya saben el treinta y uno de Octubre es Halloween y para celebrar nuestro día decidimos, con los profesores, realizar un Baile de Disfraces. Obviamente tendrán que ir disfrazados y si quieren en parejas. Ahora continúen con sus tareas.

Varios chicos se pararon y comenzaron a ir a hablar con chicas de casas distintas. Las amigas al notarlo se dieron cuenta que no debían perder más tiempo tenían que hacer que regresaran sus amigos.

Fueron a la clase de Encantamientos donde Ginny les enseño el hechizo para encantar a los objetos y que giraran por propia cuenta. Al terminó de la clase Alexa ganó 30 puntos mientras que sus dos amigas ganaron 20 cada una. Salieron del aula y se fueron a dar una vuelta por los terrenos del castillo porque Encantamientos fue su última asignatura del día. En el camino al lago vieron a Peeves meterse al Bosque sin dudarlo las tres lo siguieron.

- Ale¿está lista la cámara?-

- Sí, Mau, ya esta. Entonces yo saco la foto y ya saben que hacer-

- Bueno pero hablen más bajo porque los arbustos no hablan- les reprimió Magaly.

- ¿Ya te decidiste de esa metida Peeves?- solo podían oír a Arlequín.

- Es muy difícil siempre aparece Harry-

- ¡OH! Peeves eso no es lo que te enseñe- Arlequín rió- ¿Pero se puede saber porque te sigue? Encima interfiere en nuestro plan y el troll sé esta impacientando.

- Eso no lo sé. Para colmo una argentinucha de intercambio no me deja un minuto en paz, me pregunta y me acusa de haber sido el culpable de haber echado a esos alumnos-

- Pobre niña le falla la cabeza...

- Sí ya se lo he dicho... -

- ¿Estás seguro que no sabe de mi existencia y que no te siguió?-

- Sí muy seguro Arlequín... Puedes salir-

Arlequín salió de atrás de un árbol, estaba mucho mejor que la última vez que Maga lo vio... ¡Flash!

- ¿QUÉ FUE ESO?- bramó.

- ¿QUIÉN ANDA ALLÍ?- pregunto Peeves.

- ¡YO!- Magaly salió del arbusto con la foto en la mano- ¡Así los quería atrapar¡Uds. son los culpables de la intoxicación de los prefectos!

- ¡PEEVES¿QUÉ ES ESTO?- Arlequín estaba furioso.

- Disculpa no la vi... pero tendrá su merecido-

- Espera... ¿Quieres saber la verdad?... Después podrás divertirte Peeves-

- Si Uds. son los culpables de todo, tengo pruebas en esta foto sé muy clarito que es Arlequín...

- ¡Peeves rompe la foto!-

- ¡AH¡UNA AVISPA!- grito Alexa mientras salía de su escondite.

- ¡DOS¡¿PEEVES QUE ES TODO ESTO?!-

- ¡Alexa!- gritó Magaly.

- ¡Peeves has algo!- bramó Arlequín.

Peeves les saco la cámara y la foto: a la primera la arrojó con fuerza al suelo que obviamente se hizo añicos y a la foto la rompió en mil pedazos.

- ¡NO!- gritaron las dos chicas.

- ¡No sean tontas esas fotos no demuestran que fuimos nosotros los que pusimos el veneno en la bebida de los prefectos!- bramó Peeves.

- ¡Peeves¿Por qué no llamas a algún profesor? Dos alumnas en el Bosque Prohibido creo que a Snape no le hará gracia- Arlequín terminó de hablar y se desvaneció.

- ¡No pueden escapar!- Peeves estaba a punto de tocar un silbato cuando...

- ¡Peeves¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijo Hagrid- ¿Uds.?

Peeves estaba por escapar cuando Fang le mordió el pantalón impidiéndole la huida.

- ¿Me pueden explicar que hacen aquí o qué también quieren ser expulsadas?

- ¡Vimos a Arlequín!- digieron a la vez.

- Es verdad mire profesor- Mauge salió de su escondite y le alcanzó una foto a Hagrid.

- ¡Gárgolas galopantes¡Pero sí es Arlequín!- Hagrid miraba la foto con ojos desorbitados- ¡No perdamos tiempo! Vamos al castillo.

Las amigas siguieron a Hagrid y a Fang, que arrastraba a Peeves, hacia el castillo. Estaban muy contentas por haber finalizado su plan con la victoria. Ya dentro del Colegio Hagrid las condujo por una escalera que conducía a una estatua vieja de una gárgola, Hagrid le susurró algo como "Parejas disparejas", enseguida la estatua se movió y dejó a la vista un pasillo. Este las condujo a una especie de sala de espera donde estaban Harry Potter y...

- ¡RON WEASLEY!- gritó Alexa- ¡Siempre he querido conocerte!- Los ojos de Alexa brillaban como nunca.

- Señorita Weasley sea un poco más discreta- la reto Harry.

- ¿Así que tú eres la niña Argentina Weasley?- Ron abrazó a Alexa y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. Alexa casi se cae- ¿Cómo estas Hagrid?

- Muy bien... estas alumnas tienen pruebas de la inocencia de tus hijos y sus amigos-

- ¿Es eso cierto?-

- Sí profesor Dumbledore-

- Profesor tenemos una foto y una grabación- dijo Magaly.

- Bueno entonces pasen a mi despacho-

El despacho de Dumbledore era bastante amplio tenía un escritorio en el centro con cuatro sillas y sobre él descansaba una hermosa ave roja. En las paredes había retratos de viejos directores, algunos descansaban sobre el marco y otros conversaban con su vecino; también había un armario viejo y una gran ventana con vista al lago.

Las amigas les mostraron a los mayores la foto y les hicieron escuchar la grabación.

- Es suficiente- dijo Dumbledore- Con mis colegas decidiremos que hacer con Peeves. Hagrid ve a buscar a Arlequín, a Uds. tres las liberó de su doble castigo y en cuanto a tus hijos, Ron, y sus amigos avísales que los veo este lunes por la mañana-

- ¿Profesor no recibirán puntos por mostrar tan noble valentía?- preguntó Ron.

- No has cambiado en nada... mmm... Harry... ¿Cuántos puntos les daría?

- ¿Haber?... Por haber demostrado la inocencia de sus amigos y mostrar mucho valor y coraje... Les daría 50 puntos a cada una-

- ¡SÍ!- exclamó Magaly.

- Bueno niñas festejen con sus compañeros... Necesito terminar de arreglar unos asuntos con Harry y Ron-

Las amigas salieron del pasillo de la estatua y pensaban ir a hablar con sus compañeros para contarles lo sucedido, tal vez ahora si le hablen. Pero Mauge pensaba ir a otro lado...

- Chicas... ¿Me acompañan a la sala de prefectos?-

- ¿A qué?-

- Es solo que quiero contarle a Fede-

- No creo que a Fede le guste mucho la noticia de la vuelta de Peter- dijo Alexa.

- ¿Y qué?-

* * *

Capítulo escrito por Witchmaju 

Les agradecemos mucho su paciencia y sus reviews.

Alexa Weasley, Magaly Lestrange y Witchmaju

Muchas Gracias por permitir la magia de nuestro ff.

Que tengan un buen dia!


	8. El Equipo de Quidditch

CAPITULO VIII

"EL EQUIPO DE QUIDDITCH"

Después de ese día Mauge pareció no poner demasiado interés en las clases cuando le preguntaban la razón ella eludía el tema sin mucho disimulo. Ya estaban cerca las pruebas para quidditch y trataban entrenarse en todos los tiempos libres que tenían. Sin la preocupación de Arlequín que no lo había encontrado y de Peeves que había desparecido misteriosamente tenían el tiempo disponible no solo para las practicas sino también para estudiar, hacer los deberes y ocasionalmente divertirse con los chicos.

Por cierto en este sentido también Alexa se encontraba un poco extraña. Desde su encuentro con Ron Weasley se sentía un poco incomoda frente a John. Sus amigas lo habían notado y también le habían preguntado, la razón de su comportamiento tan poco normal tratándose de John, y al igual que Mauge ella también desviaba el tema.

Ese día en la clase de Pociones fue un completo desastre. Hubo un examen sorpresa y por primera vez la poción de Alexa no funcionó y como hacia pareja con Mauge ambas llevaron puntos menos para su casa. Las dos parecían muy enfadas una con la otra por haber fracasado y Magali que lo notó no quiso interferir. Salieron como disparadas de las mazmorras solo para no ver la cara de satisfacción de Snape ni oír las burlas de los de Slytherin.

- No puedo creer que cortaste tan mal las raíces de margarita, como se puede errar en eso tan estúpido- le reclamaba Alexa a Mauge cuando entraban en la sala común para tomar el té.

- ¿Yo?- le contestó Mauge indignada- y vos que revolviste 5 veces en lugar de 3, si no te decía nada seguirías revolviendo el caldero.

- Sos una mentirosa- Alexa se abalanzó contra Mauge pero Magali se puso en medio.

- Basta- les grito- Parecen dos taradas peleándose por estupideces¿no ven el papel de idiotas que hacen?- Respiraba con dificultad y las otras ni siquiera se miraban.

- Van a pelearse por esta boludez ¿acaso no ven lo complacida que estaba Champú con su amiguita? No le van a dar el gusto solo porque les salio mal la poción que no sirve para nada- En realidad era verdad, la poción se usaba para prevenir que se muriesen los piojos de los Quitapeds y solo a Hagrid le podría haber resultado interesante.

- Vamos reaccionen – dijo finalmente Magali. Alexa y Mauge se miraron al fin y se disculparon una con la otra.

- Perdona, fue sin querer, no estaba concentrada en lo que hacia

- No hay problema yo tampoco lo estaba- ambas se abrazaron. Magali interrumpió la escena.

- Bueno ahora que solucionaron todo, es momento de que hablen y que digan porque andan con esas caras- Alexa y Mauge se miraron invitando a la otra a empezar.

Alexa miró a los lados para ver si había alguien.

- Es mejor que vayamos al dormitorio, ahí nadie no oirá.

- Bueno- dijeron las otras intrigadas.

Una vez en el dormitorio se sentaron en las camas y Alexa cerro la puerta.

- Miren… lo que pasa es que desde que vi a Ron, el padre de John, me puse a pensar en varias cosas. Una es que realmente me encanta Ron es divino… y pensando en eso me parece que me gusta John solo porque se parece a su padre ¿y si fuera cierto eso? Ya no estoy segura de quererlo. Porque no se los dije pero hasta que vi a Ron me parecía que quería a John.

- Si nos dimos cuenta-

- Si levemente, diste algunas señales- se rió Magaly.

- Bueno el caso es que cada vez que miro a John es como si viera a Ron y bueno creo que me gusta más el padre que el hijo, pero no lo sé.

- No entiendo como te puede gustar el padre si nunca lo habías visto en directo y al hijo que apenas lo conociste estabas loca por él… creo que Ron solo te gusta porque es Ron, y John te gusta porque realmente lo quieres- Le dijo Mauge

- Si cuando lo viste a John te gusto es que te gusta, cuando lo viste a Ron solo viste en él admiración y no a un amor… y además tiene como cien años más que vos-Alexa miro a Maga como si le hubiese dado al clave de un gran enigma.

- Me parece que tenes razón… parece tan obvio y sin embargo no lo vi... gracias estuvo bueno eso que dijiste.

- Así soy yo, la genialidad brota de todos mis poros- Dijo Magaly riéndose

- Bueno no es para tanto- le contesto Alexa

- ¿Y cuál es lo otro que te tiene inquieta?- le preguntó Mauge.

- Es que es muy raro que los Weasley de acá no tengan ningún pariente en Argentina. No es muy común ese apellido. Ron no dijo nada pero yo sé que le asombro tanto como le asombró a Harry que tuviese apellido Weasley, creo que enviaré una lechuza a mis padres para que me digan si saben algo.

- No es más que un apellido, Ale, no tiene importancia, por ahí tu familia se expandió tanto que se perdieron- le dijo Mauge

- Puede ser, pero si tengo el mismo apellido que John quiere decir que soy su pariente y si soy su pariente significa que lo nuestro…

- No tiene futuro, que mal… - dijo Maga apenada

- No te preocupes todo se solucionara.

- Si espero… y ahora te toca a vos, que te anda pasando alma de Dios- le sonrió y se sentó en dirección a ella para escuchar atenta.

- Lo que pasa conmigo es que… me gusta Fede… y me gusta Peter

- Si ya lo sabemos¿cual es la noticia?- le dijo Maga

- La noticia es que no sé quien me gusta en realidad y quien me gusta por gustarme.

- Ahh, ahora si me quedo claro-dijo Alexa mientras miraba a Maga con cara de no entender un pepino lo que quería decir Mauge.

- No en serio, porque me puede gustar la forma de ser de uno pero el otro tiene cosas que me gustan, por ejemplo, Peter me gusta cuando sonríe y Fede cuando se enoja. Me encanta verlo enojado pero me gusta que me sonría Peter y cuando me habla despacio con su acento ingles… -suspiro- …pero por otra parte a Fede lo siento más cerca porque somos del mismo país y todo eso… así que no sé

- Pero no té impacientes, lo que tenga que pasar pasara- la consoló Alexa- además tengo un remedio infalible para saber de cual estas enamorada

- ¿Cuál?-

- Un beso

- ¿Un beso?

- Si ya sabes, un chico y una chica se acercan se miran y apoyan sus labios con el del otro se acarician y todo eso. UN BESO

- ¿Tu idea es que yo bese a los dos y haga la prueba del sabor?- Las tres se rieron con una sonora carcajada.

- Si Mauge, ponemos a Peter detrás de una cortina y a Fede en otra, los besa sin saber quien es quien y después decidís con quién te quedas- le dijo Magali muy divertida- Rápido y fácil

- Ustedes dos están locas-

- Bueno, no así pero esa es una buena idea, Mau, si tienes la oportunidad…

- No lo haré- dijo Mauge, aunque la idea no le desagradaba

- Si dale, te creo y todo- Magali no daba señales de dejarse convencer por su amiga.

- Bueno mejor dejemos esto acá- sentencio Alexa- practiquemos algunas tácticas de Quidditch para la prueba, tengo los apuntes en el baúl, luego bajamos a probar con las escobas, pero sin la teoría…

- Vos y tu teoría- le dijo Magali aburriéndose de antemano

- Ya me lo vas a agradecer, nunca esta demás leer un poco

- No creo que en un futuro cercano- le contesto Mauge.

- Basta y terminemos, luego escribiré a mis padres

Las tres buscaron los apuntes y se sentaron cerca de la ventana para observar el lago mientras repasaban las jugadas, sin saber que silenciosamente se escabullía, del lugar en el que había estado agazapado detrás de la puerta de la habitación, escuchando lo que ellas hablaban, un joven. Alcanzó a decir, antes de bajar a la sala común, algo que nadie oyó:

- La puta que lo parió a ese pelirrojo de mierda-

Una semana después, tras un agobiante estudio y una agobiante práctica de estrategias de Quidditch las tres estaban listas para probarse para el equipo. Se levantaron muy contentas. Alexa repasaba los apuntes, Magali recordaba como hacer un quiebre y practicaba como hacer un vuelo en picada, claro que montada en el banco en lugar de la escoba, y Mauge ensayaba pases con Peter con una Quaffle.

Al dar las 11 empezarían las practicas de calentamiento y luego las pruebas reales. Bajaron al campo con los chicos a su lado, el único que no estaba era Alan, según les explicaron los chicos, estaba loco por una chica de Ravenclaw y a ella no le gustaba el Quidditch así que pasarían ese día en una cita romántica en Hogsmeade.

- Alexa- le dijo Mauge en un susurro- que bueno que te pudiste sacar a Ron y ese problema de encima, nos ayudó bastante que tuvieras la cabeza despejada.

- Si fue una fortuna- contestó ella mientras miraba a Magali que estaba junto a John.

Había muchos chicos de diferentes casas algunos volando otro haciendo ejercicios con la bludgers o con la Quaffle. También estaba Federico.

- Hola, chicas llegaron, vengan les diré lo que tiene que hacer- Fede parecía no haber visto a los chicos que también se probarían.

- ¿Para que puesto se probaran?- dijo a Alexa y John

- Golpeador- Golpeadora- contestaron al mismo tiempo y luego se miraron.

- Bien¿y ustedes?- dirigiéndose a Maga y Dan

- Buscador- Buscadora- contestaron a la vez

- Bueno, acá hay un problema, solo hay un buscador- luego miró a Mauge y a Peter- y ¿ustedes?

- Cazador- Cazadora- respondieron juntos, a Fede no le gustó y se le notó

- Esto no es un chiste, decídanse y luego me dicen, los demás vengan que les doy sus materiales- dijo de mala gana.

- Golpeadores, usaran las Barredoras 7, cazadores Nimbus 2000, solo por ahora, si quedan tendrán las Nimbus 2001, y soy el guardián y el capitán así que yo estoy seguro con mi Saeta de Fuego y el Buscador se probara también con una Nimbus 2000, en el partido el que quede usará una Saeta de fuego Trillenium, último modelo.

Todos quedaron con la boca abierta.

- Es...es…es verdad- dijo Dan que era el que la utilizaría en le caso de ganar el puesto

- Si, Ron Weasley dono al colegio 4 de esas fabulosas escobas último modelo para el uso de los buscadores.

- Excelente- Dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo. En cambio John y Peter parecía un poco avergonzados, se les notaba porque sus orejas se habían puesto coloradas.

- Bueno empiecen la practica.

Subieron a las escobas asignadas y comenzaron a volar. Media hora después sonó un silbatazo que les indicaba que debían bajar para empezar la prueba. Cuando iban bajando Alexa sintió que su corazón se paraba cuando vio de quién provenía el silbatazo. No era de la profesora de vuelo, ni de Fede… Era de Ron Weasley. John y Peter al verlo aterrizaron rápidamente y se ocultaron en la multitud. Ron se aclaro la voz y hablo para todos

- Buenas tardes como ya sabrán soy Ron Weasley y el director me ha encomendado que participé en la selección de los nuevos jugadores para los equipos de las casas. Formaran parte del jurado los actuales jugadores, Federico guardián de Gryffindor, Adam cazador de Slytherin, Melissa Cazadora de Hufflepuff y Lucius Buscador de Ravenclaw, además de la Profesora de vuelo madame Hooch y Harry Potter.

Todos estaban muy contentos con quienes serian los jueces, pero también sabían que les costarías ganar meritos frente a tan exigente jurado.

- Esto va a estar jodido- se quejo Magali pensando en que si ella quedaba quedaría afuera Dan. Sin embargo no pensaba hacérselo fácil.

- Lo mejor será que recuerden todo lo que aprendimos, si lo hacen estoy segura de que quedaremos- le aseguro Alexa

- Bueno les diré como será la selección- continuo Ron- habrá una serie de pruebas que será supervisada por los jueces después de puntar sus desempeños haremos una puesta en común y se seleccionaran los nombres entre todos, la lista de los jugadores elegidos para cada casa estará en una semana, se expondrán en las salas comunes de las respectivas casas. En cuanto lleguen los demás jueces comenzaremos.

Justo en ese momento aparecía la profesora de vuelo que venia hablando con Harry.

- Ya estamos todos, que empiecen las pruebas y buena suerte a todos.

Se empezaron a separar por grupos según su puesto y según su casa. Magali era la que mas nerviosa estaba, había 5 más a aparte de ella y Dan para ser buscadores y cuando llego la prueba final hizo un tremendo esfuerzo para no desmayarse.

- Bueno ahora Magaly te toca probar con Dan- le dijo Harry que era el que dirigía esa prueba- ya saben, es el primero que agarra la Snitch. Ella ya había probado con los demás y les había ganado, incluso a un chico de 7º año, dado que tenía el cuerpo de una buscadora, era ágil y liviana. Magali y Dan se elevaron al mismo tiempo y evitaban mirarse.

- Suelto la Snitch- dijo Harry. La pequeña bola salio como loca y tras de ella los dos buscadores. Dan se adelantaba un poco pero Magali lo alcanzaba, no lo iba a dejar ganar, Dan miraba sobre su hombro y al mismo tiempo miraba la Snitch, en un momento se le perdió de vista y miró más atrás para saber que había pasado, cuando volvió la vista el frente Magali estaba adelante suyo apunto de atrapar la Snitch.

- No lo harás- le gritó desde atrás apresurando la escoba, ella viendo que él daba alcance tomo impulso y se tiró sobre la Snitch y la atrapó. El problema era que se encontraba a 10 metros de altura y sin escoba, Magali comenzó a caer lentamente, Dan se desespero para poder sujetarla de un brazo y subirla a su escoba.

- Sos una idiota, como te vas a tirar así- le dijo mientras bajaban al campo. Teniéndola tan cerca no se le ocurrió algo mejor para decir.

- A no sé, pero te gane chabón- se reía Magali encantada de la vida por atrapar la Snitch y por que Dan la había rescatado.

- Eso fue brillante y estúpido Magaly-Le dijo Harry mientras tomaba nota. Ella no sabía si agradecer o disculparse.

En cuanto a Mauge como cazadora resultó muy buena, pero se notaba que hacia más empeño cuando tenia que hacer la prueba con Peter. Lamentablemente Fede supervisaba todo.

- Weasley ¿Qué crees que haces¿A eso le llamas un pase atrás?- Le gritó mientras maniobraba. No se sabia quien de los dos estaba más furioso.

En cuanto a Alexa estaba de lo más divertida pegándole a cuanta Bludger se le pusiera enfrente, le tocaba tratar de derribar a otro buscador, lamentablemente John sufrió uno de sus ataques y terminó desparramado en el suelo.

- Lo lamento- le grito Alexa desde arriba sin ningún remordimiento, en ese momento supervisaba esa practica Ron y John ni siquiera quiso contestar. Sin embargo subió a su escoba y se enfrento de nuevo con Alexa

- ¿Queres revancha?- le preguntó sonriente

- Si- le contestó

Se soltó una bludger y luego otra. Alexa fue la primera en enviar la suya hacia John pero esta vez la esquivó y alcanzó a darle un batazo a la bludger de él que impacto certeramente en Alexa y la tiró de la escoba.

- Lo lamento- le grito John con fingida culpa. Alexa le sonreía hasta que Ron se acerco para ayudarla a levantarse.

- Gra… gra… cias- respondió tímidamente.

Luego Ron anuncio:

- Bueno las pruebas han terminado por hoy, encontraran los nombres de los seleccionados el próximo sábado. Gracias por participar.

Todos se comenzaron a retirar para darse un baño, estaban exhaustos.

- Ayy, y esto solo fue una practica- se quejaba John tomándose la cintura

- John me parece que no tienes las fuerza para ser golpeador- se rió Alexa- deberías dejarlo para los que estamos preparados.

- Ni lo sueñes no renunciare – dijo decidido.

- Ah… ahora la próxima preocupación es el baile de disfraces- dijo Mauge sin darle importancia- a propósito chicos ¿ya saben con quién ir?

- Ehhh… creo que voy a ir… a…. ir a preparar el baño- dijo apresurado John y salió corriendo, al parecer se había recuperado.

- Yo te ayudo- le grito Peter mientras corría detrás.

- ¿No necesitan a alguien que acomode las toallas?- preguntó apresurado Dan mientras los perseguía.

- ¡Cobardes!- les grito Magaly

- ¿Y estos son Gryffindors?- acoto Mauge- El primero en irse fue John¿viste Ale?.. Ale… - Alexa se había quedado mirando en dirección al bosque

- ¿Qué pasa Ale?- pregunto Magali mirando hacia allí.

- Me pareció ver a Peeves y a Arlequín pero no estoy segura.

- Deja eso, no necesitamos meternos en problemas- Le dijo Mauge dirigiéndose a la entrada. Las otras la siguieron algo preocupadas.

* * *

Capitulo escrito por Alexa Weasley

Autoras: Magaly Lestrange, Alexa Weasley y Witchmaju

Le agradecemos de ante mano sus reviews!

Saludos!

Que tengan un buen dia!


	9. El Misterioso Encantamiento de Desmayo

**CAPITULO IX**

**"EL MISTERIOSO ENCANTAMIENTO DE DESMAYO"**

Fueron con paso decidido al cuarto, estaban todas transpiradas, fueron directo a tomar un baño, lo que les vino muy bien para relajarse.

- Che, chicas los chicos no nos invitan al baile- dijo Alexa secándose el pelo

- Esperá un día o dos días más y vas a ver...- le contestó Mauge

- Tienen que bajar a cenar... bajemos- dijo Estefanía Coronel su otra compañera de cuarto, abriendo y cerrando la puerta.

- Uhhh... tenes razón... vamos-

Las tres bajaron rápido con todo su pelo mojado, lo que las hacía bastante más atractivas. Se sentaron rápido y agarraron una manzana cada una. Sin darse cuenta de la presencia de los chicos.

- ¿Están apuradas o me parece?- les dijo Peter sonriendo

- Ah... hola... ¡si ya nos vimos hace un rato!– contestaron Magali y Mauge al unísono y después se miraron.

Empezaron a comer cada vez más despacio pero los cuatro chicos callados...

- Alan... ¿qué tul con la chica de Ravenclaw?- le preguntó Magali entusiasmada

- Eh... todo bien... ¡la invité al baile y aceptó!- le dijo interesado y colorado

- Claro... lo que pasa que nosotras TODAVÍA no tenemos pareja- dijo severamente Alexa mirando a los tres chicos que estaban colorados como el pelo de John.

- Ahhhh... me siento cansada... ¿vamos a dormir?- dijo Mauge. Sus dos amigas afirmaron y se fueron dejando un magnetismo especial en los chicos que seguían rojos por el comentario.

Después de cuatro días de misterio y nerviosismo... En el cuarto de los chicos de Gryffindor, estaban todos sentados en la cama charlando menos Alan.

- Chicos... ¿vieron el comentario que hicieron las chicas?... eso fue una indirecta... para que las inviten al baile.

- ¿Estás seguro?- le dijo Peter desconfiando

- Si, no seas tontos, a Mauge la va a invitar Federico... así que apúrate, porque con ella si que te vas a divertir en la fiesta, con su carácter extrovertido la vas a pasar muy bien- le dijo Alan a Peter cerca de su cara, luego se dirigió a John- Alexa se va a cansar de tanto esperar tu invitación, va a invitar a un chico de Slytherin si no la invitas... eso seria lo peor ¿no?, chico, con ella si te vas a asombrar, su acento distinto te encanta, no digas que no, además su intelecto te va a hacer sobresalir en la fiesta - le dijo Alan con tono misterioso. Después se corrió a Dan- Querido hermano, me gustaría tanto tener a Maga en la familia... pero si no la invitas rápido... va a invitar a un chico de Hufflepuff... que baila bien, además ella sabe llevar el ritmo, con ella si que te vas a lucir ¿¿¿no te mueres por verla bailar???... - luego se dirigió a todos- así que... ¡APURENSEN¿o quieren lo peor?

- ¡No!- dijeron los tres al unísono... - ¡Mañana las invitamos!

- ¡Así me gusta!... ahora a dormir que mañana va a ser un día largo-

En la mañana siguiente las chicas bajaron tranquilas, cada una con su horario en la mano... cuando sintieron la agitada respiración de tres chicos despeinados que las venían siguiendo... eran John, Dan y Peter.

- Ehh che... ¿Se pelearon con el peine?- les dijo Magali con una carcajada...

Los chicos se miraron unos a los otros y soltaron una carcajada, más de nerviosismo que de diversión.

- ¡Mauge, tengo que hablar con vos!- le dijo Peter

- Yo con vos Magaly... vení- le dijo Dan con tono misterioso

- Y yo con vos Alexa- le dijo John

- ¡Que misterio¿Qué pasa?- le dijo Alexa a John que la tenía ligeramente de su brazo... estaban solos en un rincón.

- Nada, es que... es que... ma si... te lo digo¿queres venir al baile conmigo?... ¿o invitaste a alguno de Slytherin?- le dijo John colorado como tomate insolado.

- No... ¿qué Slytherin¿estás loco?... ¡¡¡¡¡Sí quiero ir al baile con vos!!!!- le dijo Alexa que se puso colorada y parecía la persona más feliz del mundo.

- ¡Vamos!- exclamo John con una mueca de felicidad- ehh... vamos... vamos a la clase...

Magali estaba apoyada contra la pared con Dan, esperando a que él dejara de tartamudear.

- Che... ¿qué pasa¿por qué tanto misterio?- le dijo con cara pícara

- Ehhh... es que... ¡¡¡bueno me mando!!!... te lo digo en tu idioma... ¿querés venir baile conmigo?- le dijo Dan en castellano cosa que impacto a Magali.

- ¿Yo?.. ehh... bueno... voy al baile con vos... pero... te recomiendo tomar unas clases de español... - le dijo ella en broma

- ¿Como sos, eh?... sos difícil de impresionar...- le dijo el colorado desde la punta de su pelo hasta su dedo del pie

- Bueno, dale vamos a la clase de Encantamientos... - Magali disimulaba muy bien su felicidad, pero se le notaban un poco coloradas las orejas...

Mientras Peter se decidía a hablar con Mauge...

- Decime Mauge... ¿vos tenes ganas de venir al baile conmigo?- le dijo Peter sonriendo y muy romántico...

- Sss... sss... ss.. sssi- dijo Mauge temblando, pero no de vergüenza si no porque Federico la estaba mirando con la mirada fija desde la otra punta del pasillo.

- ¿Venís entonces?

- Si, me encantaría ir con vos... pero ahora vamonos porque llegamos tarde a la clase.

- Si, tenes razón... vamos

Mauge estaba feliz, pero a su vez incomoda con la mirada de Federico en la cara.

La clase de Encantamientos estuvo muy divertida, Ginny la profesora, enseño el encantamiento "Tarantallegra" que vendría muy bien en el baile por si alguien no quería bailar... las chicas ganaron 20 puntos cada una y los chicos ganaron 10 por que no alzaban bien la varita.

- ¿Ahora que nos toca?- les preguntó Mauge a sus amigas

- Criaturas Mágicas- contestó Alexa

- Che, estoy nerviosa... pasado mañana nos dirán los resultados del quidditch- dijo Mauge

- ¡Tranquila! Viví la vida- la tranquilizó Magali que estaba tan nerviosa como ella.

- ¿Chicas las invitaron para el baile?- les dijo Alexa despacito

- ¡¡¡Si, hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida!!!- exclamó Magali

-Disimulas muy bien, se te notaba normal- le contestó Alexa con risas

- Es que si no disimulo, se me nota mucho-

- A mi me invitó Peter... - dijo Mauge con desgano

- Che, más contenta-

- Es que mientras me invitaba, Federico me miraba fijo

- ¡¡¡Vos y ese Federico!!!- exclamó Magali- Mira, ya te invitó Peter, y listo... además si te gustara Fede más que Peter, le habrías dicho que no... ¡pero dijiste que si!, así que Peter te gusta más que Fede.

- Maga tiene razón además... no te dejes chupar por Fede, alégrate que tenes pareja otras brujas van solas... además que se joda, te hubiera invitado antes.

- ¿Saben? Tienen razón- dijo Mauge decidida y con una sonrisa- me muero por Peter, me gusta Peter... ¡y vamos a pasarla bien!

- ¡Chau chicas!- les dijo Harry al pasar

- ¡Chau profe!- contestaron las tres y se fueron a la clase de Hagrid.

- Che,¿ nos habrá escuchado no?- dijo Alexa preocupada

- No creo... espero que no- dijo Maga imitándola

- Hola chicos- dijo Hagrid- bueno, hoy estudiaremos los Trolls, obviamente no traje uno aquí, sino Dumbledore me mata... bueno sigamos, como decía los Trolls son gigantes...

Las tres chicas copiaban en su pergamino lo que el profesor dictaba, muy concentradas, pero Alexa tenía la vista fija en el bosque prohibido... Arlequín y Peeves estaban allí.

- Chicas- les dijo a sus amigas- miren allá. Las dos miraron.

- ¡Son Arlequín y Peeves!- gritó Mauge

- Shhhh

- Perdón-

- ¿Qué estarán tramando estos dos?- dijo Magali copiando para no perderse

- ¡Profesor, las chicas de Gryffindor están hablando!- exclamo Champú

- Ma cállate¡¡¡Anda a lavarte la cabeza con Champú anda, anda!!!- le gritó Magali haciendo que toda la clase se riera.

- ¡Basta, el próximo comentario les bajo puntos a su casa!- dijo Hagrid tranquilo

Las tres se pusieron a copiar... sin hacer comentario de lo sucedido.

- Muy bien, ahora pueden irse, la clase que viene será práctica...

- ¡Adiós!- contestaron

Al salir, las chicas hablaron de eso.

- Che... - un grito proveniente de una "criatura" corto la frase de Mauge

Las tres corrieron pálidas y aterrorizadas, pero lo que no sabían era que en realidad no era cualquier criatura... era Arlequín "disfrazado" de otra cosa y cada vez se acercaba más a Mauge, Alexa y Magali.

- Chicas, la cara me parece conocida- dijo Magali retrocediendo

- ¡¡¡Sí!!!...es... es...

- Arlequín- Alexa completó la frase de Mauge

Pero ya era tarde, Arlequín disfrazado de criatura tocó el cuerpo de Magali y a su vez el de Alexa y el de Mauge, al instante las tres cayeron desmayadas. Todos los alumnos y los prefectos vinieron poco a poco a ver que era lo que provocaba semejante barullo. De una de las paredes se escuchaba la maliciosa risa de Peeves... pensando en "el placer de la venganza". Las tres quedaron tumbadas en el piso en color transparente. Pero McGonagall llegó junto a Dumbledore y enseguida buscaron a la profesora de Encantamientos, Ginny, a Harry Potter y por supuesto a Pomfrey, a ver que pasaba. Las chicas estaban sumergidas en una oscuridad, inconscientes, no oían ruidos ni gritos, no sentían contactos. Champú y su amiga no estaban, se encontraban pagándole a Arlequín y Peeves por su ayuda con grageas.

- Gracias muchachos un placer hacer negocios con ustedes- les decía Champú y su estúpida amiga

- No hay de que- contestó Peeves- Cuando deseen volver a hacerles una bromita a estas chicas estamos a disposición.

- Si ya saben nuestro precio- secundo Arlequín estrechando su mano- Ya saben donde encontrarnos.

Ellas se estaban por ir cuando Arlequín les volvió a agarrar de la mano.

- Hey, un momento- les dijo- creo que se olvidan de algo, su pago aun no ha terminado…

Mientras en el castillo se armó un gran revoloteo, los prefectos llevaron a sus casas a los alumnos curiosos que miraban, sus amigos no sabían nada, ya que estaban en clase de Herbología. Pomfrey, Harry y Ginny las trataban de reanimar pero nada, hasta que Ginny dijo:

- Tranquilos, ya se lo que es, es un encantamiento de desmayo, no pasa nada, se pondrán bien, pero llévenlas a la enfermería...

* * *

**Capitulo escrito por Magaly Lestrange**

**Alexa Weasley, Magaly Lestrange y Witchmaju **

**Hola! Realmente me diverti mucho re leyendo este capitulo, espero que Uds. tambien. Mil gracias por sus reviews!**

**Hasta el próximo capítulo! **


	10. Algo Mas que Quidditch

**CAPÍTULO X**

**"ALGO MÁS QUE QUIDDITCH"**

Mientras las tres amigas se recuperaban con el jugo de las Almidas, una planta acuática, Arlequín y Peeves arreglaban cuentas con Champú y su amiga.

- Listo nosotros ya cumplimos- decía Arlequín- Ahora les toca a Uds...

- Nos tienen que ayudar a entrar al Colegio- continuó Pevees.

- ¡Pero su plan no resultó como acordamos!- bramó Champú- ¡Miren no nos sirvió de nada que nos saquen de lado a esas idiotas!

- Con ellas lejos podíamos invitar a alguno de los chicos pero ellos ya las habían invitado- dijo Sara- Así que arréglenselas solos. Nosotras nos vamos.

- ¡AH Uds. no van a ningún lado!- chilló Arlequín.

Arlequín chasqueó los dedos, unas lianas salieron del suelo que las enroscaron, empezaron a levantarlas por el aire, a sacudirlas de un lado a otro y de arriba a abajo. Peeves reía con maldad.

- ¿NOS VAN A AYUDAR?

- ¡SI¡BAJENNOS!- gritó Sara casi sin aliento.

En la enfermería algo le pasaba a Magali. Despertó, se puso la bata, salió de la enfermería, lo primero con lo que se encontró fue con una gran habitación oscura. No sabía que hacer estaba totalmente sola, algo asustada, recordó que su varita estaba en la mesa de la enfermería. Dejó de lado sus pensamientos, dio dos pasos para adelante, una luz se prendió iluminando a Dan, estaba desmayado suspendiéndose en el aire.

- ¡DAN!-

Dos luces se prendieron a los costados del niño iluminando a sus dos mejores amigas, que estaban de igual modo; detrás de ellos apareció una silueta con una capa negra toda cubierta.

- Decide Magaly Fernández- la figura habló.

- ¿Qué?- Magali no entendía a que se refería el extraño.

- ¿Tus amigas o el amor de tu vida?-

- ¿Quién sos?-

- ¡Yo soy el que hace las preguntas!- bramó la figura- ¡Ahora decide de una vez!

- Pero no puedo elegir entre mis amigas y...

- ¡Muy buena elección!- no la dejó terminar. Dan cayó al vacío.

- ¡DAN!- ¡JHON!- ¡PETER!- gritaron las amigas a la vez.

- ¿Qué son todos estos gritos¡Les dije que podían estar sólo cinco minutos!- Madame Pomfrey regañó a los chicos porque ya estaban hacia mas de quince minutos.

- Pero se despertaron- dijo Alan señalando a sus amigas que estaban sentadas, pálidas y transpirando.

- ¿Pero qué tienen?- la enfermera empezó a ponerles trapos húmedos mientrás les preguntaba sobre lo que soñaban. Ninguna respondía sus amigos estaban ahí, no se animaban a hablar, por sus intensos sueños los involucraban tanto a ellos como a ellas.

- Veo que no dirán nada. Ahora ¿Podrían decir como estaban?- se dirigió a los chicos.

- Lloraban- Gritaban- Temblaban- Respondieron a la vez.

- De a uno por favor... Mejor me lo dicen en mi despacho, espérenme ahí que ellas deben descansar.

Madame Pomfrey saco casi empujando a los chicos de la enfermería. Corrió las cortinas de tal modo que las camas quedaron todas en un box. Las amigas pasaban la mirada de una a la otra sin decir nada.

- ¿También quedaron entre la espada y la pared?- les preguntó Alexa.

- Sí- No- respondieron a la vez.

- ¿Qué?-

- Que no fue así mi sueño o lo que fuera... – decía Mauge- Me encontré en una habitación oscura...

- Yo también- la interrumpió Alexa- ¿No viste a una figura negra?

- Sí... Me hizo ver algo espantoso.

- A mí me hizo elegir entre Uds. y... Dan...

- Yo tuve que elegir entre Uds., Ron y John...

- Eso habrá sido horrible pero diferente a lo que viví... Fue muy real...

- ¡Mujer! Cuéntanos de una vez- Magali no aguantaba más.

- Esta bien... La figura me hizo ver como Fede y Peter se batían en un duelo de magos... Fue horrible... Los dos se echaban hechizos horribles... Pero Fede uso un hechizo muy fuerte contra Peter... Se desmayó y fue ahí cuando desperté y...

¡PAF! Un fuerte portazo se oyó.

- ¿Quién anda ahí?- pregunto Alexa corriendo las cortinas.

- No habrá sido...

- No, Mau... No te persigas seguro que fue el viento- la calmó Magali, aunque no estaba muy segura.

Esa misma tarde las amigas se encontraban de maravilla por lo que les dieron el alta. Subieron a la Sala Común a esperar que los demás Gryffindor, en especial sus amigos, terminaran las clases. Pero la Sala Común no estaba vacía.

- ¿Qué hacen acá?- preguntó Magali al ver a los chicos.

- ¿Por qué visten así?- Alexa advirtió que Dan, Jhon y Peter vestían las túnicas del equipo de Quidditch.

- Vayan a cambiarse o llegaremos tarde al entrenamiento-

- Espera John... No entiendo nada ¿Alguno podría explicarme?-

- Maugi yo te explicó... Miren entramos en el equipo de quidditch... Alexa y John son los nuevos bateadores, Maga y Dan son los buscadores...

- ¿Dos buscadores?-

- Sí, Maga... Yo soy suplente... Pero eso no significa que seas mejor que yo-

- ¿Quieres decir que me dejaste ganar en la elección?- Magali le sonrió a Dan.

- Peleen en otro momento y escuchen a mi hermano-

- Gracias John... Las felicito... Mau eres muy buena cazadora igual que yo- Peter le sonrió- Somos los nuevos cazadores junto a Robert Cold de cuarto.

Las amigas estaban estupefactas y contentísimas. Subieron a su dormitorio, se vistieron con las túnicas púrpura y doradas, tomaron sus escobas, bajaron de nuevo a la Sala Común y se fueron al Campo de Quidditch.

- Bienvenidos al nuevo equipo- dijo Federico- No perdamos más tiempo, esta es la nueva estrategia presten atención...

Federico comenzó un largo discurso donde explicaba detalle a detalle, movimiento a movimiento, destreza por destreza, cada nueva estrategia que había estado preparando todo el verano, al menos esa fue su última aclaración. Luego durante las pràcticas el apuesto capitán no dejaba de elogiar los movimientos de las chicas, en especial los de Mauge, en cambio con Peter se mostraba igual que en las elecciones. Practicaron todo el resto de la tarde hasta que oscureció. Antes de irse al Castillo Federico les dio una horrible noticia:

- Jugamos mañana, Sábado a las cuatro de la tarde contra Slytherin-

Esa noche si que no durmieron: daban vueltas en la cama, pensaban si irían o no al fin y al cabo habían tenido solo un día de práctica, no sabían quienes conformaban el equipo de Slytherin; encima faltaba solo una semana para Halloween y todavía no sabían como ir disfrazadas.

- Coman, por favor las quiero con energía para la tarde- les dijo Federico en el desayuno.

No podían probar bocado por los nervios ni el desayuno ni en el almuerzo. Por fin se acercaba la hora: solo 30 minutos. Salieron del vestuario de mujeres, se encontraron con el equipo de Slytherin, se llevaron una sorpresa al ver a Sara y a Champú en él. Era su oportunidad para vengarse de ellas por todo.

- ¡Vamos a ganar!- les dijo Mauge a sus amigas.

- ¡SÍ!- respondieron a la vez.

- Permiso- dijo Magali mirando de arriba abajo a Champú y pasando entre ella y su apestosa amiga.

- ¡Un fuerte aplauso para el equipo de Slytherin!- el comentarista era Alan.

Los de Slytherin fueron los primeros en salir al campo, vestían túnicas de quidditch verdes y plateadas, todos los jugadores tenían muy buenas escobas. Alexa pudo ver que Champú tenía una Saeta Trillenium por lo que dedujo que era la buscadora y su amiguita bateadora, ya que tenía un bate.

- ¡Y aquí esta el equipo de Gryffindor!- todo el estadio, menos los de las tribunas de Slytherin, estallaron en aplausos y silbidos- ¡Gryffindor estrena nuevo jugadores!

Madame Hooch era el árbitro, al entrar al campo traía un cofre de madera lo abrió de una patada, las bludgers y la snitch salieron volando. La profesora tomo la quaffle, hizo sonar el silbato lanzando la pelota al aire.

- ¡Quaffle en posición de Slytherin¡Bien echo por Alexa Weasley!-

Alexa había golpeado la bludger que impactó en el cazador de Slytherin, enseguida la quaffle fue tomada por Peter. Los tres cazadores de Gryffindor se pasaban la pelota el uno al otro. Peter estaba por tirar cuando...

- ¡Qué pase señores¿Será Mauge quién haga el primer gol¡SÍ¡SÍ¡Esa es mi chica¡Gryffindor 10- Slytherin 0!

Mauge tuvo que esquivar una bludger que le había lanzado Champú, Alexa en venganza se la devolvió y a la otra bludger la envió directo a Sara. La pelota le impactó en la cara, le hizo sangrar la nariz por lo que pararon el partido 15 minutos.

- ¿Dónde estará la snitch?- preguntó Alan- ¡Magali debes atraparla!

- ¡ALAN!¡Nada de favoritismos!- lo regaño Arabella Figg

La snitch seguía sin aparecer, Magali debía hacer algo: Slytherin iba ganando por 60 a 30 para colmo Gryffindor jugaba con un cazador menos porque a Robert Cold lo tumbo de la escoba una bludger y no se recuperaba, entonces Peter y Mauge tenían el doble de trabajo. Magali volaba por encima del juego buscando la pequeña pelota... La encontró cerca de las tribunas de Hufflepuff, no lo dudo giró su escoba y a toda velocidad voló hacia ella.

- ¡Miren Magaly Fernández ha visto la snitch!¿Podrá alcanzarla Champú? Yo creo que esta un tanto lejos...-

Todos los jugadores pararon de jugar nadie quería perderse la carrera. Magali estaba a un pelo de atrapar la pelota y Champú la estaba alcanzando, estiró la mano y se inclino para agarrar la escurridiza snitch.

- ¡GRYFFINDOR GANÓ POR 180 A 60!- todo el estadio aplaudía, gritaba y agitaban enormes banderas rojas y doradas.

Magaly disfrutó de ese momento de fama: dio una vuelta al campo con la snitch bien en alto. Después bajo a tierra donde sus amigas la felicitaron, Mauge y Alexa lloraban de la emoción; quién iba a creer que con un solo día de práctica ganarían. Dan se acerco a Magali para felicitarla: la abrazó y la beso en la mejilla, Magali le devolvió el cumplido con una cálida sonrisa.

El estadio quedó vacío, los jugadores terminaban de cambiarse en los vestuarios, pero las chicas y sus amigos seguían jugando en el campo al cabo de una hora decidieron ir a festejar con los demás Gryffindors. Fueron todos juntos a la Sala Común, allí estaban todos con comida y bebidas, que quién sabe quién y como la saco de la cocina. Festejaban toda la noche hasta las tres de la mañana cuando Federico mandó a todos a la cama.

- ¡Buenas noches, lindas!- las saludo Peter como siempre.

- ¡Hasta mañana John!

- ¡Nos vemos!- gritó Magali desde la escalera.

- ¡Qué sueñen con los angelitos... o sea con nosotras!- les dijo Alexa.

Esa noche durmieron muy bien, no veían la hora de ver el puntaje de su casa: Gryffindor era la primera y de eso estaban seguras.

* * *

**Capìtulo escrito por: Witchmaju**

**Hola! Como han estado? Espero que super bien! Me encanto como me quedo el partido de Quidditch! Espero les haya gustado! **

**Mil gracias por sus reviews!**

**Magaly Lestrange, Alexa Weasley y Witchmaju **


	11. El Baile de las Decisiones

**CAPITULO XI**

**"EL BAILE DE LAS DECISIONES"**

Con Gryffindor al frente y con Champú y su amiguita descompuestas de la bronca las tres amigas solo tenían un desafío importante en vista: el baile. Como no se habían puesto de acuerdo en de que ir disfrazadas dejaron todo para decidirlo a último momento.

Al fin después de todo el día tan esperado llegó. Desde la mañana las cosas no pintaban muy bien. Al bajar a desayunar las chicas escucharon una gran discusión en la sala común.

- ¿Por que tengo que ir yo?¿Acaso es un tipo de castigo?- Era Peter

- No discutas, es por el bien de la familia- Era Ron Weasley. Padre e hijo estaban discutiendo.

- Pero papá, hoy es el baile… tengo que ir… - La suplica de Peter se oía desesperada.

- Un Baile no es más importante que la familia- Le dijo Ron en un tono más alto.

- Pero…

- ¡Nada, alístate ya!- No se escuchó más la voz de Ron. Se notaba que había salido de la sala. Las tres se quedaron de una pieza.

- ¿Qué habrá pasado?- preguntó Alexa mientras bajaban.

- Peter tiene que ir a casa- contestó la voz de John detrás de ellas.

- John... no te había visto- Dijo sorprendida Alexa.

- Pero... ¿por qué justo ahora?- Le preguntó Magali- justo que esto se ponía bueno…

- No sé- contento John mirando a otro lado.

- ¿Pero quiere decir que no estará en el baile?- Dijo Mauge angustiada- Yo iba a ir con él.

- No iras- contestó John- consigue otro

- ¡John que insensible que sos!- le dijo Alexa muy enojada

- Pero si es la verdad- John no sabia como arreglarlo, opto por defenderse. Alexa no oyó más de lo que decía, había salido de la Sala muy enojada.

- John, creo que vos también vas a tener que buscar otra pareja- le dijo Magali palmeándole el hombro.

Luego en el Gran Hall las tres desayunaban un amargo desayuno.

- No irá- Mauge jugaba con sus huevos revueltos- ¿Qué hago ahora?

- Y yo no pienso ir con esa bestia peluda que se hace llamar John- Alexa por el contrario comía bocado tras bocado con nerviosismo- es un idiota incapaz de sentir nada… como me equivoque…

- Yo por el contrario, estoy re bien... voy con Dan… además no se preocupen encontraremos a alguien para que vaya con ustedes… en realidad el problema será Ale, Mau ya tiene reemplazo.

- ¿Qué decís nena?- le dijo algo turbada- ¿Qué reemplazo?

En ese momento paso caminando junto a ellos Peter con un bolso.

- Maugi, disculpa, de verdad siento muchísimo no poder estar contigo hoy… tengo que ir a casa- lo escuchaba muy apenado y las ultimas palabras casi hicieron un esfuerzo por salir

- No hay problema Peter- le contestó Mauge mintiendo

- Nos vemos cuando regrese, tengo que hablar con vos- le dijo mientras se iba. Mauge lo miró salir del Gran Hall pero no tuvo tiempo de ponerse mal.

- Mauge, tu pareja para el baile sé fue- Le dijo Fede que ni lerdo ni perezoso apareció de imprevisto como siempre- ¿Te gustaría que te acompañe?

- Este…

- Sí por supuesto- contesto rápido Magali-Espérala a las 8 en la sala común.

- ¡Fantástico!- Fede ni siquiera esperó la respuesta de Mauge, salio del Gran Hall hacia el patio.

- ¿Estás loca?- le dijo enojada a Magali- ¿Cómo le decís eso? no voy a ir con él

- Ahora no té queda más remedio…- nadie dijo nada hasta que el prefecto de Ravenclaw llamado Demian, le pidió a Alexa que fuera con él, a pesar de ser lindo nadie quería acompañarlo al baile porque era el primero en su clase y eso molestaba a todos. A Alexa eso no le importó y aceptó.

- Pero Ale ¿Por qué aceptaste?- le preguntó Magali- Vos vas con John

- Dije que con él no iba y no voy, además Demian es un chico muy interesante y tiene unos precioso ojos azules- sentenció Alexa y dio por terminado el desayuno levantándose de la mesa de muy mal humor.

Al llegar la tarde se sentaron cada una en su cama a pensar que disfraz se pondrían.

- Estamos en la misma- dijo Alexa con la cabeza en las manos

- Si… no sé… a ver que podría ser… - Magali caminaba por toda la habitación, solo estaban ellas tres porque las demás ya tenían disfraz puesto y estaban en la sala común.

- A lo mejor no se nos ocurre nada porque estamos tratando de que nos salga a las tres juntas- dijo Mauge finalmente- mejor encerrémonos en nuestras camas con las cortinas y nos disfrazamos por separado y salimos sin decir nada a las otras. Y después no vemos en la sala común.

- Bueno- Contestó Alexa- Si no hay nada mejor…

- Bueno- asintió Magali.

Las tres en sus camas se pusieron a pensar. La primera en sacar su disfraz fue Alexa, que pateaba las sabanas se le ocurrió hacer una túnica griega con las sabanas y disfrazarse de musa. Con la varita cortó las sábanas e hizo aparecer unos broches de metal. Se aliso trabajosamente el cabello, se hizo un tocado simulando pequeñas flores y se lo sujeto con laureles.

- Listo chicas, ya estoy, las espero allá abajo- les grito saliendo de la habitación.

Magali fue la segunda, se le ocurrió pensando en la primera clase de D.C.A.O, con Harry. En un segundo con su varita se disfrazó y salió a la sala común

- Mauge te espero abajo- Solo Faltaba Mauge. No se le ocurría nada. Y de pronto se le vino a la mente.

Era una de sus películas de terror preferida y sin dudarlo tomo su varita y en unos segundos ella también tenía disfraz. Salio apresuradamente de la habitación. Al llegar en la sala común la vio casi vacía excepto por sus amigos. Dan, disfrazado de hombre lobo, estaba hablando con Magali, y Alexa estaba hablando con Fede, que tenia un traje de Doctor Jeckil y Mr Hide, y John estaba sentado frente al fuego, solo.

- Listo ya estoy- dijo con una sonrisa. Todos se dieron vuelta para el ver el disfraz y la sonrisa se le borró de a cara.

- MAGALI¿QUÉ HACES VESTIDA ASÍ?- le dijo desesperada

- NO¿VOS QUE HACES VESTIDA ASÍ?- dijo Magali mirando asombrada. Las dos se había vestido de vampiresas.

- No es baile de gemelas- se rió Dan

- Una de las dos va a tener que cambiarse- les dijo Fede.

- ¡Sí, ella!- dijeron las dos juntas.

- Vamos chicas hay una forma de solucionarlo- les dijo Alexa- Mau, lo lamento pero Magaly vino primero y ella debería conservar ese disfraz.

- Bueno está bien ¿pero de qué me disfrazo?- Mauge estaba desesperanzada.

- Yo tengo una idea- les dijo Fede- Si me permitís….

- Bueno está bien- Le contestó Mauge.

Fede se puso frente a ella y levantó su varita. Hizo una floritura sobre ella y entre chispas de colores Mauge estaba vestida con otro disfraz. Era bastante raro para ella tener esas telas tan finas sobre el cuerpo se sentía incomoda. Fede la había disfrazado de odalisca.

- ¿Pero estás loco?- le dijo furiosa- ¿Cómo voy a salir con tan poca ropa? El director me va a tirar un maleficio que no me salva nadie- Fede le sonrió e hizo aparecer más velos para cubrirla.

- Pienso que estás bárbara- le dijo después mirándola con embelesado.

- Si Mau, estas re bien así- Le dijo Alexa

- Bueno ahora vamos antes de que sea más tarde- Dijo Magaly, Dan le ofreció el brazo y comenzaron a salir por el retrato. Alexa salio sola y miró a John que parecía que no iba a ir al baile. No se animó a preguntarle si lo haría.

El Gran Hall estaba repleto de alumnos, comida, ruido, alegría y voces. En el techo había muchos murciélagos vivos y al frente en el acostumbrado lugar de la mesa de profesores había una banda de música integrada por esqueletos que tocaban una canción escocesa muy alegre. Al borde la mesa estaba Demian esperando a Alexa. Él estaba vestido del Dios Dionisio, también tenia una túnica, en la cintura tenia una jarra pequeña y en la cabeza un racimo de uvas. Ella le sonrió y él le dijo que estaba muy linda.

- Che parece que a Ale le terminó gustando el cerebrito de Ravenclaw- le susurró Magali a Mauge mientras veían como Alexa se reía incesantemente.

Cuando terminaron de comer se anuncio que empezaría el baile y todos se levantaron. Cuando empezó la primera pieza Dan sacó a bailar a Magali y juntos recorrieron toda la pista al compás de una canción frenética que tocaban los esqueletos. Mauge bailó con Fede, en ese momento Mauge se dio cuenta de un defecto en el perfecto Federico: No sabia bailar. Como estaba descalza, como parte del disfraz, sufrió en silencio, constantes pisadas de los torpes pies de su pareja. En cuanto a Alexa bailaba muy divertida con Demian que no era un bailarín experto pero como ella tampoco lo era, no hubo problemas.

Cuando llegó el momento de las melodías lentas ninguna se hizo de rogar para bailar pegado con su pareja. Mauge primero pensó en Peter pero luego Fede le dijo_: "Realmente estas muy linda esta noche"_. Ella no pensó más en eso. Magali había dejado de lado su carácter alegre y bailaba muy concentrada con Dan, ninguno decía nada solo se miraban y cada vez se acercaban más, hasta que ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombre de él, por fin dijo algo.

- No estarás por sacarme sangre ¿no?- ella sonrió y luego le mordió el cuello y se rieron juntos. Magali y Dan comenzaron a respirar al mismo tiempo y se movían tan sincronizadamente que parecían uno.

- Magi...

- ¿Qué?

- Eh… nada…

Mauge estaba algo incomoda. La mano que Fede le ponía en la cintura, que no tenía cubierta por ningún velo, le quemaba la piel.

- Fede…

- ¿Qué?

- Para serte sincera no pensé que la pasaría bien con vos… porque yo iba a venir con Peter y… bueno no es lo mismo

- Estas arrepentida de haber venido conmigo...

- No- contestó, sintió la mano de Fede aun más aferrada que la hizo contener el aliento.

En cuanto a Alexa y Demian se había ido a sentar. Alexa no se sentía nada bien bailando esa canción con él. Mientras estaban muy divertidos hablando de las clases, John pareció en el Gran Hall. No tenía disfraz. Ella lo vio al instante pero no hizo nada, solo lo vio mientras hablaba con Demian. John miraba a todas las parejas en la pista como si buscara algo o a alguien. Hasta que por fin vio hacia las mesas y cruzaron sus miradas, luego vio a Demian que le hablaba y ella volvió a mirar a su pareja y hablarle muy animada. Haciendo de cuenta que le interesaba mucho lo que Demian le decía. John dio media vuelta y se fue. En ese momento Alexa comprendió la estupidez que acababa de hacer y de la forma tan idiota en que se había comportado. Sin decirle nada a Demian se levantó y salió corriendo del Gran Hall a buscar a John aunque le daba la impresión de que era demasiado tarde.

Entró a al sala común y lo encontró sentado en el sillón frente al fuego.

- John…

- ¿Acaso ya se terminó la fiesta? Que mal, se nota que lo estabas pasando muy bien- dijo cortante y con la voz temblando de rabia.

- John…

- Me voy a dormir- se levantó.

- Déjame que te explique…

- Hasta mañana- se despidió y se dirigió a su habitación.

Alexa se quedó parada sin saber que hacer. Fue cuestión de un momento, cuando John desapareció por la escalera sintió que tenia que hacer algo… y lo siguió… ni siquiera lo llamó… lo alcanzó en la mitad de escalera y lo tomó del brazo… él intentó resistirse pero la verdad no tenía ganas de hacerlo… era lo que había esperado… se sentía como estúpido al haberla tratado tan mal…ella ni siquiera lo miró… simplemente lo tomó de la nunca y puso sus dedos entre sus cabellos rojizos… y lo besó… en el silencio y la soledad de la torre de Gryffindor… solo se escuchaba el suave latir de dos corazones…

En le Gran hall, Mauge y Magaly extenuadas de bailar se sentaron un momento y recién ahí se percataron de la ausencia de Alexa.

- ¿Adónde se habrá metido esta?- preguntó Magali mirando a todos lados

- Seguro que se escabulló a los jardines con el cerebrito- sonrió Mauge mientras Fede les servia jugo de calabaza.

- No, mira Demian esta allá- contestó Magali- con una chica de Hufflepuff, parece que le es más fácil conseguir pareja cuando las chicas tomas cerveza de manteca.

- Si lo quieren saber… - dijo Dan- la vi salir corriendo del Salón.

- Ay… ¿Demian le habrá hecho algo?- dijo angustiada Mauge

- No creo…- le contestó Dan- la vi salir justo después de que John

- ¿John? Vino al final- le dijo Magali

- Solo un ratito, pero parece que le fue suficiente- sonrió Dan y distraídamente le tomó la mano a Magali. Ella al parecer había comprendido lo que había pasado.

- Esta, Alexa… - sentenció Magali- se mete en cada una… mucho pensar, pero…

- Bueno... que queres que le haga- concluyó Mauge- a veces se confunden un poco las cosas cuando se está enamorada…- no lo pudo impedir, pensó de nuevo en Peter.

En ese momento la salvó la voz de Dumbledore que anunciaba el fin de la fiesta y les decía que vayan a descansar. Al llegar a la sala común encontraron a John y a Alexa tomados de la mano sentados en el suelo frente al fuego, recostados cada uno en el hombre del otro.

- Perdón por interrumpir- Les dijo Magali- pero como todo lo bueno esta noche también se terminó

- Y vos Alexa vas a morir por habernos dejado solas- la reprochó en forma de broma Mauge.

- Bueno si mal no recuerdo, ustedes estaban muy entretenidas, me parece que no me echaron mucho de menos.

- Mejor nos vamos a la cama antes de que venga Arabella y nos rete- Dijo Federico- Y ustedes dos ya se pueden soltar de las manos- concluyó dirigiéndose a Alexa y John.

- Este… nos tenemos que despedir hasta mañana- le dijo Alexa a Jhon. Se miraron y luego miraron a los demás.

- Y seria lindo no tener tanto publico- dijo Jhon a los demás

- Si nos tenemos que despedir hasta mañana- Dijo Fede que espera una despedida de Mauge y Dan miraba a Magali.

- Vení Ale, subamos y dejemos a estos acá- Jhon le toma la mano y se despidieron.

En la sala común quedaron los cuatro.

- Mauge salgamos un momento de la sala común- Mauge lo siguió hasta afuera del cuadro.

- Mauge, sabes lo que siento por vos…

- Si fueras tan amable de explicármelo…

- Sabes que me gustas y que te quiero

- No lo sabía ¿ de verdad?- dijo inocentemente

- Mauge… quiero besarte- Fede se acercó y Mauge no se lo impidió. Contra la pared del cuadro de la Dama Gorda, Fede la miró y la besó… Mauge sintió que él besaba muy bien, se notaba que había venido perfeccionando su técnica… le encantó y al cabo de unos segundos estaba entregada al placer de un beso que se le entregaba y que no cabía dentro de su alma. Solo en el último instante le pareció que el cabello de Fede se volvía un poco rojizo.

En cuanto a Magali y Dan. No perdieron el tiempo en torpes preludios y palabras huecas. Ni bien Fede y Mauge salieron de la sala común, se sonrieron el uno al otro y se ubicaron en el sillón frente al fuego, se besaron tantas veces que perdieron la cuenta. Toda la noche habían estado esperando eso… todo estos meses y no iban a perder tiempo confesándose que se querían.

Pero era evidente que todo iba demasiado bien para poder estar así por mucho tiempo. Mientras estaban en el pasillo Mauge y Fede, escucharon un fuerte ruido como de un gruñido.

- ¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Mauge

- No sé- Fede sacó si varita y siguió el ruido con Mauge detrás de él. Pero al momento retrocedieron en dirección al la Sala Común y entraron rápidamente. Dan al verlos se asustó y les preguntó que había pasado.

- Un enorme y asqueroso Troll esta en el castillo y se dirige hacia acá- dijo Fede agitado. Ni bien terminó de pronunciar las palabras se escuchó un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la Sala Común, todos gritaron.

- Calmados no puede entrar- afirmo Fede pero la puerta retumbó. Luego se escuchó un grito y luego el silencio. La puerta se abrió y entró por ella Arabella Figg con una bata.

- ¿Están todos bien?- le preguntó- Un enorme Troll estaba allí afuera¿alguno de ustedes sabe como entro o por que estaba acá?- se miraron, las chicas recordaron lo de Peeves y de Arlequín y se lo contaron a Arabella.

- MMM, es bastante improbable, pero de todas maneras inspeccionamos el castillo y el bosque de nuevo- contestó ella, luego miró a los cuatro.

- En cuanto a ustedes… se les descontaran 80 puntos a Gryffindor, por estar levantados a horas inapropiadas- sentenció- y tendrán castigo, en tu caso Fede será doble ya que eres prefecto y es una actitud que no es propia de uno

- No… por favor no lo volveremos a hacer- le suplico Magali

- Esa es una frase que se cansa de estar en sus labios- dijo con severidad- tendría que cambiar de argumento, ahora vayan a dormir antes de que saque más puntos a Gryffindor.

Se fueron a dormir entre la alegría y la desazón que le habían costado sus nuevos romances.

* * *

**Capitulo escrito por: Alexa Weasley**

**Hola! Como estan? Espero hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capitulo, les deseo un muy buen fin de año y un feliz feliz 2008!**

**Saludos**

**Witchmaju **


	12. Los Robos

**CAPITULO XII**

**"LOS ROBOS"**

- Escúchenme... ¡no quiero bajar!- dijo Mauge tapada hasta el cuello...

- Yo tampoco... nos descontaron 80 puntos... ¡me quiero matar!- dijo Magali preocupada

- Tranquilas... tienen que bajar, no pueden quedarse todo el día acá... además allá abajo están sus amores- dijo Alexa con una sonrisa

- Eso es lo peor- dijo Mauge- Cuando venga Peter no sé que voy a hacer

- Mira... a uno de los dos lo tenes que cortar si o si... te vas a volver loca si no- le dijo Magali decidida.

- Es verdad Mau... decídete... - Alexa trataba de consolarla

- No quiero bajar... -

- ¡Denle vagas!- les dijo Alexa destapándolas- ¡Vamos a encarar el día con una sonrisa!

Magali y Mauge se levantaron sin ninguna opción. Bajaron con caras largas, sentían en sus estómagos una bola. A las tres las miraban medio raro ya que por ellas se les habían descontado puntos. Mientras trataban de comer Federico se acerca.

- ¿Qué tal?- les dijo

- Mal- Contestaron Mauge y Magali al unísono

- Deja... están amargadas... ¿qué pasa?-

- Mmm... bueno, necesito que coman y estén con energías por que... mañana hay un partido de quidditch...

- ¿Contra quien?- preguntó Alexa entusiasmada

- Contra Ravenclaw... ellos le ganaron a Hufflepuff... ahora les toca jugar con Gryffindor... por la Copa

- Que linda manera de empezar el día- dijo Magali en broma

Federico miraba a Mauge de reojo y ponía caras sensuales... Pero Alexa y Magali cuando vieron la cara de payaso más que de sensual que ponía al mirar a Mauge no aguantaron la risa. John, Dan y Alan entraron al Gran Salón malhumorados y con paso rápido.

- Eh che... que cara de traste que tienen... ustedes están peor que nosotras- el comentario de Magali les provocó una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué es "traste"?- preguntó Alan

- Nada... mejor dejémoslo ahí- dijo Mauge con una carcajada. Alexa y Magali estaban riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¿Qué les pasa que vienen con esa cara?- les dijo Alexa

- Es que hay prueba y no estudiamos- contesto John- creo… que lo olvidamos…

- No importa miren… tenemos un partido de quidditch- dijo Alexa

- ¿Sí¿Contra quién?- preguntó John

- Contra Ravenclaw... Es la final...- contestó Alexa

- Acuérdense que después de la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas tienen el entrenamiento... ¡el partido es mañana!- Federico protestó un poco, pero después beso a Mauge en los labios como despedida. A Mauge la puso un poco incómoda, ya que delante estaban sus amigos y el hermano de Peter sobre todo, por eso trato de ser discreta. Sus amigas se dieron cuenta.

- Tengo que hablar con ustedes... - dijo Mauge en voz baja y después hizo una seña que indicó que quería hablar de Federico. Sus amigas asintieron con la cabeza.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojo, Alexa y Magali se dieron cuenta de que John y Dan estaban hablando con Sara y Champú, cosa que no hacía mucha gracia. Magali le clavó la mirada a su horario, tratando de ignorar. Alexa hizo lo mismo.

Una chica rubia llamaba a Alan, las amigas lo codearon y él fue medio vergonzoso.

- Che, mejor vamos a la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas que nos van a bajar más puntos... - dijo Mauge

En la clase de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas., Hagrid les mostró los Scops, lo que les hizo recordar a Perseo, la lechuza de John.

- La clase terminó... pero les quiero avisar que hoy no tome examen pero la próxima clase si lo haré. Pero no se preocupen, es solo una evaluación sobre todo lo visto... ¡Estudien!- les dijo Hagrid

Con más razón Magali puso su cara de amarga de nuevo.

Después fueron corriendo hacia el entrenamiento, ya que llegaban tarde porque Hagrid les estuvo hablando del examen.

- Ups... dale bolas que llegamos tarde- le dijo Magali a Dan.

Cuando llegaron, Federico ya había dado unas cuantas explicaciones, pero se le transformó la cara cuando vio a Mauge.

- A ese tal Peter... lo reemplazará Lionesa Thomas

- No va a ser lo mismo jugar sin Peter- dijo Mauge

- ¡Va a jugar Lionesa y basta!- le dijo a Mauge severamente, lo que la asustó algo.

- Como decía... Ravenclaw es un fuerte equipo... los cazadores son muy rápidos, el bateador es muy fuerte y el buscador es muy ágil...

- ¿Por qué "el" buscador o "el bateador"?- preguntó Magali

- Son magos... varones... y corren más ventajas

- Eso no quiere decir que sean más fuerte- dijo Alexa dándose importancia. Alexa sintió la mirada de John. Luego miró a sus amigas.

Un rato más tarde estaban todos exhaustos porque de tanto entrenamiento no daban más. En la sala común, Dumbledore anunció algo:

- Alumnos, debo avisarles que tengan mucho cuidado porque están desapareciendo cosas de Hogwarts, no personas sino cosas, como varitas, materiales, etc... tengan cuidado, estamos investigando.

- ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Dan

- Es que se me hace que Arlequín y Peeves tienen algo que ver... - contestó Magali

- ¿Si, por que no los investigamos?-

- Mauge... ¿Cómo te gusta meterte en líos a vos eh?- le dijo Alexa en broma.

- Si, pero tiene razón- dijo rápido Magali

- Bueno, pero tiene que ser ahora... - dijo Dan

- No, ni en pedo ahora- dijo Mauge con un gesto.

- ¿ Y quien va?- dijo John mirando a Alexa quién miró a Mauge, ésta a Dan y Dan a Magali...

- Uhh... ¿para qué me sentare acá digo yo?.. bueno voy yo... ¡Son cagones eh!

- Yo te acompaño- le dijo Dan

- Bueno- dijo Magali que le brillaban los ojos- pero mañana... a la mañana...

- Si, John y yo podemos analizar lo que pasó- dijo Alexa y John asintió.

- Dale, yo puedo conseguir el grabador... todavía no se lo devolví a mi tía -

- Bueno, nos vemos mañana... chau- dijo Magali que se quería ir a dormir.

En el cuarto, Alexa dijo:

- Ahh... Mauge... ¿qué nos tenías que contar?-

- ¿Yo?.. nada... bueno si... pero después del partido de mañana... -dijo haciéndose la inocente.

- Bueno como quieras... ahora me hiciste acordar del partido... -dijo Magali desde su cama.

- Ah si, a mí también... mejor durmámonos.

En la mañana siguiente, bien temprano las chicas se encontraron con sus amigos en la Sala Común de Gryffindor.

- Tomen... acá tienen el grabador- le dijo Mauge a Magali extendiéndole el aparato muggle.

- Ta... bueno vamos... Dan

- ¿Adónde?- dijo Dan, todo despeinado...

- Se nota que estás dormido... a el Bosque Prohibido... ¿o queres ir a tomar el té en una casa de muñecas?-

Dan se arreglo el pelo en el camino, salieron de la Sala y se dirigieron hacia los terrenos de Hogwarts. Se adentraron un poco al bosque... Magali sabía donde paraban Arlequín y Peeves.

- ¿Prendiste el grabador?-

- No se como se prende...- dijo Dan con una seña

- A ver... dame... - Magali apretó un botón rojo y lo prendió, después lo apagó y miró a Dan.

- A veces me haces sentir un inútil-

- Cuando escuches la voz de Peeves o Arlequín préndelo

- Listo

Siguieron caminando y escucharon la voz de los dos traviesos y se escondieron juntos detrás de unos arbustos.

- Dale... prende el grabador-

- Para... no se prende-

- ¡Sos medio mamerto!.. se prende con este botón... escucha-

Arlequín y Peeves analizaban los robos en Hogwarts, al parecer se notaban muy interesados.

- ¿Quién habrá sido el que roba cosas?- le dijo Peeves a Arlequín

- Quien es... será mejor decir... porque todavía roba-

- No sé... pero quiera quien sea nos ganó de mano... -aclaró Peeves- un momento no serán…

- Bueno no sé... Ya lo averiguaremos, mientras podríamos jugarle otra bromita a Snape ... -dijo Arlequín

- Esta bien, solo que me quedo con la duda

- Escóndete- le advirtió Dan a Magali. Los dos se escondieron pegados uno al otro.

- ¿Grabaste?

- Si... dale vamos... pero antes- Dan se acerco a Magali y la besó a Magali, la tomo sorprendida, ya que nunca antes Dan la había besado de esa forma.

- Bueno para... dale vamos...

Entre los pastizales encontraron Hogwarts...

- Menos mal... pensé que me perdía- dijo Magali

Dan le hizo señas a Magali hacia una de las orillas del lago: Alexa se estaba besando con John... Pero en cuanto vieron a Dan y Magali, salir del Bosque, se frenaron en seco.

- ¿Grabaron?- les dijo John

- Si... acá está la cinta...

- Ok... vamos a analizarla- le dijo Alexa a John

- Bueno... nos vemos en el partido... - dijo Magali

John y Alexa le hicieron una seña para despedirla mientras se alejaban hacia el castillo. Una vez dentro del Colegio y solos, en un aula vacía, se empezaron a besar apasionadamente pero Alexa, separándose un poco, dijo:

- Para... vamos a escuchar la cinta...

Empezaron a oír la cinta... y sacaron una conclusión. Sin perder tiempo salieron en busca de alguno de sus amigos, estaban todos en la Sala Común... Alexa dijo:

- Arlequín no fue, pero sabe quien pudo haber sido

- ¿Entonces quién fue?- dijo Mauge

Alexa estaba por contestar cuando vieron a Lionesa bajar las escaleras, que conducían a los cuartos, vestida con el equipo de Quidditch, antes de salir por el retrato de la Dama Gorda les gritó:

- ¡Ya está por empezar el partido..!

- ¡¿Qué?!- dijo Alexa levantándose de la silla

- ¡Ya vamos!- le contestó Mauge

- Hay Dios... estoy nerviosa che... -dijo Magali

Las chicas y sus amigos, sin perder tiempo, fueron directo al campo de quidditch. Estaban muy nerviosas...

* * *

**Capitulo escrito por Bellatrix Lestrange**

**Hola! Nuevamente un nuevo capitulo de estastres simpaticonas Brujitas!**

**Les agradecemos sus Reviews!**

**  
Saludos! **

** Alexa Weasley, Bellatrix Lestrange y Witchmaju**


	13. Gryffindor Vs Ravenclaw

**CAPÍTULO XIII**

**"GRYFFINDOR CONTRA RAVENCLAW"**

Faltaban solo diez minutos para el partido, ya se podían oír los gritos y aplausos de la multitud que se hallaba en el estadio. Las amigas se vestían con nerviosismo era la primera vez que jugaban una final, pero las tres volaban: Alexa y Magali no dejaban de pensar en que el buscador y los bateadores, del equipo contrario, eran del sexo opuesto, no los conocían, ni siquiera de vista, mientras que Mauge no dejaba de pensar en Peter.

- ¿Qué te pasa Mau?- le preguntó Magali, que bailaba para sacarse los nervios.

- Nada... Les dije que cuando terminara el partido les contaba-

- Bueno... No quisimos molestarte- le dijo Alexa.

- No... Discúlpenme... es que tengo la cabeza en otro lado-

- ¡Pero arriba ese ánimo y salgamos a ganar!- les dijo Magali desde la puerta del vestuario.

Las tres salieron con sus equipos y sus escobas con toda la fuerza y las ganas del mundo. Se acomodaron con el resto del equipo detrás del contrario. Una vez que fue presentado el equipo de Ravenclaw, era el turno de Gryffindor.

- ¡Aquí están los jugadores de Gryffindor¡Oh miren que guapas que están las mujercitas, en especial la cazadora provisoria!- bramó Alan – ¡¡AUOCH!!gritó luego de recibir un zapatazo que no provenía de Arabella sino de su novia de Ravenclaw enojada por su comentario, estaba a la izquierda del palco de donde se transmitía el partido.

Todas las escobas estaban en el aire, Magali pudo ver al buscador, aunque los buscadores eran de contextura chica este era la excepción. Magali lo miró a los ojos, el niño le respondió con un gesto intimidatorio.

- ¡Quiero un juego limpio!- Madame Hooch, pateó el cofre de madera las pelotas salieron volando salvo por la Quaffle que fue arrojada al aire por ella.

- ¡Lionesa tiene la Quaffle se la pasa a Mauge a Robert¡Cuidado con la bludger del bateador de Ravenclaw: Alexis Shof ¡Eso debió dolerle¡Pero la linda cazadora se recupera!-

- Señor Price- bramó Arabella, que supervisaba los relatos.

- Perdón ¡Quaffle en manos de Louis¿Será este el primer gol¡Sí señores, Ravenclaw gana sus primeros 10 puntos¿Pero que sucede allá arriba?

Magali estaba tratando de subirse de nuevo a su escoba, había sido golpeada en una de sus rodillas por una bludger de Alexis. Alexa la ayudó a subir mientras que "el nuevo trío"de cazadores marcaba el primer tanto para Gryffindor.

- ¡La ágil buscadora de Gryffindor esta de nuevo en su escoba¡Es la primera vez que veo a las bludgers volar con tanta fuerza¡Sí que hay excelentes golpeadores en este partido!

- Por eso siga relatando- lo regañó Arabella.

- ¡Quaffle en manos de Linch¡Está muy cerca del área del guardián, prácticamente en ella¡Es falta¡Tiro libre para Gryffindor!¡Robert a Mauge, esquiva las bludgers, un excelente pase trasero a Lionesa¡GGOOOOLLLL!!

Ravenclaw iba ganando por diez puntos, Alexa todavía seguía enfadada con el bateador contrario por lo que le hizo a Magali. No lo dudo, golpeó con toda su fuerza una bludger que fue directo a impactar en la nariz de Alexis, romper narices era la especialidad de Alexa. Cobraron falta y el partido fue parado por diez minutos.

- ¡Ole, ole, ole, ola Gryffindor cada día te quiero más!- empezó a cantar Magali.

- ¡Yo soy de Gryffindor!- siguió Mauge con las palmas.

- ¡Es un sentimiento!- continuó Alexa.

- ¡No puedo parar!- terminaron las tres y empezaron de nuevo- ¡Ole, ole, ola Yo soy de Gryffindor es un sentimiento no puedo parar!

Los gryffindors argentinos las siguieron, mientras que otros nativos se esforzaban para pronunciar bien la canción trataban de seguir el ritmo con las palmas.

El bateador se recuperó pero miraba con furia a Alexa mientras se elevaba.

- Continuemos ¡Louis a Angelica!¡Gryffindor tiene una gran hinchada! Es la primera vez que se ve algo así, es un momento memorable ¡La cazadora suplente toma la Quaffle y Gol¡Gryffindor iguala el partido a 70 puntos¡Miren a los buscadores!

Magali volaba con rapidez hacia una de las tribunas, mejor dicho se dirigía a una gran bandera de Ravenclaw, por el otro costado y ya muy cerca de la snitch se acercaba Lucius, el buscador de Ravenclaw, ella aumentó la velocidad de su escoba. Todos creían que se iban a estrellar, Alexa empezó a volar debajo de su amiga por si llegaba a caerse. "El nuevo trío" veía la derrota, así que no perdieron tiempo y decididos marcaron treinta quedando Gryffindor arriba con cien puntos.

En el aire los buscadores se estrellaron enseguida Alexa y Mauge volaron a ayudar a su amiga pero algo inesperado sucedió: Meagaly tuvo un percance con su escoba y la del buscador de Ravenclaw. Por tal razón ambos cayeron al suelo, los jugadores aterrizaron en el campo. Magali cuando "aterrizó" en el campo abrió su puño y una pequeña pelota dorada apenas abrió sus alas, volos unos centímetros y la atrapo nuevamente. Mientras Mauge y Alexa la miraban preocupada por su estado fiísico.

- ¡Gryfindor gana por 250 puntos a 70!- bramó con entusiasmo Alan.

La hinchada de Gryffindor estaba fuera de sí: cantaban, gritaban, aplaudían y algunos insultaban al buscador contrario, por haber golpeado con tanta furia a su hermosa buscadora, precisamente eran los del Club de Fans de la buscadora.

En el campo Madame Pompfrey llevaba en camilla a los heridos hacia la enfermería. Mauge y Alexa quisieron acompañar a su amiga al ver que esta se encontraba inconsciente, pero fue inútil la enfermera no quería saber nada. Mientras Dumbledore le entregaba la Copa de Quidditch, a Federico el capitán. Alexa y Mauge seguían insistiéndole a Madame Pompfrey, pero toda suplica fue inútil. Con aires de derrota se dirigieron a los vestuarios de donde salía Lionesa que les dijo que las vería en la fiesta de la Sala Común.

- ¡Peter!- gritó Mauge en la oreja de Alexa.

- Para loca, ya ves alucinaciones- se burló su amiga.

- No todavía no delira- dijo Peter que estaba parado sobre un pilar muy cerca de la puerta de los vestuarios de las chicas.

- Perdona... No te vi... ¿Cómo estás?-

- Muy feliz de haber regresado... Las felicito por el partido-

- Gracias- respondieron a la vez.

- ¿Cómo esta Maga?-

- No pudimos acompañarla, ya sabes como es Madame Pompfrey... Por cierto ¿cómo te fue en tu casa?- Alexa saco el tema a propósito.

- Bien... Por eso vine a buscar a Mauge- quién se sonrojó- ¿Vienes?

Mauge no respondió su amiga lo hizo por ella:

- Ve tranquila... Yo tengo que ir a ver a mis padres...

- ¿Tus viejos?¿Qué hacen acá?- le preguntó algo preocupada Mauge.

- Seguro que vienen por la carta... No te preocupes y anda a hablar con Peter-

- Esta bien a las siete te espero en la puerta de la enfermería para ir a ver a Maga-

Alexa entró al vestuario, Mauge así como estaba con su equipo se fue con Peter. Mientras caminaban por la orilla del lago Mauge se iba sacando las protecciones de su equipo. Ninguno decía nada hasta que Peter rompió el silencio.

- No aguanto más... Tengo muchas cosas que decirte Mauge- Peter la detuvo, la miraba dulcemente a los ojos. Ella bajo la mirada.

- Yo también-

- Empiezo yo, te debo una explicación desde... No pude ir al Baile con vos por que mis padres me obligaron a asistir a la Fiesta Anual Familiar de Hallowen... Al ser el hermano mayor no me dejaron faltar... Espero sepas disculparme... Siempre odie esas fiestas, nunca pude disfrutar de las fiestas de Hallowen en el Colegio y...

- Esta todo bien... Entiendo, yo en Argentina también tengo esas aburridas fiestas familiares... Pero hay algo que no entiendo... – Mauge no sabía si preguntarle o no, finalmente lo hizo- ¿Por qué faltaste toda esta semana?

- Después de la fiesta se quedaron toda esta semana mis abuelos y tuve que quedarme... De verdad lo siento mucho... Me sentí horrible cuando Ron vino a buscarme... No quería dejarte sola...

- ¿Es eso cierto?-

- Mira Mauge, siento algo por vos... Al principio te veía como una amiga más... Pero a medida que fueron pasando los días fue distinto- Peter se acerco más a Mauge sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos- Te prometo que para el próximo Baile no te fallo... – Peter no sabía que decir para que Mauge le digiera lo que le pasaba a ella.

- No hace falta que me prometas nada- respondió sonrojándose, lo miro a los ojoso- Esta todo bien con vos... Pero... Tengo que confesarte algo es que yo...

- Aquí estás mi amor- era Fede que apareció de la nada- Te estaba buscando, vamos- tomó a Mauge de la cintura y se la llevó hacia el castillo.

Peter quedó estupefacto, no entendía nada. "¿Qué me habrá querido decir? En cuanto a ese, ya me las va a pagar... No me importa que sea el novio... Ella me pertenece. Lo sé", pensó con furia.

En el despacho de McGonagall el padre de Alexa, Anthony, le confesaba algo inesperado:

- ¿Qué soy adoptada?- Alexa miró a su padre, luego a su madre roja de furia, apretando los puños.

- Sabía que lo tomarías así, pero deja que tu padre te explique- le dijo su madre apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

- Escucha hija... Es una historia larga pero trataré de ser lo más breve y explicativo posible... Hace muchos años tu abuelo Jhon Weasley se peleó con su único hermano, Arthur, porque su hermano había conseguido un puesto en el Ministerio de Magia... Fue tan grave la pelea que mi padre se fue a vivir a Argentina, al mismo tiempo que yo nacía, nació mi primo Ronald, sí tenemos la misma edad y los dos somos magos... Desde esa vez los hermanos Weasley dejaron de hablarse...

- En cuanto a que eres adoptada- continuó su madre, pero no podía hablar, se sentía algo mal.

- Ya sabes que tu madre no tiene poderes... Los dos deseábamos tanto tener un hijo o una hija con poderes, pero no podíamos tener hijos... Decidimos ir a un orfanato y ahí te encontramos... Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que eras especial, como yo...

- Te adoptamos- dijo su madre- desde que tenías apenas cuatro meses vivís con nosotros... - su madre la miró esperando alguna respuesta

- Miren mama… papá saben muy bien que los amo con todo mi corazón...- dijo tratando de contenerse- Este... Necesito pensar... Si no se molestan, quisiera irme-

Alexa salió del despacho con una sensación rara, sus padres no la detuvieron ellos la conocían muy bien. En el camino a la enfermería se cruzó con Mauge que también tenía cara larga, se miraron y dijeron a la vez:

- No preguntes-

- Entremos... Quizá Maga este despierta... hay muchas cosas que tengo para decirles... – dijo Alexa con un tono raro en la voz.

- Yo también-

Entraron sigilosamente a la enfermería, despertaron a su amiga. Entre las tres tendrían una larga charla.

* * *

**Capitulo escrito por Witchmaju**

**Alexa Weasley, Magaly Lestrange y Witchmaju**

**Hola! Como estan? Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. El final esta cada día más cerca!!! Mil gracias a Juangone por su constancia y sus reviews! Les recomiendo de él Kevin Older y el Cubo Embrujado, una historia emocionante, aveturera, intrigante, no dejen de leerla; el Sucesor de Harry Potter!**

**Hasta el próximo Capítulo.**

**Witchmaju **


	14. Una Disputa o Dos

**CAPITULO XIV**

**"UNA DISPUTA O DOS"**

Magali totalmente recuperada escuchó ambas historias. Las tres quedaron en silencio durante un largo rato hasta que Madame Pomfrey revisó a Magali y le dijo que ya podía retirarse.

Después de un largo y silencioso recorrido al dormitorio, se tiraron en sus camas para charlar detenidamente.

- Ale sin duda lo tuyo es más groso que lo mío- la compadeció Mauge

- Lo que no me explico, es como mierda me lo pudieron ocultar tanto tiempo- dijo con broca

- No lo sé- dijo Magali.

- ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con un problema a familiar de mis…?¿no sé cómo llamarlos, abuelos o que? - comenzó a caminar por toda la habitación.

- Tranquila Ale-la consoló Mauge- lo importante es que te lo dijeron al fin, es como si hubiesen reconocido su error. Yo digo que no guardes rencor contra ellos y trates de seguir tu vida lo más normal que puedas.

- Eso es lo que quiero hacer, espero poder- por fin se había detenido frente a su cama y se dejó caer en ella. Las tres quedaron en silencio.

- ¿John sabrá esto?- se pregunto Magali.

- Creo que no. Pero Peter sí debe saber lo de la pelea, al menos...

- ¿Creen que se lo debo decir?-le dijo Alexa

- No sé…si queres- le respondió Mauge

- No creo que sea necesario, pero…-le contestó Maga

- En fin lo voy a dejar por ahora, me esta empezando a doler la cabeza, en cuanto a vos Mauge... ¿ya sabes lo que vas a hacer con esos dos?

- Peter, definitivamente Peter- les dijo como única respuesta.

- ¿Y Fede?- dijeron sus amigas al mismo tiempo.

- Lo voy a cortar…en cuanto pueda si es posible mañ…- pero un ruido proveniente de la escalera la hizo detenerse- ¿escucharon algo?

- Si vino de la escalera, voy a ver- dijo Magali. Al rato volvió, traía algo en la mano.

- ¿Qué es eso?-le preguntó Alexa- parece una llave

- Esto- les contestó Magali levantado algo plateado- es una insignia de prefecto… que se le cayó a ALGUIEN- dijo mirando significativamente a Mauge- afuera de nuestra puerta, Mauge ¿no sabes de quien puede ser?

- Es de Fede, sin duda… pero ¿qué hace acá?

- ¿No es obvio?, estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando todo- Dijo muy enojada Alexa- el muy zángano, ya debe saber que lo vas a dejar, que bien tomada la decisión.

- Pero no es por eso que lo voy a dejar, es por que en realidad quiero a Peter, que quede claro eso-

- En fin... que les parece si por una vez nos alegramos… y mejor nos dormimos con la idea de que Gryffindor ganó- es más agradable que todo el resto de la noticia de hoy- concluyo Alexa. Pero en cuanto sus amigas asintieron y se acomodaron en sus camas, alguien golpeo la puerta.

- Ale… Alexa ¿estás dormida?- era su mamá.

- Ma... ¿qué queres?

- Quiero hablar con vos, vení un ratito a la sala común- le dijo. Alexa se levantó mientras despertaba a sus amigas. Bajo a la Sala Común ,sus dos amigas quedaron esperándola, expectantes.

- ¿Qué pasara¿los habrá perdonado?- le dijo Mauge a Magali. A los diez minutos Alexa regresó. Se notaba que había estado llorando.

- Y… Ale… ¿que pasó?- pregunto tímidamente Magali.

- Nada… ellos ya se fueron… les dije que estuvo bien que me dijeran la verdad y que lo único que lamentaba era que no me lo había dicho antes- les dijo con tristeza

- Y ¿por qué lloras entonces?

- Porque... me prohibieron hablar con Ron o con alguno de sus hijos, mi padre quiere seguir con esa estúpida pelea.

Ninguna supo que decir después de eso. Solo silencio. Alexa se acostó y se tapó. Las otras hicieron lo mismo, las tres intentaron conciliar un sueño que tardo mucho en venir.

Una semana después Alexa había podido cumplir con su padre y no hablar con Peter... ni con John. Mauge seguía sin devolverle la insignia Fede pero todavía no había arreglado nada con él y por acompañar a Alexa, en su especie de castigo de no hablar con los Weasley, ella tampoco había hablado con Peter.

Tanto John como Peter había recibido las mismas instrucciones de Ron con respecto a Alexa, que las que ella había recibido con respecto a ellos. Todo estaba muy tranquilo en el castillo, sin los amigos metiéndose en problemas y sin ganas de hacerlo.

En la última clase del viernes, Fede por fin enfrentó a Mauge para que le devolviera su insignia.

- Mauge por favor, te pido perdón, no lo vuelvo a hacer- Le dijo a una Mauge irreconocible tras esa cara de enojo que le distorsionaba el rostro en una extraña mueca.

- Fede… no

- Por favor…

- No… te dije que no- en ese momento pareció de la nada del mismo modo que solía hacerlo Fede, Peter. Que no soporto ver como la molestaba Fede.

- Idiota, no te das cuenta que ella no quiere saber nada de vos

- ¿Y vos que te metes?, pelirrojo de mierda, por que mejor no te vas a ver si podes ayudar en tu casa- le contesto Fede rojo de furia.

- Mira, pedazo de infeliz- le dijo, mientras Mauge estaba entre ellos sin saber si correrse o pararlos- Si te atreves a molestarla de nuevo...

- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?- le dijo Fede desafiante- dudo que puedas hacer un hechizo como la gente.

- Así- le contestó Peter a la vez que sacaba su varita. Esta vez Mauge si se corrió. Alexa y Magali que habían estado mirando todo con un poco de miedo que pase algo entre ellos se unieron a ella en un ya fundamentado estupor.

- ¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Magali mientras tanto Fede como Peter se ponían en posición de duelo. Alexa con toda calma, pero respirando con dificultad, se dirigió a ellos y se puso en medio de los dos.

- Miren chimpancés desarrollados con cerebros de babosas, si se pelean acá ahora los van a expulsar más rápido que ligero- le dijo mirándolos- Así que mejor piensen con sus diminutos sesos, para variar, y dejense de pavadas…- Los dos la miraron y luego miraron a los lados, parecían haberse dado cuenta de lo que decía Alexa.

- Esta- dijo Federico señalando con la cabeza a Alexa- tiene razón, pero te veo cuando quieras, colorado bala- le dijo Fede guardando su varita. Aunque Peter no entendía lo que le había dicho, supuso que era algo ofensivo, estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Mauge se adelantó y tomó el lugar de Alexa. Sacó la insignia de Fede del bolsillo, se la dio.

- Toma… ¡Ya me cansaste¡ Aparte de tus celos te a treves a escuchar mis conversaciones... No quiero saber nada más de vos! -después se volteo a Peter y simplemente lo miró sin decirle nada. El no supo que significaba aquello. Mauge se retiró seguida por sus amigas. Peter y Fede se quedaron parados.

- Puede que ella me haya dejado por vos- le dijo Fede a Peter apretando con fuerza la insignia en su mano- Pero esto no termino acá- Se dio media vuelta y se fue.

- Ya lo creo que no termina acá- Peter miro hacia adonde se había ido Mauge y sonrió.

- Estuvo bien Mauge- la consoló Alexa- Ya esta lo de Fede y lo de Peter… bueno… ya está

- Si fue lo mejor- le dijo Magali- Ahora el tipo ese ya esta fuera y si te querías quedar con Peter lo conseguiste

- Pero y ¿si después de esto Peter no quiere saber mas de mi?

Las otras dos se rieron

- Si ja- ja- dijo Mauge sarcásticamente- No se que tiene de gracioso.

- Es que allá viene Peter- le dijo Alexa señalando sobre el hombro de Mauge

- Si directo hacia vos-corroboro Magali- Así que piba te dejamos sola

- No… ¿adónde van?

- Es que justo me acorde que deje la tarta de calabaza en el horno- dijo Alexa sonriendo y golpeándose en la cabeza como si se hubiera olvidado de algo.

- Huy... yo te ayudo- contestó Magali- Vamos… - salieron corriendo antes de que Mauge pudiera decirles que vuelvan y antes de que Peter llegará a donde estaba Mauge.

- Este… Mauge... ¿puedo hablar con vos?- le dijo casi en un susurro

- Este... bueno

- Mira, sabes que yo te quiero

- Si lo sé- Mauge empezaba a ponerse mejor

- Pero hay algo acá que no va bien… no creo que pueda tener confianza en vos… después de lo que pasó

Mauge se quedó con la boca abierta.

- Creo que tenemos que dejarlo acá… ¿Comprendes por que no?

- Si – Le contestó, preguntándose al mismo tiempo en que idioma estaría hablando y sin saber que demonios estaba pasando.

- Bueno mejor así…- le dijo Peter que se daba perfecta cuenta de la reacción de Mauge- mejor ahora que no llegamos a estar perdidamente enamorados o algo así- dijo con tristeza- Bueno nos vemos luego-

Así se alejó con una sonrisa que no podía disimular y que al fin soltó cuando estuvo lejos de ella. Sabia perfectamente que Mauge no se esperaba eso, que no tardarían en tener una afectuosa reconciliación, estaba dispuesto a esperar un poco más por los besos de Mauge, pero no podía permitir que la muchacha en cuestión saliera de una relación y entrara en otra como si tal cosa.

Mauge por otra parte que no sabia los maléficos planes que Peter le tenia reservados, estaba furiosa.

- Que se cree ese idiota- Mauge caminaba violentamente por la habitación-"creo que tenemos que dejarlo acá"- dijo imitando el acento de Peter- Yo le voy a dejar… le voy a dejar la cara llena de dedos…

- Bueno Mauge, ya sabias que algo así podía pasar- le dijo Alexa.

- Cállate queres- respondió tirándole uno de sus zapatos que se saco rápidamente.

- Mau, mejor así- la consoló Maga- por lo menos ahora sabemos que no se puede confiar en los pelirrojos.

- Pero nena, que decís- contestó Alexa violentamente- John es pelirrojo y que el resto de su familia sea una manga de inadaptados no quiere decir que él sea igual

- Che, estúpida, que decís con el resto de su familia, no te permito que le digas eso a Peter- contestó Mauge tirandole el otro zapato. La discusión fue más fuerte hasta que entró Fede y las hizo detener. Pidió explicación de la pelea y como no quisieron dársela les saco 5 puntos a Gryffindor.

- RESENTIDO SOCIAL, SOLO PORQUE MAU NO TE DA BOLA- le grito Alexa fuera de si- SI NO FUERA POR MI ESTARÍAS EXPULSADO¿POR QUE NO TE CONSEGUÍS UNA MUÑECA INFLABLE Y DEJAS TRANQUILA A MAUGE Y DE PASO A NOSOTRAS TAMBIÉN?- cuando termino de gritar todo eso se dio cuenta de que no solo Fede y las chicas las escuchaban. Estaban todos los alumnos de Gryffindor y también Arabella Figg.

- Castigada, señorita Weasley- le dijo furiosa

- Pero, Profesora, ella solo… - de un lugar perdido en a multitud venia una voz que apenas se escuchaba. Era John

- Disculpe por cumplir con mi trabajo, castigo para usted tamben señor Weasley. Los espero mañana a las 3 en el despacho del Señor Filch.

Alexa vio a John pero enseguida corrió la mirada y entró de nuevo a la habitación seguida por Mauge. Magali se quedó en la sala común porque Dan la llamó.

- Está todo mal, Dan- le dijo cuando todo se calmo- Mauge que se había decidió por fin por Peter el idiota la dejo, Ale que estaba todo bien con John paso eso con su familia… los únicos que estamos bien somos nosotros…

- Mira no te preocupes, si Alexa y John se quieren no va a pasar nada que lo separe, en cuanto a Mauge y Peter… no sé… solo te digo que esperes un poco

- ¿Qué espere un poco?- le dijo, luego comprendiendo- Vos… sabes algo

- ¿Yo? No para nada- con una cara de culpabilidad que se le caía.

- Dan… más te vale que me digas

- No sé nada… Mi amorcito... mejor dame un beso que me tengo que ir a estudiar-Magali no le dijo nada más y le dio un beso. Subió decidía a contarle eso a Mauge pero mejor se calló y se mostró interesada por lo que le había pasado a Alexa.

Al día siguiente Alexa amaneció terriblemente enferma. Paso todo el día en la enfermería y no pudo cumplir con su castigo, Arabella se lo suspendió hasta que se recupere. A la tarde recibió la visita de sus amigas que le dijeron que John había trabajado mucho ese día que y Peter no mostraba señales de volver a hacer caso a Mauge. Al anochecer estaba lista para abandonar al enfermería y mientras se alistaba y sus compañeras la esperaban llego la ultima visita. John.

- ¿Puedo entrar?- preguntó tímidamente.

- Si – respondieron Mauge y Magali al mismo tiempo que sonreían

- Ya esta por salir por si queres podes ir a hablarle

- ¿Hablarle¿A quién?- dijo como si no comprendiera

- Dale nene, pasa -Magali lo tomó de la túnica y lo hizo ingresar a la fuerza a la enfermería en donde casi se topo con Alexa que estaba a punto de salir.

- ¿Qué haces acá?- le preguntó

- Este... te vine a ver y... te traje esto- saco del bolsillo de su túnica una rana de chocolate.

- Gracias-le dijo ella tomándola- Sabes que no tenes que hablar conmigo ¿no?

- Si, pero no me importa, ya soporte más de una semana sin hablarte y no puedo más, no me importa lo que haya pasado entre nuestras familias

- A mi tampoco pero se lo prometí a mi papá- Alexa lo miraba y respiraba entrecortadamente- Pera la verdad es que él no está acá… y no será la primera vez que no le hago caso… y - Alexa lo abrazo- John…

- Ale.. .- John la beso

- Sabia que no iba a durar mucho esto- le dijo John

- Mejor salgamos de acá, antes de que nos vean.

Al salir al pasillo no vieron ni a Mauge ni a Magali, entonces supusieron que se había ido a la sala común y hacia allí se encaminaron. No pudieron disimular delante de sus amigos, todos los recibieron entre risas y bromas… todos menos Peter.

- John... tenemos que hablar- le dijo Peter mirando a Alexa seriamente. Salieron hacia al habitación de los muchachos. Alexa quedó esperando temerosa. Al rato se escucharon las voces de dos muchachos que discutían acaloradamente.

- ¡Si seguís con eso, le mando una lechuza a Ron y vas a ver que rápido te saca de Hogwarts!

- ¡Eres un miserable, no quiero volver a hablar contigo!

- ¡Haz lo que quieras pero si te veo con ella, ya sabes lo que te espera!  
Las voces se dejaron de oír, ninguno de los dos bajo de nuevo.

- Ale...vení vamos a dormir- le dijo una voz que reconoció como la de Mauge. La tomaron de los hombros y fueron a dormir.

Al día siguiente Alexa despertó antes que nadie y sobre su almohada encontró una nota… era de John.

_Ale: te quiero, nos vemos en las clases pero no puedo hablarte. Ese idiota que es mi hermano le contará a mis padres. No puedo hacer nada por le momento con respecto a eso. Pero si puedo ayudar a Mauge con el asunto de Peter. Él en realidad no la quiere dejar, solo la esta haciendo enojar por lo que hizo con Fede._

_Un beso, te quiere, John._

Alexa se incorporo rápidamente y llamó a las chicas s los gritos, cuando Mauge se despertó le dio la nota…

- Que pedazo de boludo… - hablando entre cortadamente y con toda la normalidad que su bronca se lo permitía- Hacerme enojar… ya veremos… todavía no me conoce… todavía no conoce lo que es sentirse celoso de verdad… ya va a ver…

* * *

**Capítulo escrito por Alexa Weasley**

**Magaly Lestrange, Alexa Weasley y Witchmaju**

**Hola! Ay como me diverti re-leyendo este capitulo! Sobre todo con los comentarios de Alexa! **

**¿Qué sucederá con la Familia Weasley¿Qué le espera al pobre de Peter? Pronto, en el próximo capítulo. **

**Auspicio este capìtulo: Kevin Older y el Cubo Embrujado, la Saga Contínua por Juangone (accederán por mis favoritos) No lo pueden dejar de leer!**

**Saludos!**

**Witchmaju**


	15. La Expulsión

**CAPITULO XV**

**"LA EXPULSIÓN"**

- No... no... vos no te vas a vengar- le dijo Magali levantándose- Si vos se la pagas con la misma moneda... El tipo va a reaccionar peor... Además nena, te re quiere para hacer eso...

- Es verdad, corrió un serio riesgo de perderte- dijo Alexa

- Si, pero imagínense... ¡Ese guacho me la hizo creer!- Mauge parecía sacar humo

- Cálmate che, no ves que es peor... dale... Anda y habla de una vez por todas con él- dijo Magali, Alexa asintió con una sonrisa.

- Bueno... pero cuando me lo encuentre... -

- Bajemos que mi panza manda telegramas de auxilio de hambre- dijo Magali con una sonrisa.

Las tres bajaron y se fueron al Gran Salón, se sentaron cerca de sus amigos. Dan comía muy apurado...

- ¡Vamos que hoy es el examén de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas!- dijo Dan corriendo como desesperado. Alexa se sobresaltó.

- ¿Qué?- gritó Magali - Mierda... no estudie nada

- Somos dos- contestó Mauge

- Tres- repuso Alexa. Esta afirmación, a Mauge y Magali las sorprendió más que a los chicos, ya que ella estudiaba, pero con los nervios del examén lo dejaron pasar

Urgentemente, casi con la comida en la boca, salieron disparando hacia los terrenos de la cabaña de Hagrid donde se dictaban las clases de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas.

- Muy bien, Slytherin y Gryffindor- dijo Hagrid con una seña de frustración que enseguida compuso por una sonrisa- Hoy hay examén... ¡¡¡Así que sacando los pergaminos!!!

- Hay no- dijo Alexa

Hagrid les dio las preguntas a cada uno, más un ejercicio práctico. Mauge se agarraba la cabeza mientras escribía, Alexa no habló y Magali miraba para arriba y para abajo. Después del doloroso examén, Hagrid dijo:

- Muy bien, mañana tendrán los resultados...-

- Adiós...- Respondieron las amigas nerviosas. Hagrid les contestó con un guiño de ojo.

Estaban por entrar al castillo cuando sorpresivamente Peter salió con una gran sonrisa... Mauge lo encaró.

- Decime... vos me hiciste dar celos, pedazo de bol.. .- ella paró la frase por las dudas.

- ¿Cómo te enteraste?- dijo el inocente

- Encima me preguntas eso... dale...

- Bueno, es que me revienta que estés con ese tal Federico... decídete... él o yo... cuando tengas una elección definida veni a buscarme- le dijo Peter dejándola con la palabra en la boca.

Peter dejó a las amigas mas confundidas que antes. Mauge ni lo miró entro al Colegio y se fue a la Torre de Gryffindor, seguida pro sus amigas. En la sala común, se encontraron con John, quién sin decir nada miró a Alexa con un profundo mensaje.

- Tranquila... tranquila- le advirtió Mauge que estaba con cara de malos augurios.

- Digo yo¿otro problema nos podrá pasar?- dijo en broma Magali.

Casi mágicamente, en ese mismo instante un grito proveniente de su habitación las hizo dirigirse allá... era Anya que estaba llorando, su rata estaba tirada en el piso... muerta...

- La próxima me callo la boca- dijo Magali

- ¡¡¡Minerva!!!- dijo Alexa buscándola por todas partes, pero por suerte la gata dormía plácidamente en su cama.

- ¿No sabes por que pudo pasar?- le dijo Mauge a Anya

- No... aunque en estos días se comportaba medio rara...- dijo la chica llorando

- Tranquila... ¿no sospechas de algo?- le dijo Magali

- No, no se de que se pudo haber muerto...

Las chicas la trataron de calmar, ya que Anya era un mar de lágrimas... después de un largo rato de consuelo, McGonagall la llamó, la chica se fue dejando en las amigas una duda.

- Che, que raro esto...- dijo Mauge, pero como si fuera poco, en lugar de las amigas no había nadie, si no un par de gatitos que la miraban impresionadas. Mauge se dio cuenta casi con miedo de que ella también se convirtió en gato. Los tres gatos se miraban, en lugar de Alexa estaba un gata parecida a Minerva, atigrada. En el lugar de Magaly había una gata negro con manchas blancas y ojos penetrantes; y en el lugar de Mauge había una linda gata siamésa. Un portazo se oyó y las tres gatas se juntaron más, entraban John, Dan, Peter y Alan, medio malhumorados.

- Yo la quiero a Mauge... pero la voy a hacer esperar un poco más... yo se que me quiere...- dijo Peter, inocente de que las tres gatas lo escuchaban. La gata atigrada y la gata negro que eran Alexa y Magali, miraron la gata siamésa que se ponía roja. Alan, se dio cuenta de la presencia de estos tres animalitos.

- Que lindos gatitos- dijo tocándolos. En ese momento, Alexa se desperezo y casi le muerde un dedo.

- Ay, muerde- dijo Alan provocando la risa de sus compañeros.

Las gatas se erizaron parando sus pelos.

- Bueno, estos tres lindo gatitos me hace recordar a Alexa, Magali y Mauge...- dijo John

- Es verdad... tienen semejanzas... - dijo Dan levantando una ceja

- Si, pero no nos traumemos, Alan mejor vamos a hacer la tarea de Trasformaciones...-dijo Peter bajándolos a la tierra. Los chicos se fueron con cierta incertidumbre.

Las tres se miraban cuando de repente, las gatas se transformaron en sus verdaderas formas.

- ¿Qué fue eso?- dijo Alexa asustada

- Nos convertimos en gatas- dijo Magali, nerviosa.

- Dios mío- acotó Mauge con la voz entrecortada

- ¿¡Somos animagas?!- dijeron las tres al unísono

- No lo puedo creer... ahora voy a poder controlar a Peter de lo que me haga- dijo Mauge

- Pero se lo tenemos que decir a McGonagall o a alguien- dijo Alexa

- No, si no se van a enterar todos- acotó Magali

- Tenes razón-

- No lo puedo creer- dijo Mauge mirándose

- Yo menos... muy buena idea la tuya Mauge- dijo Magali riendo con cierto aire de travesura.

- Quiero convertirme otra vez- dijo Alexa

En ese momento las tres pensaron como gato y de nuevo estaban en su forma felina.

Caminaron hasta llegar al Gran Hall, sus lugares estaban vacíos, se pusieron en frente de donde sus amigos estaban sentados.

- Mira... los gatos- dijo John recordando

Magali hizo un maullido y Alexa ronroneaba. Mauge se erizaba a cada rato.

- ¿Y Mauge, Alexa y Magaly... donde están?- pregunto Alan

Los otros tres se miraron y después negaron con la cabeza.

- No... no pueden ser- dijo Peter con una sonrisa

Las gatas se fueron y al rato vinieron las chicas en su forma natural, con un aspecto sonriente. John al notar que Alexa se acercaba le dio una carta por debajo de la mesa cuando ella se sentó, se la guardó en su toga. Mauge llamó a Peter.

- Mira yo ya me decidí por vos, me das más vuelta que la oreja...

Peter la miraba con dulzura, por fin dijo:

- Esta bien, yo sabía que vos me queres, pero ojo... ese Federico esta en el medio-

- ¡Olvídate de Federico¡Ya fue!

En ese momento, Peter le dio un beso apasionado a Mauge, esto la dejó impresionada, porque se dio cuenta que besaba mejor que Federico, cosa que la alegró. Pero lo que Mauge no se dio cuenta era de que Federico la miraba, con odio.

Las chicas comieron, Alexa media caída ya que se veía con John a escondidas, Mauge contenta y Magali nerviosa por los resultados de los examenes que venían riéndiedo desde hace una semana.

Después de terminar su banquete, se fueron comentando lo impresionadas que estaban ya que eran animagas. Las tres sospechaban, aunque no lo comentaban por las dudas, que los encantamientos que Peeves y Arlequín hicieron sobre ellas provocaron el milagroso resultado de que ellas se hayan convertido en animagas sin necesidad de estudiar la forma de hacerlo. No se explicaban de que otra manera podían hacer, sabían que era un hechizo muy difícil y peligroso de realizar.

- Wau... no lo puedo creer...- decía Mauge, pero su frase fue interrumpida ya que Anya entraba secándose las lágrimas, sentada sobre su cama.

- Tranquila...- decía Magali buscando adjetivo para consolarla.

- Pensá que tu rata esta en el cielo, mirándote- dijo Alexa

- Esta bien chicas, gracias...- fue lo único que dijo Anya, después se tapó y se durmió enseguida. Las amigas la imitaron.

A la mañana siguiente, se despertaron con calor, ya que entraban en la última etapa de su primer año en Hogwarts, bajaron a desayunar y se encontraron con una multitud de magos.

- Esto nos pasa por bajar tarde- dijo Mauge- ahora nos perdimos que pasó

Se infiltraron con la multitud, y vieron algo horroroso: cinco animales muertos, desgarrados. McGonagall y Dumbledore observaban intentando develar el misterio sobre los robos, ahora las muertes de animales, acá había algo raro, si Arlequín y Peeves no tenían nada que ver... ¿quién podría ser?

- Yo sé quien fue- dijo Federico saliendo entre la multitud

- ¿Quién prefecto?- dijo Dumbledore

- Mauge, Magaly y Alexa... las tres chicas de Gryffindor... yo las vi y tengo testigos- dijo con tono triunfante.

- ¿Qué? Pibe te estás confundiendo- le dijo Mauge cegada de la bronca.

- Eso che, nosotras no fuimos- continuó Alexa

- ¿Estás loco?... que te pensás que somos... ¡Ahora me empaqué!- dijo Magali

- Es verdad lo que dice Federico- saltó Sara- Yo las vi ayer a la noche...

- Mira pendeja... Vos no nos viste nada, porque no hicimos nada- dijo Magali colorada y fuera de sí

- Eso piba, te vas a ligar un regalito- dijo Alexa

- Pero es verdad- corroboró Champú- Yo también las vi

- No jodas...- continuó Mauge

- ¿Vio...?- dijo inocentemente Sara- Son salvajes, son las culpables de los robos y asesinatos de las mascotas

- Yo estoy de testigo- dijo Federico con tono altanero

Dumbledore desconfió, pero al fin habló.

- Vengan a mi despacho...

- Te metiste con alguien equivocada piba- le dijo Magali a Sara al pasar a su lado.

- No va a quedar así- le advirtió Alexa severamente

Mauge fue callada pero miró a Federico con cara de pocos amigos.

John, Peter, Alan y Dan no sabían lo que sus amigas estaban pasando, pero Sara se encargó de avisarles.

- Que lindo, saben que sus amiguitas de oro, están en el despacho de Dumbledore- dijo

- ¿Qué?- dijo Dan

- Si, parece que son las culpables de la muerte de animales y robos...- continuó

- No puede ser- dijo John

- Las van a echar, justo que me puse de novio con Mauge- dijo Peter frustrado

Urgentemente salieron corriendo para el despacho de Dumbledore, donde se encontraron con un triste panorama. Alexa lagrimeaba, Magali se agarraba la cabeza y Mauge miraba fijo al piso. Las tres estaban vestidas con ropa muggle y con sus valijas, parecía que los roles se intercambiaron.

- ¿Qué pasó?- dijo Alan

- Nos echaron- respondió Magali con una voz de ultratumba

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó John

- Porque le creen más a una agrandada y a un prefecto pelotudo que a nosotras- respondió Mauge

- ¿Pero que paso?- interrogó Dan

- Paso que nos culpan de los robos y de matar a unas mascotas ¡Nosotras no fuimos!- gritó Magali

- ¡No matamos ni a una mosca, no nos pueden culpar!- dijo Alexa pero paró de hablar porque se daba cuenta de que si hablaba haría un mar de lágrimas.

- ¿Ahora quien se hará cargo de nosotros?- dijo Mauge

Nadie respondió. Las chicas esperaban respuesta ya que no habían pensado en eso.

* * *

**Capítulo escrito por Magaly Lestrange.**

**¿Y ahora quién podrá defenderlas? Últimos capítulos, el final esta cerca. Momentos culminantes, no se lo pierdan.**

**Auspicia este capítulo: Kevin Older y el Cubo Embrujado de Juangone (Tampoco se lo pierdan)**

**¡Miles de gracias por su lectura así como sus reviews!**

**Magaly Lestrange, Alexa Weasley y Witchmaju **


	16. ¿El Regreso a Hogwarts?

**CAPÍTULO XVI **

**"¿EL REGRESO A HOGWARST?"**

- ¿Profesor por qué las echan¿Acaso han presentado pruebas concretas?

- Mira Harry, ya sabes que confío tanto en las palabras de sus acusadores como en ellas. Pero con mis colegas y dado sus registros de quebrantamiento de reglas... Hemos tomado esta decisión- dijo Dumbledore.

- Mi padrino tiene razón esos idiotas no han presentado pruebas materiales en contra y además...

- Nadie presentó pruebas a favor- dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisita- Ahora no perdamos el tiempo que Hagrid las espera para llevarlas hasta el Hotel de Hogsmeade.

Las amigas escucharon las palabras del director y pensaron que ya no tenían amigos. El siguiente hecho se lo afirmaba más.

- ¿Hotel de Hogsmeade?- dijeron Peter y John a la vez.

- ¿Por qué al Hotel?- preguntó Peter.

- Miren el único tren que sale para Londres sale este sábado, por lo tanto deben quedarse tres días más en Hogsmeade...

- Pero el único Hotel en Hogsmeade es el de mí familia...

- Mi hermano tiene razón- continuo Peter- ¡Y esa no puede ir!

Alexa comprendió a quién se refería.

- ¡Peter, mi amiga tiene nombre¡No te permito que la llames así!- Parecía que Mauge se estaba descargando- Todavía no puedo creer que pienses en esa idiotez . Qué bueno que vuelvo a mi casa.Déjame pasar.  
Mauge se encaminó enfurecida hacia la salida del Castillo, fue la primera en llegar con Hagrid se quedo allí a esperar a sus amigas.

- ¿Y ahora que hice?-

- ¡Encima preguntas mamerto!- le gritó Magali- ¡Adiós Dan!- Se acercó a Dan y lo besó apasionadamente delante de los profesores lo que no le importó mucho ya que la habían expulsado.

Alexa al pasar cerca de John puedo oír un "Escríbime" cosa que la alegro un poco.

- Ahora vengan conmigo... yo las llevo Dumbledore.

- No Harry, debes ocuparte de tu ahijado creo que deben tener una charla.

En el camino a la salida Alexa le preguntó a Dumbledore sobre el Hotel, les contó que el Hotel pertenecía a los padres de Peter y John. Pero estos se encontraban en Franciao por lo que no debían preocuparse de nada.

- ¡Por fin llegan!

- Adiós niñas me hubiese gustado verlas con túnicas de egresadas- las saludo Dumbledore.

- ¿Profesor?

- Sí Magaly- Magali se sorprendió al escuchar que Dumbledore la llamaba por su nombre.

- Mire en este colegio hemos aprendido muchas cosas gracias a Ud. y a los profe... aparte de que somos inocentes... Tengo el presentimiento que muchos amigos no me quedaron en Hogwarts...

- Eso es lo que Uds. creen... Fue un placer haberlas tenido como alumnas... Odio las despedidas... Recuerden que siempre serán Gryffindors-

- Adiós Profesor- dijeron las tres.

Las amigas se dieron la vuelta miraron por última vez el enorme Castillo y se subieron al carruaje con mucha angustia y bronca. Alexa y Magali miraban constantemente a Mauge, parecía que en cualquier momento o estallaba de bronca o estallaba del dolor que sentía. No le dijeron nada por temor a su reacción.

Mientras las brujas se alejaban alguien entraba en razones en la Sala Común de Gryffindor o al menos eso intentaban que lo hagan.

- Peter, Mauge tiene razón eso es una idiotez y tu madre piensa lo mismo.

- No padrino, el orgullo de los Weasley es importante para mí y mi padre.

- Por eso para vos y papá...

- ¡A vos por que te gusta esa que se hace llamar Weasley!- John se paró delante de su hermano mayor con mucha bronca.

- ¡Bueno basta!- gritó Harry separándolos- Tú John ve arriba con Dan, me quedaré con tu hermano y piensen como ayudar a sus amigas.

John y Dan subieron las escaleras pensando cual de todos los hechizos que sabían los ayudaría, detrás de ellos subió Alan que algo ya tenía pensado. En la Sala había quedado un aura no muy agradable.

- ¡Escúchame!- Peter señalaba a Harry acción que le llama la atención, nunca antes Peter le había faltado el respeto de ese modo.

- ¡Baja el dedo y escúchame vos a mí!- Harry lo sentó a Peter en uno de los sillones- Mira, la mano viene así: si no entendes como son las cosas con tu familia y la de Alexa y no me quieres escuchar ni a tu madre, ni a tus amigas... Al menos podrías ayudar a que vuelvan ¿O a caso no te ayudaron a vos una vez?

- ¡Sí claro que son mis amigas! Pero Alexa ya no, mí amiga es Magali y mi novia Mauge.

- ¿Estás seguro que sigue siendo tu novia? Por como reacciono ante tus palabras yo me lo pensaría.

- Es una idiota si se sigue juntando con esa... Pero yo le voy a decir como son las cosas en verdad...

- Acá el único que tiene que entender sos vos...

- Ginny... ¿Qué haces?- se sorprendió Harry al ver a su hermosa mujer.

- Supe que sería difícil este niño, tiene el mismo carácter que mi hermano y además...

- Odia que me comparen con Ronald. No vuelvan a hablarme- Peter estaba rojo de ira, había tenido un día horrible subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio dejando a sus padrinos muy desconcertados por sus actos.

Mientrás tanto las tres brujas amigas llegaban al hotel.

- ¡Llegamos!- les anunció Hagrid.

Habían transcurrido solo 30 minutos de su salida de Hogwarts y delante de ellas había un hermoso edificio con un letrero que decía: "Hotel Scop".

- Bueno chicas ha llegado el momento de la despedida- les dijo ayudándolas a bajar del carruaje- Las extrañaré, espero recuerden escribirme si ven algún dragón argentino.

- ¡Hagrid sos el mejor profe que hemos tenido!- Magali lo abrazó a la cintura y sus amigas la imitaron.

- Ahora sí me voy... las dejo en buenas manos.

Las chicas tomaron sus pertenencias, subieron por las escaleras del Hotel. Al entrar las recibieron unos pequeños seres muy elegantemente vestidos. Alexa reconoció que eran elfos domésticos, todos llevaban en sus sacos el escudo de la familia Weasley. Una de las elfinas vestida en un traje color salmón les tomó el equipaje para conducirlas hacia el mostrador donde se encontraba un elfo muy alegre sobre una silla alta.

- Bienvenidas- las saludo afectuosamente- Tienen reservada la habitación especial Nº 523 en el tercer piso aquí tienen su llave, disfruten de su alojamiento. Estamos para servirles.

- Gracias- dijo Alexa tomando la llave.

Subieron por el ascensor junto con una elfina, que le sacó la llave a Alexa para introducirla en una pequeña ranura de una de las paredes. El ascensor solo tenía un botón que decía PB y la extraña ranura. Al parecer al introducir la llave en menos de un segundo el ascensor abría sus puertas en la habitación correspondiente.

- Pasen deben tener en cuenta bajar a las ocho para el desayuno si no tienen la segunda ronda que es a las diez. Si tienen alguna duda o necesitan algo deben llamarme, solo pronunciando "Noxi"y aquí estaré. Adiós.

Se metió en el ascensor, las puertas desaparecieron dejando ver un pared empapelada.

- Che Mau...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Por qué estuviste callada en el viaje?

- Por todo... Nos echaron, estamos acá y no en Hogwarts por culpa de Federico y esa atorranta y para colmo me peleé con el idiota de Peter por esa estupidez de sus familias.

- Ténes razón Mauge- la calmo Alexa- Yo también pienso que es una estupidez, encima volvemos a casa cuando solo nos quedaban dos semanas de clases...

- Si faltan dos semanas... Nos vamos a Argentina en pleno invierno y acá se quedan disfrutando del veranito- dijo Magali- Voy a extrañar a todos, en especial a Dan pero en parte me alegra volver a casa.

- Miren no se Ud. pero yo estoy muy cansada, quiero dormir.

- Pero no hay camas a la vista solo estos sillones- inquirió Alexa

- No sé este sillón parece cómodo- Mauge se acomodó en el sillón saco su abrigo y se tapo.

Alexa hizo un gesto de desagrado, se paró, empezó a abrir las puertas de la habitación, primero una, luego la de al lado y así sucesivamente.

- Placard- Baño- ¿Yacuzzi?

- ¿Puedo probar?- dijo Magali y se introdujo en la habitación. Alexa continuó.

- Placard- ¡Acá están Minerva y su lechuza! La última... Nada... No hay camas!

De repente un ruido hizo temblar las ventanas del piso de la habitación salieron tres confortables camas. Alexa no lo dudó le aviso a sus amigas y se recostó sobre la primera cama.

Magali terminaba su baño, Mauge dormía algo incomoda en el sillón, Alexa descansaba en la cama muy cómodamente.

En la Habitación de Niños de la Casa de Gryffindor los chicos seguían discutiendo.

- ¡Basta dejen de pelear y pensemos que vamos a hacer!-

- Uds. dos desde ya no harán nada juntos... No digan nada que los beneficia a los dos que las chicas vuelvan... John y mi hermano se encargan de lo de Peeves y Arlequín, Peter se encarga de Federico y yo me las arreglo con esa de Slytherin.

- Alan ya sé que tengo que hacer ¡Déjame que le pego!

Alan sacó arrastrando a Peter de la habitación de su hermano.

A la mañana siguiente las cosas, en Hogwarts, iban peor: se habían registrado los robos de tres Revistas Corazón de Bruja, cinco varillas, seis velaplumas y una recordadora. En cuanto a asesinatos de mascotas no se había presentado ningún caso nuevo.

Eran las dos de la tarde los chicos estaban conversando sobre sus amigas y su "siniestro plan", como lo llamaba Alan.

- En cuanto a los robos están descartadas- decía Alan mientras escribía en su bitácora- Solo nos falta esperar a nuestros hermanitos con las fotos de Peeves... Encima todavía no encaraste a Federico, a Sara ya la tengo con su confesión en la punta de la lengua...

- De Federico me ocupo en la última reunión del Equipo... Ahí vienen...

- Acá están las fotos... ¿saben tenían un cachorrito re lindo?

- ¿Esa cosa con dos cabezas verdes y peludas, te parecía linda?- Jhon miro con ascó a Dan- Tuve que frenarlo por que quería acariciarlo, perdón Alan... pero tu herman no esta bien de la cabeza...

- Descuida, ya estoy acostumbrado- contesto Alan sin darle importancia al asunto- Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore sobre los robos.

Aprovechando su única hora libre fueron en busca de Dumbledore. Al llegar a la estatua de la gárgola se acordaron que no sabían la contraseña pero por suerte se encontraron con Arabella saliendo del despacho.

- ¿Vienen a apelar a favor de sus amigas?

- Sí queremos a hablar con Dumbledore sobre los robos... ya sabemos quien es el culpable de los asesinatos- dijo Dan.

- Eso mejora mi pedido...

- ¿Profesora podría explicarnos?

Llegó el viernes, último día en Hogsmeade, las chicas disfrutaban de su última merienda en "Las Tres Escobas", el bar de la aldea. Se habían ilusionado en recibir algún mensaje de sus familias o de Hogwarts pero nadie les había dejado nada... Les decía Noxi cuando preguntaban.

Una mujer joven se acercó a su mesa:

- Tengo un mensaje para Ud.- la bruja les alcanzó un sobre a cada una- ¿Puedo sentarme?

- Sí- dijo Alexa mirando el remitente de su sobre.

- ¿Son Alexa, Mauge y Magaly?- las chicas asintieron- Soy Hermione Weasley... la madre de Peter y John.

- ¿La mamá? Eso quiere decir qué él anda por acá- Alexa empezó a mirar a su alrededor.

- Quédate tranquila que Ron sigue en Francia... vine por un llamado de Dumbledore. Les cuento que alguien ha demostrado que Federico y Sara mintieron...

- ¿Entonces volvemos a Hogwarts?- pregunto Magali.

- Eso no lo sé... Ahora me tengo que ir...

- ¿Porque no se queda un rato más?- le preguntó Alexa.

- Tengo que ir a Hogwarts hay un pequeñito que tiene que escucharme.

- ¿Se refiere a Peter?- Pregunto Mauge, Hermione asintió- Es algo inútil me cansé de explicarle...Quizás a Ud. si la escuche...

Las chicas miraban sus cartas no tenían remitentes, cuando Alexa estaba por abrir su carta Mauge dijo algo que les llamó la atención:

- Miren no se Ud. pero yo no quiero saber que dicen... Quiero ver por última vez Hogwarts y si es posible entrar...

- Estás loca... Pero me gusta la idea- dijo Magali.

- ¿Cómo hacemos?-

- Nos volvemos gatas- les dijo Mauge

- Eso sonó feo- acoto Alexa, produciendo las risas de sus amigas.

* * *

**Capítulo Escrito por: Witchmaju**

**Alexa Weasley, Magaly Lestrange y Witchmaju**

**Auspicia esta historia: Kevin Older y el Cubo Embrujado por Juangone **

**Miles de gracias a Juangone por su constante lectura y dedicación. Mis agradecimientos personales. Enriqueces nuestra historia con tus reviews.**

**Saludos!**

**Witchmaju **


	17. Justo Antes del Final

**CAPITULO XVII**

**"JUSTO ANTES DEL FINAL"**

Mientrás caminaban Alexa guardó su carta en su túnica , de repente se acordó de algo.

- Esperen, si no me acuerdo mal en una de las tantas veces que John me habló de las hazañas del estúpido de Peter…

- No le digas así…- replicó Mauge

- Bueno perdón, es que se me escapa… John me dijo que había un pasadizo muy peligroso por el que les gustaba pasar a Peter y Alan, entraban por un Árbol que hay al borde del Bosque prohibido y salían por una casa que hay por acá.

- ¿Qué casa?

- La casa de los gritos, según lo que me contó-les explicó Alexa- lo más peligroso es pasar por el árbol, que es un sauce boxeador, pero como ellos saben como calmarlo no tienen problemas.

- Pero la casa de los Gritos esta llena de fantasmas- Le dijo Mauge mirándola significativamente.

- No sé… él me dijo que no pasaba nada

- MA' si vamos por ahí. ¿Estás segura que el túnel lleva a Hogwarts?- preguntó Magali.

- Si- Las tres se encaminaron a la casa.

Buscaron una entrada pero no había ninguna, todas las ventanas y las puertas estaban tapiadas. Mauge buscó una vara con la cual hacer palanca en las maderas que obstruían una de las ventanas casi oculta entre los altos pastizales, para poder entrar. Una vez que estuvieron adentro vieron claramente que hacia años que nadie vivía en esa casa. Estaba todo cubierto por una espesa capa de polvo que se levantaba a su paso. Los muebles estaban destruídos.

- Che, que bueno para pasar las vacaciones acá- dijo Magali y luego se rió, pero su carcajada se repitió en las paredes devolviéndole un lúgubre eco que la hizo callar de repente.

- Creo que es por acá- dijo Alexa que iba al frente de la fila. Llegaron a las escaleras que iban al sótano. Pero al llegar allí vieron que no solo ellas estaban en la casa. Ahí había luz y desde el otro lado del la habitación provenían dos voces conocidas.

- Jeje, que idiotas, ahora nos están buscado en el bosque

- Son Arlequín y Peeves- exclamo Magali sin poder contenerse, antes de que Mauge y Alexa le taparan la boca. Arlequín se volteo para agudizar el oído.

- ¿Qué pasa?. ¿Escuchaste algo?- le preguntó Peeves

- Creo que sí, pero es mi imaginación- sonrió Arlequín.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos?- susurro Mauge.

- Estamos acá no se van a acobardar- le dijo Alexa- recuerden que son Gryffindors

- Ahora, que lo veo bien no es tan mala Slytherin- contestó Magali con amargura.

- Bueno trasformémonos y pasemos ahora mientrás estéán de espaldas- dijo Mauge convirtiéndose en gata al instante al igual que sus amigas.

- Tenemos que ver como hacer para entrar al castillo está más vigilado que nunca- le decía Arlequín mientrás las tres caminaba sigilosamente detrás de ellos. Cuando Alexa estaba a punto de pasar por la puerta del túnel y al fin quedaran las tres fuera de la vista, una ráfaga de viento cerró violentamente la puerta por la cual habían entrado al sótano, el golpe los hizo voltear. Las tres quedaron quietas para que no se dieran cuenta de que estaban allí

- Alguien entró- dijo Arlequín miró en todas direcciones y encontró de repente a las tres gatas paradas mirándolos.

- Un momento… yo las conozco- Dijo Peeves- son las tres entrometidas de Gryffindor. ¡Atrápalas!

Ni lerdas ni perezosas salieron corriendo por el túnel que, supuestamente conducía al colegio, sin la certeza de cómo iban a llegar. Corrían a toda velocidad perseguidas por los dos bicharracos esos. Le llevaban mucha ventaja cuando llegaron al final del túnel. Pero ninguna estaba segura de cómo salir sin correr riegos. Pero sin opción salieron a toda prisa. Al momento el árbol comenzó a repartir golpes en todas direcciones. Magali salió golpeada a un lado y recobró su forma humana al igual que Mauge, ambas estaban concientes por otra parte Alexa que también salio despedida y que había recuperado su forma no logro recuperar el conocimiento, el sauce la había golpeado fuertemente en la cabeza. En cuanto a Peeves y Arlequín salían del pasadizo, sonrientes.

- Que chiquillas estúpidas- se burló Peeves- ¿No sabían como detener al árbol?¡Que pena!- ambos se rieron a carcajadas

- Bueno, bueno, por fin se atreven a mostrar sus caras por aquí- una voz de ultratumba que interrumpió las voces, era Severus Snape- No sabes que deseos tenía de volverte a ver Arlequín.

- ¿Se… Se… Se… yo… co… co… cómo estás?- dijo Arlequín haciéndose pequeño.

- Muy bien, me gustaría que me acompañen- les dijo haciendo una floritura con la varita y atrapándolos con un lazo invisible con el cual ni el duende ni el Polstergeit pudieron escapar.

- Pero Profesor Snape, no dejará a estas pequeñas indefensas acá solas- le dijo Peeves buscando una oportunidad para escapar.

- De ellas se encargara Hagrid, que ahí viene- Se dio vuelta y se dirigió al castillo con sus capturados.

Se acercaba Hagrid cargando bultos y se dirigía al castillo. Al ver a las chicas tiradas corrió hacia ellas y llevó a Alexa en brazos a la enfermería, aun estaba inconsciente.

Tanto Magali como Mauge fueron conducidas directamente al despacho de Dumbledore. Estaban algo inseguras de lo que pasaría. Arabella las condujo en silencio y las dejó en frente de Albus Dumbledore.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar, sabía que las volvería a ver pero no tan pronto- Ninguna respondió.

- Bueno es mejor que me expliquen lo que sucedió para que estén de nuevo acá.

Magali miró a Mauge y optaron por contar la verdad. Excepto que era animagas.

- Se arriesgaron mucho inútilmente- le dijo- Ya había mandado a Harry con uno de los prefectos para que las trajeran. Serán reintegradas al Colegio.

- ¿De…de…de verdad?- dijo con incredulidad Magali.

- Si

Ninguna pudo contener su alegría, se abrazaron y se levantaron ambas del asiento, cada una le di un beso en cada mejilla al sorprendido director inglés.

- Gracias, por esta oportunidad-le dijo emocionada Mauge- ¿Es que ya atraparon a los responsables?

- Si, pero aun no hemos decidido que castigo recibirán las señoritas de la casa de Slytherin y el prefecto de Gryffindor que acusaron en falso. Pero bueno, imagino que querrán ir a ver su compañera a la enfermería.

- Si- dijeron juntas. Deshaciéndose en gracias se marcharon a toda prisa por los corredores saltando de alegría, contentas de haber vuelto.

- Espera que le digamos a Ale- decía Magali emocionada a los gritos.

Entraron a al enfermería. Alexa no había despertado pero ya no estaba sola. Junto a ella estaba Peter y John.

- ¿Que hacen acá?- pregunto Mauge mientras se acercaban

- Supimos que volvieron y que ella estaba mal- dijo John

- ¿Y vos qué haces acá?- le dijo Mauge a Peter

- Yo quería pedirles perdón…- vio a Mauge que lo miraba con ojos tiernos y desvió la mirada. A Mauge no le gustó aquello. Las puertas de la enfermería se abrieron de golpe: Dan, seguido por Alan, entró a toda prisa mirando a todos lados hasta que vio a Magali, entonces corrió hacia ella y ella su vez corrió hacia él. Se abrazaron y besaron largamente.

- Pensé que no te volvía a ver- le dijo Dan al oído.

En ese momento Alexa comenzó a moverse en la cama y poco a poco abrió los ojos.

- Vengan ya despierta.

Alexa se sentó lentamente tomándose la cabeza.

- Ay, mi cabeza- dijo Alexa

- ¿Estás bien?- le peguntaron al mismo tiempo Magali y Mauge

- Si… más o menos… ay... chicas ¿cómo salio todo? no me acuerdo de lo que pasó después de que huimos del túnel

- Te golpeo el sauce boxeador, atraparon a Arlequín y a Peeves- le contestó Magali

- ¡Qué bien! ¿Qué sera de nosotras?-Magali y Mauge se miraron, le sonrieron.

- ¡¡ESTAMOS DENTRO DE NUEVO!!- dijeron juntas, las tres se abrazaron.

- Que bien, si tan solo no me doliera tanto la cabeza-Dijo Alexa

- Te pasara muy pronto…La verdad lamento haberte tratado mal. Lo Siento no lo volveré a hacer.

- Si todo bien, pero ¿quién sos vos?- Alexa lo miraba extrañada.

- ¿Cómo quien soy? Soy Peter-

- Encantada, pero es la primera vez que te veo- Todos se miraron

- Ale ¿Sabeés quienes somos nosotras?- le preguntó Mauge señalándose y señalando a Magali.

- Si por supuesto, Maga y Mau… pero ¿qué les pasa?- en ese momento John fue a su lado.

- Ale ¿Sabés quién soy?- preguntó con voz temblorosa John.

- Ehh… ¿debería saberlo?-

John se alejó algo aterrado de la cama

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Este… nada- Le contestó Mauge- Mejor llamemos la enfermera

- Voy yo- Dan salió corriendo.

Al venir Madame Pomfrey le explicaron lo que pasaba, ella les ordenó que salieran para poderla examinar. Todos salieron con una notoria cara de preocupación.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar del colegio se consolidaba una amistad.

- La verdad, lamento mucho haberte involucrado en esto- le decía Federico a Sara que estaba a su lado esperando para ver al director.

- No yo tuve mucha culpa, quería vengarme de esas- le dijo con pena- lo logré al menos por un momento- sonrió amargamente.

- Tranquila…- Federico la recostó sobre su hombro, le acaricio la espalda. Después la acaricia se convirtió en abrazo, Sara también lo abrazó fuertemente. Levantó levemente la cabeza para mirarlo.

- Fede…- Fede parecía no escucharla, mas bien se preguntaba como diablos había llegado al punto de tener tantas ganas de besar a Sara, con quién, a no ser por el incidente con Mauge y con las chicas, no tendrían otro contacto ni se tratarían.

Tal vez por la incertidumbre del momento, tal vez por el miedo que compartían, tal vez porque ella lo abrazaba como Mauge nunca lo había abrazado, tal vez porque el nunca había sentido eso que sentía ahora, con Mauge ni con ninguna otra…Federico… la beso. Sara lo beso también… en ese momento apareció Arabella para anunciarles que el director los esperaba. No les llamó la atención ni nada, seguramente suponía que lo que les esperaba ya era suficiente, sin embargo antes de dejarlo frente a Dumbledore, Arabella extendió la mano en dirección a Federico, él sabia lo que significaba. Tomó la insignia de Prefecto que tenia en el pecho y se la entregó.

La enfermería era nerviosismo puro. Una hora había pasado y sin noticias de Alexa.

- Hay esta no sale más- decía Magali caminando de un lado a otro.

- Calma Magi- Dan le tomó de la mano para detenerla. En ese momento salio la enfermera.

- Chicas, ya revisé a Alexa, afortunadamente no tiene nada que no se cure con el tiempo, no tiene un daño permanente.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que tiene?- preguntó Mauge

- Lo que sucede es que perdió la memoria, pero de una manera selectiva- explicó- aparentemente hay cosas que inconscientemente quiso olvidar. Por eso recuerda todos los sucesos pero parte de su recuerdo fueron borrados por ella misma.

- ¿Ya no podrá volver a recordar más eso?

- Si lo hará con las semanas o con los meses, lo importante es que no fuercen su memoria porque podría afectarla más.

- ¿Pero no puede curarla con la magia?

- No, porque quizás sea contraproducente, en estos casos es mejor que recuerde sola, pueden ayudarla, pero ya les advertí sin forzarla. Le pueden causar un daño permanente, ella se esta vistiendo para salir de la enfermería, esperenla acá.

Todos se quedaron sin que decir. El que más apenado estaba era Peter, por alguna razón se sentía culpable de lo que le pasaba. Un momento después salio Alexa

- ¿Todo bien?- preguntó, todos asintieron- Bueno creo que mañana tenemos examen de astronomía, seria bueno que nos pongamos a estudiar, ahora que estamos adentro de nuevo.

- Si vamos- dijeron sus amigas.

- Disculpa- dijo dirigiéndose a Peter- ¿Cómo te llamabas? ¿Peter? Pareces de años superiores, nos podrías ayudar ¿no?- miro a sus amigas y los ojos le brillaban de emoción.

- Si… creo que si- respondió Peter- Por que no. Busquen sus materiales, las espero en la sala común.

- Bueno- respondió Alexa. Las tres fueron a su dormitorio. Alexa sonreía desde que Peter le había contestado que si.

- Ale ¿De qué te reís tanto?- Le preguntó Mauge

- Es que… no se, pero vieron Peter- les dijo mientras sonreía y se sonrojaba- ¿Está lindo, no?- A Mauge se le cayeron los libros.

- Alexa… pero- estaba diciendo Magali pero Mauge la interrumpió

- ¿Estás segura que no te acordas de John?-

- No la verdad que no

- ¿Y de Ron Weasley?-Le dijo Magali

- Ron… Ron… no para nada

- Estos es realmente serio- Magali no salía de su incredulidad

- Mejor vamos abajo, Peter nos espera- Les dijo Mauge tomando sus libros

- Che, pero yo les dije que Peter estaba lindo y me salieron con ese John y con Ron ¿Qué pasa acá? Pero sus amigas no le contestaron porque ya habían salido.

En la sala común Alexa se sentó junto a Peter más cerca de lo que nunca había estado de él y por ratos lo miraba de arriba a abajo. Daba la casualidad que Alexa en la materia que menos necesitaba ayuda era justamente astronomía, Mauge estaba a punto de gritarle que se deje de hacer la estúpida, pero luego recordaba que eso la podía dañar y se contenía con bastante esfuerzo. Pero no pudo más cuando Peter le mostró a Alexa un lunascopio de bolsillo y ella lo miraba como si nunca hubiese visto uno siendo que la misma Mauge le había regalado uno para su cumpleaños. En ese momento se levantó violentamente de la mesa, lo que más le molesto fue que Peter ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que ella se había enfurecido ni que se había levantado de la mesa, seguía como embobado intercambiando datos sobre las lunas de Júpiter con Alexa.

Al día siguiente en el examen, Alexa se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba con su amiga, ya que después de que Alexa nombró por décima vez el nombre de Peter Mauge no lo soporto más.

- ¡¡Basta de Peter!!- le gritó frente a todos- ¿No sabés otro nombre? ¿CÓMO JHON?

- Disculpa, no sabia que te molestaba- le contestó extrañada

- Tranquilas chicas, que tengo que dar dentro de un rato y se me borró todo de golpe-le dijo Magali, tratando de desviar la conversación.

Mauge conteniéndose un montón de cosas, se sentó al lado de Magali, sin decir nada, hacia que repasaba con el libro de Astronomía. En ese momento la profesora empezó a llamar.

- Bridge, Daniel- Dijo, Dan se levantó fue hacia la Torre

- Suerte amor- le gritó Magali tirandole un beso.

Uno a uno fueron pasando al examen. Todos salían con distintas caras de frustración. Pero a todos les fue bien. Hasta el momento Magali y Mauge había obtenido la nota máxima. Cuando llego el momento de Alexa se dieron cuenta de que alguien faltaba.

- ¿Y Jhon? - pregunto Magali. Como si lo hubiese llamada apareció Jhon. Sin decir una palabra se sentó en el suelo esperando su turno

- Weasley, Alexa-

- Ahí voy

Fue la que salio con más rapidez y venia radiante.

- Nota máxima, dijo que va a asentar un expediente para cuando necesite meritos para las matriculas de honor y para eso falta un montón- dijo excitada Alexa sin darse cuenta siquiera que John pasaba a su lado para rendir su examen.

De todas maneras esperaron a John antes de ir a la sala común. En ella esta solo Peter esperando. Alexa corrió hacia el.

- Nota perfecta- le dijo abrazándolo- Gracias a vos- Le dio un beso en la mejilla. Mauge no lo soporto más, no dijo nada. Miró severamente a Peter y salió disparada hacia el dormitorio. Esta vez Peter no pudo dejar de darse cuenta de su enojo. Ni tampoco en el de Jhon.

- ¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Alexa

- Este... nada… yo hablo con ella- le dijo Magali corriendo hacia el dormitorio

- Yo voy- contesto Alexa

- Mejor no vayas- la detuvo Peter.

Jhon salio rápido hacia el dormitorio seguido por Dan. Alexa y Peter quedaron solos, en silencio.

- Me gustaría que alguien me explique que esta pasando.

- No soy el indicado, pero se quien lo es, quédate acá un minuto.

Peter salió hasta los dormitorios. Cinco minutos después se acercaba lentamente hacia Alexa un extremadamente tímido Jhon que al aparecer se debatía entre el miedo y la furia.

- Imagino que sos el que me va a explicar ¿no?

- Lo voy a intentar…- se sentó frente a ella- Mírame…- ella lo miro, él tragó saliva con dificultad. Comenzó por relatarle algunos hechos de los vividos juntos pero ella no recodaba ninguno. Media hora después desesperanzado decidió dejarlo así. Ya no había remedio.

- Es mejor que vayamos a dormir- le dijo. Ambos se levantaron y comenzaron a subir por le escalera. De repente John se acordó, había algo que seguramtene Alexa no podía haber olvidado... lo iba a hacer… iba a hacer un ultimo intento… subió el par de escalones que la separaban de Alexa… la tomó del brazo y la besó… definitivamente ella no podía olvidar el primer beso que se dieron… justo en ese lugar… a ella la tomó por sorpresa e intento resistirse. Pero su memoria la traicionó y ella también lo beso…

* * *

**Capítulo escrito por Magaly Lestrange**

**Alexa Weasley, Magaly Lestrange y Witchmaju**

**Auspicia este momento, _Kevin Older y el Cubo Embrujado, de Juangone_. Se los recomiendo, si quieren saber que pasa en el mundo mágico 23 años después de la derrota de Voldemort. ¿Habrá un nuevo villano? ¿Quienes serán los buenos? ¿Quién es Kevin Older? Un simple muggle que un día se convirtió en mago... Para más información pueden acceder desde mis favoritos. **

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo... Próximo Capítulo: Final... de la primera parte ;)**

**éxitos!**

**Witchmaju**


End file.
